Double Trouble
by M-Angel 05
Summary: He was the hollow, she was his victim and then Shiba Isshin and Urahara changed everything. Five years passed with him imprisoned when a light shone brightly; but in touching that bright soul that was about to be born, the hollow was changed. Now born human, can Shiro keep his identity or will he lose it as time passes by?
1. Survive

**Chapter 1** : _Survive_

* * *

 _Damn that Shinigami. Damn them all!_ A being with a black body wearing a white horned mask growled in frustration. It was sealed and bound now. There was no escape. He would be stuck inside the Quincy woman forever with no escape. _There has to be a way for me to escape_. He thought as he scanned every which way, but the damn Shinigami was good at sealing off all of the escapes. He screamed in frustration. With no physical form, the hollow once known as white snarled in frustration as it waited for the strings binding him to this Quincy bitch would weaken.

It wasn't a long wait, only five years later did something occur. A bright light with a new soul suddenly appeared in the body of the woman. The Quincy woman had bred herself with the Shinigami. Taking this moment as the moment he'd escape, white had no idea what he was in for when he touched the new soul. It wasn't just bright, it was damn painful to be near it. This child was powerful and any hollow worth its salt would love to gobble it up, but as he tried to absorb the new soul, he found himself being the one that was being absorbed.

"No!" he screamed in fear. He did not survive Aizen.s experimentations and five years trapped in this woman to be absorbed by her offspring! Clawing his way to get away from the new soul, white fought for its right to exist. The new soul suddenly split its form, as two souls began to fight to exist.

White passed out from exhaustion. It no longer sensed that new soul. _Did I kill it?_ he wondered as unconsciousness came over the once long ago hollow.

He didn't become aware again until many months later. He stretched himself out as he realized that he hadn't moved in a long time. He then made a startling discovery. He had hands again. Not just hands, but a torso that had legs connected to them. It was a wonderful discovery! How could this be? He had been nothing but a mask in that woman's inner world for so long after his power had been sealed away. He moved his hands in front of his face and was examining them when something kicked him in the back. Mild annoyance filled him as he tried to move himself around and attack his attacker. It took a long time for him to move and by the time he was turned around exhaustion filled him once more.

Waking up to being kicked in the stomach was not a great way to greet the world. White opened his eyes but found that he couldn't see much of anything except his hands. When he felt the kick once again he gave a strong kick right back and grinned as the attacker stopped, but then the attacker was back again and he kicked and punched right back.

Suddenly he heard muffled voices. "They're active today." a woman's voice spoke. "I think they're jumping in my belly." A lighthearted giggle caused White to frown. The kicking stopped after awhile and soon after exhaustion filled White once more.

Every day seemed to be filled with these surprise attacks from his visitor. Soon the space around him began to get smaller as he got bigger. Then one morning he woke up to a head against his chest. The film between them was thinner now too. He got a real good look at his attacker and realized something. That new bright soul he'd felt months ago was this very being with its head on his chest. It was then White realized with horror that, although he wasn't absorbed by the being, he was now stuck with it in this increasingly small space. He really did not like this, at all.

As the weeks passed White could hear the voices more clearly now. According to what it understood, he was one of two babies being born to the Living World. His soul had been placed within a human baby's body. How had this grievance even occured? He found that he was annoyed by this.

The space was getting even tighter now. His head was stuck against the chest of his supposed brothers chest. The second babe had gotten bigger than himself. They both had gotten turned around, but now some sort of cord was wrapped around them, keeping them tightly held together. He did not like this position at all, not one bit. Giving out a kick of frustration he heard the woman outside give a pained gasp before rubbing her hand over the area the two were. He gave another strong kick in mild annoyance. His sibling joining him in his fun until suddenly the liquid around him began to leak out from above their heads.

Suddenly the walls around him began to contract as if trying to expel him out. He wasn't going quietly and fought against the pulls and pushes that were forcing him towards the opening. Suddenly the other baby was being pulled forward. Not wanting to be left behind White grasped the other child's ankle. He was not leaving him behind! Damn it, they'd been in this space for too long for a hollow like him to not give a damn about where the other was going.

The walls contracted around them and suddenly White lost his grip on the other as it slipped free and into the outside world. He wiggled and as another contraction occured, White let himself be pushed out and into the outside world where he was suddenly blinded by a white light; which caused him to scream in pain.

* * *

After hours of painful labor, Masaki could finally feel the end coming as her firstborn son came into the world. Isshin was grinning broadly as he was handed their first child, but suddenly pain filled her, making her scream loudly as the second child seemed to squirming to get out of her. It seemed almost panicked, desperate to get out. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she cried in such pain as the second child came so quickly that she swore she was going into shock. There was barely any time between the contractions. She didn't hear the doctor, nor did she hear Isshin's words of comfort. With one last cry of pain, she fell back against the hospital bed.

Crying, she heard the second baby crying. The doctors quickly rushed their child over to a nearby table. Isshin and she weren't even allowed to hold this one like they had been with their first. Murmurs were coming from the nurses. They sounded almost shocked. She felt her emotions give way as she began to cry. _Was something wrong with him? Was he dying? In pain? Why can't I see him?_ she thought as hot tears ran down her cheeks as panic slowly began to make its way into her emotions.

"Isshin..." she whispered to him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered in her ear.

The doctor then returned to her side and began coaching her in eliminating the afterbirth of the second twin. She was cleaned up and taken out of the room and brought to her own room where she and Isshin awaited news of their children. They didn't have to wait long as two bassinets were brought into the room. Both children were covered with powder blue blankets and had blue hats on their heads.

The first was given to Isshin who laughed lightly at the bright orange tuff on his head as he pulled the hat off. "He looks like an Ichigo." his voice was boisterous and woke the child in his arms instantly, who looked at him with annoyance before making use of his new lungs and began to cry very loudly. "I think he likes me!"

Masaki laughed nervously as she believed their son really did not like his father very well. "May I hold the other?" she asked the nurse who looked at her nervously.

"He's a bit different." the nurse explained. "He's very pale, but the doctor says he had a very strong heartbeat and all of the tests we have performed in the last hour say that everything is normal."

Masaki nodded in understanding. Very carefully the baby was placed in her arms. For the first time Masaki got a real good look at her second child. He had extremely pale white skin, blackened nails and blue lips. He looked as if he was death itself and it made her heart clutch in fear. His arms wiggled as he moved against her. "Why are his eyes covered?" she asked the nurse.

"The whites of his eyes are very dark." she stated with worry. "The doctor is being cautious and wants to keep those on for a while. He's worried that he may have sensitive eyes and that if his eyes are exposed to light right now that he may become blind." She then gently pulled the cap off of his head to reveal pure white fluff on the crown of his head. "All the nurses are either calling him Yuki or..."

"Shiro." Masaki said with warmth in her voice. "My little Shiro." She brought his head to her lips and kissed his tiny forehead before taking the hat from the nurse and placing it back upon his head.

 _Shiro._ The-hollow-that-wasn't-so-much-a-hollow-anymore thought to himself before a bemused half smile crossed his features. A coo came from the woman as she pointed out the smile to her mate. _That name will do woman._ Coincidentally the couple had named him exactly what his hollow name was without knowing. It would be interesting to see just who this couple was once the bandages were taken off of his eyes. He couldn't wait to cause them mayhem.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This story is gonna be a small project. I'm taking a totally different approach with it than I am with _Two of A Kind_. I am not sure how often it will be updated, but I swear I'm going to be posting more chapters to it. So, what does everyone think of the beginning to this story?


	2. Shiro

**Chapter 2** : _Shiro_

* * *

Big black/gold eyes watched through special goggle glasses intently as Masaki changed the diaper of the orange haired menace before placing said menace back into the play pen without any clothes on. It was a hot afternoon, both boys were over four months old and sitting up on their own; somewhat. Those small delicate feminine hands grasped Shiro by his underarms before lifting him up, placing him on the diaper changing table and began to undo the wet diaper.

The not-so-hollow child gave her a smirk and as she pulled the dirty diaper off, a spray of urine came her way. _Direct hit!_ he thought giggling as she cried out when the pee hit her directly in the face.

Isshin came into the room when he heard Masaki give out a surprised yell. "He likes doing that to you, doesn't he?" he stated as he watched her finish off cleaning her face. She gave him a slightly annoyed look before returning to cleaning Shiro up. The boy was now in a fit of giggles.

"Shiro, honey..." Masaki said sweetly. "Why must you do that?" Laughter was her only answer.

* * *

By afternoon, Shiro was bored. With his supposed mother busy cleaning and his annoying father working, he was left alone with Ichigo in the playpen. The orange haired boy was fast asleep on the pile of blue and green baby blankets. He was suppose to be napping, but he wasn't tired; never was. His dark eyes moved around the room, looking at the surrounding area. The woman wasn't around, which meant he could try to escape from the pen and do things that could annoy her or sit there like a good boy and wait for his brother to wake up. Then again, since when were hollows good guys?

Wiggling out of the blankets, untangling himself, Shiro crawled over to the edge of the playpen and tried climbing out, unfortunately, his little muscles weren't strong enough to pull his body up the netting of it. Growling in frustration, Shiro began to really hate this body of his. As a hollow he'd been so much stronger, with huge reiatsu, but now he was weaker than the weakest hollow. It wasn't right, nor was it fair.

Suddenly two strong hands picked him up from behind, startling slightly. Looking up through the mess of white hair, Shiro spotted Isshin. His eyes widening as the larger male took him out of the room. This was unusual,Isshin never did this. He was always left in there with Ichigo for a nap in the afternoon by Masaki and then brought back out by her. Isshin took him out of the shared bedroom, down the stairs, through the house towards the clinic that Shiro had only been to once before. They went into a back office where Isshin sat him down onto a fluffy blanket. Turning his head towards Isshin, Shiro was curious as to why he'd been brought here when he spotted a stranger behind Isshin.

"Isshin." the blond haired male tipped his stripped green and white bucket hat at Isshin as he walked into the room.

"Urahara." Isshin greeted the exile before looking down at his son. "Four months ago Masaki gave birth to twin boys, but our second born is a bit strange."

"Strange?" Urahara inquired as he bent down onto his knees to look at the infant. Taking in the odd goggles that were on the boy's face along with the pure snow white hair, Urahara stretched out his senses and came up short with what he was sensing from the boy. "The hollow." he stated this simply. "It seems the creature fused itself with your second child."

"No, he _is_ my second child." Isshin said sounding a bit disgusted as he gently pulled off the goggles and placed them on the desk before dimming the lights.

Bright golden eyes set against black background had Urahara's own eyes widening. "This can't be possible." he muttered as he reached out for the little one. Holding the infant close he inspected the child, as normal as it looked, the boy's energy said something different. "I can place a seal upon his power, but as he ages the seal will weaken. I estimate that it will break completely when he's a teen."

"Will he remember being a hollow?" Isshin asked, his tone worrying.

"It's possible he already does." Urahara said as he sat the little on the floor. "As he ages, those memories may leave him. I don't know for certain." He then took his hat off and waved it in front of Shiro, who gave him a look of _what's that for?_ "He certainly isn't like a normal infant. Sitting up completely unattended. I'm surprised he isn't talking, or cursing."

Shiro glared at the other man, not liking where this conversation was going. Getting onto his hands and knees he tried crawling away, but wasn't successful as Isshin picked him up once more. "Let's get this over with." he said handing his son to Urahara. "I may not see spirits any longer, but Masaki does and she says that she's been sensing a lot of them around here. If that's happening, it could be because of Shiro."

"Or his twin." Urahara countered, this surprised Isshin. "I sensed another power here and its similar to Shiro's. It's possible that by sharing a womb, the two boys also shared reiatsu. Shiro's power mimics his brother-"

"Ichigo." Isshin said filling in his firstborn sons name.

"-Ichigo's power or Ichigo could be mimicking Shiro's power." Urahara finished as Isshin sat Shiro on the desk. Calling forth his own power, Urahara began to chant out a sealing kido that would place several seals upon Shiro's power. A red and black mark appearing on Shiro's chest like a bullseye in the center of his chest before vanishing under the skin and embedding itself onto his soul.

Shiro felt suddenly very cold, before feeling like his mind was beginning to shutting down. Whimpers escaped his lips. _What did these people just do to him?_ That was when the water works began as he started to cry and cry and cry some more.

Picking him up, Isshin tried comforting him, but that only seemed to make it worse! "Isshin!" the yell from behind them caused both men to jump slightly. "What did you two do to Shiro!?" Masaki demanded before taking her son out of Isshin's hands.

"Nothing!" Isshin said as he continued to try calming his son down, only seeming to make things worse.

Masaki glared at him, not believing a word he was saying. Turning to walk out of the room with her son, she quickly snatched up his goggles and left. Taking him back to his room, Masaki laid Shiro down next to Ichigo. The little white haired boy continued to cry until his twin snuggled up against his chest. Once the twins were settle, Masaki left them to their nap, all the while worry eating at the back of her mind at what her husband and Urahara had done to make Shiro cry like that.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Figured I'd write up a chapter before going off to work. Hope everyone is enjoying their Independence Day weekend!

\- I hope this was a quick enough update.

 _Srw601_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 _Jet Set Radio Yoyo_ \- I'm so happy to have written something new that's never been done before.


	3. Love Him

**Chapter 3** : _Love him_

* * *

The memories of his past life seemed to have vanished all together from his mind after that day in the clinic. However, that wasn't the only thing that seemed to change. Masaki was the one to take notice of how Isshin seemed to distance himself from Shiro. At first she didn't think much of it, but as the days and weeks blended into one another; she did begin to notice the small things. First, if Shiro and Ichigo were playing together and Shiro began to get rough in his play, Isshin would separate the boys, quite literally. Shiro would be placed in the play pen as Ichigo was allowed to continue playing on the floor. Next, Shiro's bed was moved into the second bedroom, leaving Ichigo alone in his own room; something he made quite clear that he did not like with all his crying. Lastly, Isshin would no longer play with Shiro, but opted in playing with Ichigo.

Having had enough of his behavior, Masaki was going to put a stop to it before the boys began to take notice, thankfully they were still too young to notice; for now. Walking into the clinic, she found Isshin doing some paper work. "Isshin," she began. "we need to talk."

Isshin turned around in his seat and looked up at his wonderful wife. "Yes?" he asked. "What is it love?" All the while he was wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have this woman as his wife.

"I've begun to notice something." she said as she began pacing back and forth, nervousness coming over her. "You've been avoiding our son for awhile now." She then saw him open his mouth to object. Holding her hand up, she continued. "I know you love Ichigo, you idolize him; but you avoid Shiro. You don't hold him or cuddle with him or play with him. You have placed him in the bedroom next to Ichigo's leaving both of our sons alone and without each other to comfort one another." Placing her hands on her hips she spoke with a command in her voice. "You _will_ put Shiro's bed back where it belongs." she said with her finger pointing at him. "You _will_ stop ignoring him and you **_will not_ **separate him from his brother ever again. Do I make myself clear!?" By the end her voice had gotten loud, as if she was angry.

"Masaki-" Isshin began only to have that finger pointed in his face.

"I said, **do** I make myself **_clear_**?" she repeated.

Feeling like a misbehaved child, Isshin nodded numbly. "Yes." he answered, a bit of fear was in his features as she pulled her hand away.

"If you _ever_ return to treating him this way again, I will not go easy on you." she warned him.

"But that boy is a hollow!" he yelled at her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "He's the hollow that was sealed within you." he tried to explain. "I'm only trying to protect Ichigo."

"He may be." she finally answered. "But that boy is our son. His came from my body." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "If you find yourself unable to love him like Ichigo, I will take both boys and you will never see us again." she promised and by the look in her eyes, Isshin knew she was serious. "He is my little snowy Shiro. He may have been a hollow before, but now he is human. Love him. That's all I ask." Turning away, Masaki walked away from Isshin to leave him to think about what she'd just said to him.

* * *

That night Shiro found himself in Ichigo's bed. His older brother's arms were wrapped around him as he laid on his back. He didn't understand why they had been separated. His mind was blank about anything other than the normal baby things. He no longer could sit up without help, something seemed to confused his mother. Instead, he found he liked to do two things. Play and sleep. However, it seemed his father was always stopping him and separating him from his brother whenever they played. It was frustrating.

A sudden noise caused the infant to look towards the bedroom door through the wooden rails of the crib. There stood his father. Excitement filled his being. Cooing, he held his chubby arms up as the older man stood over the crib. Picking him up, Shiro grinned happily at his father, his smile splitting his face in half as his dark eyes shimmered with a joyful emotion.

"You can fool Masaki with your innocent antics," Isshin told the child. "but I'll be watching you." He warned the infant quietly. "I know the monster you are and will one day be." He watched Shiro grasp his palm with his tiny hands. "I won't let you hurt them. If I must, I will destroy you." With those words, Isshin placed the infant back into the crib, Ichigo's arms instantly seeking his brothers body out. Isshin watched as the two boys cuddled in their sleep. Hoping against hope that he wouldn't be forced to do what he'd just swore he'd do in order to protect his family.

* * *

At two years old, Ichigo was talking. Babble mostly. A bunch of jumbled up words that sometimes made no sense at all. Shiro, on the other hand, refused to speak; or so thought his parents. The truth was Shiro only spoke to Ichigo. Babble. That was all they spoke, but they seemed to understand what the other was saying, even if nobody else could.

Masaki came across their Babel talk one afternoon after cleaning and shopping. The boys were sitting on the floor of the kitchen in their training pants, shirts missing; as per usual. Ichigo babbled something to Shiro and a moment later Shiro handed him the blue truck next to him. A second later Shiro babbled something and Ichigo handed him the wooden kitty toy. Both boys seemed happy with their respective toys. When she made a noise, both turned their heads towards her; going silent instantly.

Shiro grinned up at her, as Ichigo stood up on tiny legs and walked/ran towards her. Ichigo's arms wrapping around her leg as he peered up at her and cried out. "Mama!"

"Were you and Shiro talking?" she asked him, gaining a shy grin as her answer before he nodded. "What we're you saying?"

"Shi wanted...uh...kitty." he answered honestly.

"And you wanted the car?" she asked as she took the toy from him and waved it in front of him. Ichigo nodded.

"Uh-huh." he answered as he began go sway his hips back and forth. " Potty." he suddenly told her, gaining an excited look from her as she led him to the upstairs bathroom, Shiro quickly following. Cheers were heard as Ichigo used the training potty for the first time.

"Uh-oh." Ichigo said causing Masaki to look towards Shiro who hadn't quite made it. The silver haired boy's training pants were soaked, tears threatening to fall as he thought he'd done something bad.

"Come here baby." Masaki said causing the oLd child to run into her arms. Quickly taking his pants off, Masaki began to clean his mess up before throwing away the training pants.

"Ma..ma..." Shiro spoke very quietly before burying his face against her shoulder.

"It's okay." she told him. "You'll learn." she kissed his white hair before taking his hand, standing and taking him into his room to find some new clothes to wear. Ichigo helping the entire time. It was unknown to her at that moment, but these days with her two boys would be numbered, as soon they'd be expanding their family and with it new troubles would arise.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know, I've made Isshin seem like the bad guy here; but I promise it will be turned around.

 _Mokushiroku15_ -Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

 _ZiggySmallz_ \- Well, at first they won't be hollow-like; however I do plan to give them more hollow-like personalities once they reach their teens.

 _pj_ \- I'll try to update more.

 _srw601_ \- I'm so glad you think that. I'm trying for originality here.


	4. Odd Behavior

**Chapter 4** : _Odd Behavior_

* * *

Shiro peered over the top of the couch down at a sleeping Masaki. Her belly was extended and had been growing larger and larger over the months. At almost four years old, he'd grown out of his terror faze; though Ichigo hadn't. He still was the silent one out of the two of them, something that his mother couldn't understand. He'd gone from being a terror to her to being a sweetie. Like Ichigo, he was a mama's boy. The news of becoming a big brother had flipped his world upside down. He'd always been the baby of the family, having been born second to Ichigo gave him certain rights and now he was going to loose them. A part of him was angry at this development, but another side told him that it wouldn't be that bad.

A tug on his pant leg caused him to look down. He was standing on Ichigo's shoulders looking over from the back of the couch. "What?" he asked too innocently. His black/golden eyes not betraying any sign of playfulness.

Ichigo didn't buy it. "Is she asleep?" he whispered.

Shiro climbed off of his brothers shoulders. "Yeah." he said as a half grin appeared on his face. "Let's go terrorize Goatface." Ichigo giggled at Shiro's nickname for their father. Shiro still could recall Isshin's faze of ignoring him, but then one day it had stopped and the raven haired man began to shower him with affection and love. It still unsettled him, but he took it in stride.

The two boys quickly made their way from the living room into the hall that led towards the clinic. This time Ichigo go onto Shiro's shoulders to look into the clinic. Upon seeing nobody in the next room, he turned the doorknob. Both boys fell forward, giggles threatened to escape their lips, but before that could happen they both slapped a hand over each other's mouths. They waited for a second before standing back up and running to the office where they knew their father would be.

When they arrived at the large room, the door was left wide open. Looking into the room from the edge of the doorway, they both spotted Isshin doing a mountain of paperwork, a week's worth that he was behind on. They both smiled upon realizing that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Moving quickly, they both took a side of the desk to hide by and waited to strike.

Isshin on the other hand was about to call it a day. Ever since he and Masaki had found out that she was pregnant with another set of twins, something she blamed him for, he'd been taking extra shifts at the hospital; which had brought more business to their small clinic. He now had three times as many patients and for some reason every last one had decided to come and see him in the last week. With Masaki no larger helping him out, Isshin had found himself backlogged with paperwork. Thankfully Masaki only had two more months before the babies were born, then only a month after that before she'd come back and help him.

Feeling sleep about to take over, Isshin yawned and leaned back into his chair. I could use a nap. he thought with a smile. _In the old days I'd do just that, but now..._ Sighing he was about to go back to work when suddenly from either side of him two boys jumped out and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"RAWR!" Both Ichigo and Shiro jumped out of their hiding places. Both boys began laughing at the look of terror on their father's face before both decided to jump onto his lap.

Terror wasn't the world Isshin was feeling at the moment. With a hand over his chest, his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. With a lap full of giggling boys, Isshin just shook his head at them. "Boys," he began as he finally calmed his heart. "what are you doing in here. You know it's off limits during the day." He was trying to sound stern, really he was; but as the smiling faces looked up at him, he found himself failing in that.

"We're bored!" Ichigo said, "Mama is sleeping again." Shiro just nodded in agreement. "Shiro and I wanted ta have fun. You're always fun."

Isshin got the point. Because he was fun to be around the boys had sought him out. _Still..._ His eyes looked from the boys to the work he really needed to finish.

"P-Play?" Shiro stuttered as he spoke. It was a habit he'd begun to do in front of Isshin, along with peeing his pants if Isshin scared him too badly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his brother. He really didn't understand why Shiro would get all scared whenever they were near the father. It made absolutely no sense to the other boy.

Isshin gave a sigh as he gave in to the twins whims. "Alright." he told them. "Go get your coats. We'll go to the park and have fun."

"Yay!" came the twin yells before they hopped off of his lap and ran off to obey him.

Looking at the paperwork he chuckled. _Oh well._ he thought as he stood and began to follow his children. _Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

In order for Shiro to go to the park, he had the wear dark glasses that blocked the sunlight. They were strapped onto his head like his goggles had been when he'd been a baby. This was in order for him not to worry about them falling off of his face. He really hated the glasses. He never understood why he had to wear them. His eyes weren't sun sensitive like the doctors had originally thought. What most people, except for Ichigo, didn't know, was that he could see at night like he could during the day. Ichigo thought it was a cool ability, Shiro didn't.

Running around like a couple of idiots, the two boys practically tired themselves out in thirty minutes. Shiro was ready to go back home within that time frame. Isshin picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Ichigo, however, wasn't ready and began to act out. No matter how many times Isshin yelled his name, Ichigo ignored him. Having enough, Isshin grabbed the little boy off of the jungle gym. This earned a lot of screams from the orange haired boy before suddenly he stopped moving.

Isshin figured Ichigo had tired himself out or something and continued to walk home with Shiro on his shoulders. The white haired little boy looked down at his twin as he was carried in Isshin's arm like a limp sack of noodles. Ichigo looked up at Shiro and suddenly Shiro felt a bit scared at the dark look in Ichigo's eyes. Just as the arrived at their home, Isshin was about to put Ichigo down in order to open the gate when Ichigo suddenly bit Isshin's hand causing the older man to drop him. Ichigo hissed at his father as he reached towards the boy before running towards the house and leaving Isshin in shock at what he'd just done.

"Brother scary when mad." Shiro commented from above.

Isshin looked up at the silver haired boy. Ichigo's behavior was not typical for human children, instead it reminded him of a hollow. What the hell is going on? he wondered as he walked into the house only find Masaki looking upset at him with a very innocent looking Ichigo clinging to his leg. Oh dear. What'd the boy tell her? he thought before he was yelled at for having carried Ichigo the way he had only to drop him.

It was odd, but for once Shiro didn't enjoy watching his mother give Isshin a tongue lashing, instead he went upstairs to sleep and ponder on why Ichigo had bitten their father. In his dreams Shiro found himself under a crescent moon, black night sky and white desert with a large white marble building in the distance. This was in front of him. Behind him, he saw a city with skyscrapers going in all directions. He seemed to be in the center of these two places. It was weird, but familiar at the same time. Then he saw two beings who seemed to be sleeping. He couldn't quite make them out, but something told him they were important. He just didn't know how or why. That's when the dream came to an end and he found himself once again in his shared bedroom with Ichigo.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have a day off next week and I may write another chapter to this story.

 _ZiggySmallz_ : Ichigo showed some hollow-like behavior here. The next chapter will have the protective streak show up in both boys.

 _MistyPaws_ : Yes, his seal will break when he gets older and yes his memories will come back. It will get interesting.


	5. Not Normal

**Chapter 5** : _Not Normal_

* * *

Ichigo looked between his father and the stripe-bucket hat wearing man to his brother who was hiding behind one of the candy isles, all the while peering out at the strange man who was talking to their father. As soon as they had arrived at the candy store, Shiro had stiffened up once he'd spotted the strange man. Urahara. That was the name is father introduce him as. It was obvious that Shiro was scared of the man. Why? Now that was the question. Ichigo had never met the man before, so that automatically meant that Shiro hadn't either, right?

"Ichigo." Isshin called his eldest son over to his side.

The orange haired child ran over to his father's side instantly, with a sucker held out. "Please?" he asked his father. Ichigo had learned that Isshin was a sucker for manners and when he used them he almost always got what he wanted.

"Sure." Isshin agreed as he took the piece of candy and sat it on the counter.

"Shiro too?" Ichigo asked. His brother really liked sweets. Ichigo liked them, but only up to a certain point.

"Of course." Isshin stated before he picked Ichigo up and sat him on the counter as well. "Ichigo I want you to sit still. Okay?" he asked in his serious tone. The little boy nodded as he watched the storekeeper walk around to the front of the counter to stand in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked into the strange man's shadowed eyes and felt a sudden shiver go down his spine. A thought coming to him. That this man was more than he seemed. At that moment, Ichigo didn't know how right he was with that thought.

It was then that Ichigo saw the man's hands glow a light green color. He touched Ichigo's chest with one hand before touching the top of his head with the other. After several seconds, he suddenly felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Urahara saw Shiro looking up at him with a worried look in place. He hadn't even heard the boy move let alone feel his energy get closer until now.

"Don't hurt my brother." Shiro said, his voice sounding very scared and by the slight tremor in the boys hands, Urahara could tell he was very scared of him.

Opening his mouth to speak, Urahara was beat to the punch by Isshin. "He's not hurting Ichigo." Isshin assured his youngest. "He's helping him."

Urahara removed his hands from Ichigo. "Actually, there's nothing to help with." Urahara bent down and picked Shiro up. The white haired boy went stiff immediately. Sitting him next to Ichigo, he first handed Ichigo the sucker he'd picked out earlier before reaching in his pocket of his haori and pulled out another sucker.

"But I swear he-" Isshin began only to be stopped by a look in Urahara's eyes.

"I have no doubt that Ichigo bit you and may have shown some _odd_ behavior afterwards." Kisuke stood back and watched the two boys interact. Ichigo trading his sucker for his brothers. Shiro checking Ichigo out to make sure he really wasn't hurt. It was interesting to watch the hollow-child interact with his twin. "I believe Ichigo may have been influenced by Shiro within the womb. As the two had grown within Masaki, they shared reiatsu. As I examined Ichigo, I felt some residual hollow reiatsu inside of him." he said as he walked towards the backroom door. "It's not harming him." he added before leaving the room.

Isshin looked at his two boys, Ichigo was whispering something into Shiro's ear before both boy's began laughing. "Then there isn't anything to worry about?" he asked, his voice loud enough to be heard by the former captain, turned exile.

"Now I did not say that." Kisuke came back into the room with a necklace that held a single red gem on it. Placing it around Ichigo's neck he watched the gem turn colors before settling on a brilliant blue color. "Incredible." he mumbled with awe in his voice. "It would seem Ichigo here is very special indeed." He messed the boys soft hair up, causing Ichigo to look at him with annoyance. Ichigo pulled the necklace off as Kisuke continued. "Not only has the hollow reiatsu fuzed with him, but the Quincy and shinigami powers within him have fuzed in perfect harmony. In other words, Ichigo is a very unique hybrid. I am almost certain that when his powers _do_ begin to manifest, that they'll do so quickly." He looked at Isshin very seriously. "You need to ensure to train him before this happens, otherwise, when they do appear he'll have no idea of how to protect himself."

He went to continue when from his peripheral vision he saw Ichigo put the necklace around Shiro's neck. Instead of a brilliant blue color, a pure white color appeared. "Goatface, Shiro's glows too!" Ichigo exclaimed.

 _Oh this isn't good_. Kisuke thought as he realized what this meant. Not only were Shiro's powers beginning to slowly return, but when they fully manifested the boy was going to be so _very_ powerful. _Possibly too powerful._

"What does that color mean?" Isshin demanded, the tone he had almost sounded like a command.

"Calm down." Kisuke told him as he popped a chocolate candy into his own mouth. "It only means that Shiro's sleeping reiatsu will be powerful once it reawakens." Isshin frown at this. "It's nothing to worry about. I know people who can be called in if it gets out of hand.

Isshin's eyes widened as he realized who he meant. "You mean _**they're**_ still alive?!" He sounded both shock and impressed that, that was even possible.

Kisuke smirked as he waved his paper fan in front of his face. "Did you ever doubt?" Then looking a bit more serious he continued. "The best thing you could do for either of these boys is train them together. Ensure they get strong, together. The more focused they are on protecting each other, the better."

* * *

A week later the twins found themselves enrolled into a karate class at the local community center. While there they met Tatsuki, a girl who not only could promise pain, but dish it out too. Ichigo instantly liked her, Shiro was unsure but went along with it as Ichigo seemed happy. They always got beat up there though and while the bruises would fade the lessons they learned there would last throughout their lives.

It was during one of their lessons at karate that Isshin, instead of Masaki, picked the twins up. They had to leave early due to their mom being taken to the hospital. She was two weeks early in her labor and though Isshin tried to hide it from the boys, he was worried for her. Over the last week, Masaki had been getting weak and slept longer than usual. She had also been eating less. These were worrying signs and the doctor in him was trying to figure out what was wrong with her without worrying her. As they arrived at the hospital, Isshin took the two boys to the daycare center there and then disappeared to find his beloved wife.

Once alone Ichigo looked at Shiro. "Do you think Mama is okay?" he asked.

Shiro grinned. "She's fine." he stated with confidence. "Goatface said so."

"But he looked worried." Ichigo pointed out.

Shiro looked towards the lady that was watching them, her attention was on a pair of cute blonde girls in pink dresses. "If we sneak out now, we could find her before Goatface does and make sure she's okay." he said with a wide grin.

"Sure." Ichigo grinned back mischief entering his eyes as he waited for Shiro to make the first move. Without hesitation the white haired boy moved quickly, with his orange haired counterpart following. Once the daycare door was opened, without any problems on their behalf, they took off down the hall towards the elevator. This is when the two boys had an adventure that would lead them to getting into trouble.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! I actually was able to write this chapter. Got called in on my day off, sucked, but it's more money in my pocket.

 _Srw601_ \- I hope this chapter explained why Ichigo is acting out a bit.

 _Magapanda34_ \- Aw, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I hope the next chapter brings you delight. Mischief abounds.

 _Naeme_ \- I am so very happy you are enjoying my take on this story.

 _Anielsen33326_ \- Yep. They are Karin and Yuzu, who are about to be born. ^_^


	6. Hospital Adventure

**Chapter 6** : _Hospital Adventure_

* * *

Leaving the first floor of the hospital, the boys entered an elevator and began pressing all of the buttons. They decided that would be the most effective way to get the thing to move. When the doors opened to the next floor, Ichigo ran out first only for the doors to close on Shiro. Both thought the same thing at the same moment as the doors closed. Uh-oh.

Deciding not to panic, Ichigo began exploring the floor he was on. He found that the rooms were full of old and sick people. No rooms were full of babies or pregnant moms, or even his mom. Wondering around, Ichigo found an empty room and entered the room. Inside wasn't as empty as he thought. He found a man and woman on a bed naked, and in his mind that meant they were making a baby. Making a face of disgust, he quickly vacated the room and ran down the halls to another elevator and waited for it to open up for him.

* * *

As Ichigo was exploring the second floor, Shiro had finally calmed himself down in order to figure out what he was going to do. I'll find Mama. he decided with a nod to himself. She'll know what to do. When the doors opened to the third floor, Shiro found the walls decorated with balloons and pictures of clowns. He hated clowns! Stepping out, Shiro peered around the corner of the ward and found the halls slightly empty, except for a little girl in a wheelchair. Hoping to pass her by without being noticed, Shiro stepped around the chair only for his arm to be touched by the lightest of touches. Turning his head, he looked at the girl who was smiling up at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were my brother." she said still grinning up at him.

Shiro pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "Do I look like him?" he asked.

The girl looked him over before giggling. "Nu-uh." she answered. "You've got white hair like an old man."

Shiro growled in annoyance. Like he hadn't heard that one before. The four year old boy went turn away from her when she grabbed his arms once again. "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

Without thinking, he answered. "Shiro Kurosaki."

"I'm Inoue Orihime." she said cheerfully.

Looking her over, Shiro noticed the cast on her leg. Even though she was hurt, she was smiling. He also noticed that her orange/red hair on her head matched the gown she was wearing making it look like it had been done on purpose."Why are you happy?" he asked. "You're hurt."

"Because..." she began as she poked her forefingers together. "Because I got to meet you today."

A pink flush crossed Shiro's features. Turning away from her quickly out of embarrassment, Shiro yelled over his shoulder as he took off. "Well I've gotta find my Mama!" As he ran down the hall, Shiro could still feel the heat on his face from the girl's words. Going passed a nurses station, Shiro found another set of elevators. As the doors closed he decided that girls were weird and these funny feeling were the result of being around their weirdness.

* * *

Indigo turned around as the doors to the elevator opened up to a busy room. His eyes widening as he saw nurses and doctors rushing around. Deciding there was no way his Mama would be on this floor, he quickly pressed a button; unfortunately that was when a bed with a patient was pushed onto the elevator. A nurse was helping a man breathe as the doctor was talking to another nurse who pressed a needle into the man's arm.

Ichigo hoped nobody would notice him as they were busy with the man. He got his wish too as the group quickly exited the elevator with the man on another floor, which Ichigo decided to explore. This floor was bit quieter than the others he'd been on. Walking quietly through the halls he pressed a door open and saw seats in this room. Walking inside he saw a big window looking down upon a group of people. Looking down upon the scene, Ichigo found himself transfixed upon what the doctors were doing.

A man was on a table with his belly cut open. Doctors had their hands inside of the opened cavity as they spoke to the others in the room. The man had been shot, from what Ichigo could overhear from the comm system in the room he was in. They, the doctors below, knew where the bullet was, but were having problems getting to it because of a bleeder. Suddenly Ichigo felt another's presence. Turning he saw the ghostly figure of the man below. The doctors began yelling.

"Ah, it seems my time has finally passed." the man stated. "You seemed transfixed by my operation."

"My Daddy is a doctor too." he replied to the man.

The man's eyes widened before he chuckled. "I see." he said softly. "Was he one of them who were trying to save me?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. My Mama is here having a baby, but my brother Shiro and I got lost." he explained. "Now I can't find Shiro!" he wailed at the spirit, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hmm..." the spirit said as he looked around. "Then I'll help you before I pass on." he said with a slight smile causing Ichigo to stop crying.

"Really?" he asked the spirit who have a nod. "Thank-you." The Two turned towards the door, as they left the operation room observation room, he asked the spirit. "How did you get shot?"

"It's irrelevant." the spirit answered as they turned towards the stairwell to leave the floor.

* * *

At that moment Shiro was currently being chased by a large nurse who had deemed him to be an escaped patient from the children's floor. Sliding across the floor on his feet, Shiro quickly made for a fast escape and opened a door into a stairwell. Upon doing so he found three orderly's smoking cigarettes in the stairwell. The three men looked at the pale skinned albino boy with shock as he ran between their legs as they tried to grab him up. At first Shiro had thought this was annoying, being chased that is; however, now he saw it a game. The longer he could keep away from the adults, the better he was at being avoided.

Running down the steps, which was a feat for a four year old, Shiro came to landing where he saw Ichigo and an old man. "Ichi!" he yelled as he came to a stop.

Ichigo looked up the stairs to see the nurse and orderly's panting. "Stop!" one yelled. "Kid!"

Ichigo grinned at his brother. "Having fun?" he asked Shiro who grinned back at him as he pulled off his sunglasses revealing that his black/gold eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Yes!" he yelled as he answered Ichigo excitedly. "Who's he?" he asked pointing at the old man.

"He's a spirit." Ichigo answered. "I think."

Shoot heard the group coming their way. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, the two boys ran from the pursuers down the stairs and onto another floor. As they opened the door, they bumped into a man's leg. The man grabbed both boys by the arms. "Who are you two?" he asked in a demanding voice before his eyes widened as he caught sight of Shiro's eyes. "What the-"

"Ichigo! Shiro!" came the all too familiar voice of their father.

The man grasping them looked up. "I should have known these rambunctious children belonged to you, Kurosaki." he said as he released Ichigo's arm to push his glasses up his nose.

"Ryuken!" Isshin yelled out with cheer.

"Let go of my brother!" Ichigo yelled at the white haired man before kicking his leg.

Isshin felt sweat drop down his neck as Ryuken suddenly looked ready to murder his son. Laughing nervously, he grabbed Ichigo up. "You know how boys can be." he said before holding his hand out to Shiro."

"This boy," Ryuken said, "he's not normal." He released Shiro who ran over to Isshin, grasping his father's hand as he did so.

"I know." Isshin answered. "But we love him, even with his differences."

Ryuken stayed silent as he watched Isshin leave him behind. _Yet it might be those differences that create the monster he will inevitably become_. he thought as Isshin and the two boy's vanished into a room. _Are you ready for the day you may have to destroy him?_ He began walking away. _I wonder if you'll be able to do it? That is a day I'll be waiting for, because if you fail..._ He raised his arm, the charm with the quincy cross hanging from it could be seen. _I'll be ready to finish it._ Looking towards the open stairwell door, Ryuken saw three dumbfounded employees. "Get back to work." He ordered them. The chorus of _yes sir_ was like music to his ears.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got this posted on a work day! I'm so proud of myself! ^_^


	7. Big Brothers

**Chapter 7** : _Big Brothers_

* * *

Shiro stared in amazement at the two little girls that were laying in his mother's arms. One black haired baby girl and one blonde haired baby girl. Pushing his glasses up onto his head, he moved closer to get a better look; like Ichigo. The black haired girl looked like their father, but was cute. "Shiro, what do you think of your sisters?" Masaki asked him.

Looking up at her, his black/gold eyes noticed how tired she looked. "Cute." he said as he pointed at the dark haired baby. He looked at the baby in her arms and flushed. "Cuter."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Karin's cute."

"Karin?" Masaki asked incredulously.

"Yuzu!" Shiro said pointing at the other.

Both parents sweat-dropped at their sons. It would seem they wouldn't have to worry about names for these two. "Well," Isshin said with a light laugh. "I guess we have names for them now."

Masaki chuckled as she agreed. She watched as her boys seemed raptured by their new siblings, especially Shiro. His wide eyes watched as the newborns moved in her and Isshin's arms. Every sound and movement was caught by his watchful gaze. Ichigo, on the other hand, couldn't seem to understand why the newborns weren't laughing at his silly faces. Looking up at her husband, who was watching the boys like a hawk, she couldn't help but feel immense love for her family. Never in her wildest dreams as a young teenager had she dreamt of having a family like the one she'd been gifted with. She only prayed that things continued as they were and that their happiness wouldn't be torn from them.

* * *

It took three days for Masaki and the twins to come home. Though it was a short time, to two four year old boys, it was like a month of being separated from their mother. Their neighbor, an old lady that smelled like mothballs, watched over them as Isshin left to bring Masaki and the girls home.

Ichigo looked at the playroom next to their room. Over the last several months it had been transformed into a baby room. Pink walls and floors along with cribs, changing tables, toys and blankets. Shiro paused by the door entrance and looked inside with his brother. "Goatface says that we're big brothers now." Ichigo told him. "I'm not sure..."

"...how to do it?" Shiro asked. Ichigo nodded. "Same here." Shiro was glad he wasn't the only one feeling unsure about being a big brother. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't play with the babies, they were too small and fragile looking right now. "Did he say what to do?" he asked Ichigo, who shook his head no.

"Boys, lunch is ready!" their neighbors voice called for them. Running down the stairs, the two boys came to a stop in front of the old lady who smiled warmly at them as they sat at the table.

"I can't eat." Ichigo announced to her. "I'm still thinking."

"Well think while you eat." the woman answered.

"Goatface says we're big brothers." Ichigo told her.

"Yes, I know." she said with a warmness to her voice as she chuckled at the nickname the boys warmly called their father.

"But how do we..." Ichigo began as he took a bite out of the sandwich she offered him.

"...be big brothers?" Shiro finished as he was given a sandwich as well.

"I see." the woman smiled as she though of her own older brother who was no longer alive. "You protect your sisters from things or people who can harm them." She told the boys. "You play with them. Make sure they're happy and teach them things you think they should know."

"But-" Shiro began only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"They're babies!" He told her an exasperated look crossing his features.

The older woman chuckled at their dilemma. _To think such things, as mundane as this seemed, were like a life or death situation for these boys_. "They won't always be babies." She said with a wide grin. "I'm sure you'll both figure it out as you go."

Both boys gave a sad sigh at not being able to get a true answer from their neighbor lady. "Kids!" Masaki's voice echoed.

Almost instantly, their troubles from before seemed to vanish as both Ichigo and Shiro went to greet their family. "We're home!" Isshin's voice echoed right after their mother's. Coming down the hall, the two saw the twins and zoomed in on them. Ichigo bending down to peer at Yuzu as Shiro went on his hands a knees to look at Karin. Both girls were in their carriers and were fast asleep. The boys heard their parents talking, but ignored them as they were now interested in their new sisters.

Suddenly Shiro smelt something and grabbed his nose. At that moment Karin woke up and began to cry. "Mama, she stinks!" he cried out causing Masaki to giggle.

"Do you want to help me?" She asked the two boys who gave her nods as their answers.

Walking up the stairs to their sisters rooms, they watched their mother undress and take the white diaper off of Karin. "Ew!" Shiro cried out upon seeing the dirty diaper.

"Yuck!" Ichigo cried out. Both boys covered their noses with their hands to try and block the smell.

"They don't smell that bad." Isshin states as he brought Yuzu into the room for her own changing.

"You two were much worse." Masaki told them.

Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other, made a face and ran off to get away from the smells. "Chickens!" Isshin yelled after them as Masaki laughed at him. "What?"

"I remember when you changed Shiro's diaper the first time." she laughed as she finished Karin's diaper. "I almost thought that you'd go off to find a hazmat suit to change it."

"Ugh! Now his diapers were just toxic." he groaned at the memory as he wiped Yuzu's butt and began to put a new diaper on. Masaki's laugh caused him to look at the doorway where Ichigo and Shiro were now wearing surgical masks and gloves.

"We can help now." Ichigo announced.

Masaki bent down and removed the masks as she cradled Karin with one arm. "Let's leave these in here for next time. Alright?" She asked them gaining nods from both boys.

* * *

Shiro watched as both of his sisters played on their blanket that was stretched out on the ground. They were at the park, Ichigo and him were taking turns in watching over their sisters. Their father was making faces at the now month old girls, who giggled at just about anything the idiot did. A sound of a camera shutter closing caught Shiro's attention. Looking up he saw his mother taking pictures of the first outing for the twin girls.

Standing Shiro ran over to her and reach up towards her. "Yes Shiro?" she said as she bent down to his level.

"I wanna..." he began as he point at the camera. "take pictures with you Mama."

Masaki's eyes softened a bit before she began to explain how to use the small camera. Once she was certain that he could handle it, she went over to the blanket and picked up the twin girls. Ichigo ran over to his brother's side as Shiro took a picture of their mother with the girls, Goatface smiling the whole time. The next image Ichigo took after watching Shiro take a picture, the white haired boy running to join them and get his picture. Last came Isshin taking a picture as Ichigo joined them in the picture. Afterwards the two boys drug their father into a game of chase, which turned into roughhousing where the boys tried to take him down. By the end of the day, everyone was so exhausted.

That night as Shiro slept with Ichigo at his side, a nightmare came to him; one of many to come. This nightmare would leave many questions for the young boy and nobody to ask those questions to.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got another chapter out. Hope everyone enjoyed this. ^_^


	8. The Nightmare

**Chapter 8** : _The Nightmare_

* * *

Shiro woke to find himself floating in water. Black fingernails on the tips of his fingers. His body was much larger than it had been before. His hair was very long and floated around him in the water. He reached his hand up to his face, but did not feel the soft smooth outline of his skin, but instead it felt like he had a mask on. His hands went even higher upon his head and found two curved horns upon his head pointing in the forward position.

 _I'm a monster!_ was his first thought as he came fully awake.

Shiro turned his head one way and then another before he looked down at his hands once more. Lifting his hand to his chest, Shiro tried to calm himself down. Surely his mother and father would find him. Right? Ichi definitely would find him. Ichi would never leave him, even if he did look like a monster. Suddenly he saw three figures walk up to the glass cage that held him in the water. Their voices echoed, but something about these men was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he should be angry at them. He slammed his fist against the glass wall causing the white haired male to look at him, his slanted eyes opening slightly to reveal icy blue eyes.

"Violent, isn't he?" the fox man stated, for his eyes reminded Shiro of a fox for some reason.

"Will we be able to control it?" the dark skinned man asked.

 _Control me?_ Shiro wondered. _Why would they want to control me? Who are these men?_ A frightening thought crossed his mind as an icy feeling ran down his back. _Did they kidnap me?_ Fear filled Shiro as the brown haired male looked at him. The charismatic the man had seemed to hold a dark secret to it. Shiro did not like this man. He was dangerous!

"We shall release him in the jureichi and see what happens from there." the man stated.

Shiro suddenly screamed as his body was electrocuted, the electric current was amplified by the water, making it so much worse. When he came to again, Shiro found himself in an alleyway. Jumping into the air the white hair boy, turned monster, ran.

The next scene of events that took place were in a blur. He saw his father, his mother even. Both looked at him with such hate. Seeing that from his father wasn't all too unfamiliar, but the look startled him from his mother. Both attacked him and before he could say anything he felt his world melt away.

* * *

Waking Shiro screamed as the dream was still fresh in his mind. Ichigo woke instantly and tried comforting his twin, only to have Shiro wrap his arms tightly around him while crying hysterically. The door to their room opened, startling Shiro who lifted his dark eyes up to find his mother approaching him. The dream her came to the forefront of his mind and as she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, Shiro screamed.

"NO!" he screamed over and over as he wiggled to get away from her. She was going to hurt him. She was gonna-

Suddenly Ichigo pulled him back into his arms. "It's okay Shiro." he said as he began rocking back and forth with his brother in his arms continuing to cry as the dream refused to leave the little boy.

"NO!" Shiro continued to scream.

Isshin came into the rooms moment later. "The girls are awake." he said to Masaki tiredly as more cries filled the household.

"He won't let me comfort him." she told him with a worried look.

Isshin sighed as he looked down at the white haired boy. "I'll take care of him, while you take care of the girls." he Tod her with a reassuring look.

Masaki gave a nod, before giving Shiro one more worried look. "Alright." she said as her shoulders dropped in defeat.

Isshin got onto his knees as he leaned over the bed the boy's shared. "Hey kiddo," he said softly as he petted Shiro's head. "It's going to be alright. It was just a bad dream." He began rubbing Shiro's back as the boy continued to cry into Ichigo's chest. It was then that Isshin noticed how cold his son was. Even through the light pajama top, Isshin could feel the coolness of his skin. _He's freezing_. he thought with worry. "Ichigo, I'll be right back. Keep doing what you're doing."

"Okay Pop." Ichigo agreed with a nod. With both of their parents gone, Ichigo continued the rocking motion and hugged his brother tightly to his body. He hadn't wanted to say anything to embarrass Shiro, but their bed was wet now. Neither boy had wet the bed in a very long time. "It's gonna be okay Shiro." He tried to reassure his brother, but was unsure if it was having any effect.

Isshin came back a few moments later and extracted Shiro from Ichigo, which seemed to be a very bad idea as the little boy screamed as if he was being hurt by his father. Ichigo got out of bed and followed them into the bathroom. Isshin sat Shiro on the edge of the bathtub, which had been filled with warm water. Ichigo got an idea and began taking his clothes off as Isshin finished doing the same for Shiro. As soon as Shiro was placed into the water, Ichigo got into it too and pulled his brothers back against his chest.

"Your brother is in shock Ichigo." Isshin told his eldest son. "You need to warm him up."

Ichigo nodded, not really understanding what shock was. "The bed is wet Pop." he told his father who gave a sigh.

"Alright." he said as he stood up. "Don't let him fall asleep." Ichigo gave a nod as Isshin left the room for a moment.

Rubbing Shiro's slowly warming body, Ichigo stated quiet as he listened to his brother's quiet mumbles. He kept saying the word no over and over. Ichigo lifted Shiro's chin to force his brother to look into his eyes. "I don't know what you dreamt of, but I'm here Shiro."

Shiro blinked at him, but went silent afterwards. He clung to Ichigo like a lifeline, because at that moment in his mind Ichigo was his only link to reality.

Masaki came in with Isshin a few moments later with warm towels. Both parents began to dry off their sons, Shiro staying quiet the whole time. Not even a whimper as Masaki dried his body off, even though the memory of her killing him was still there. Both boys were placed in clean night clothes and fresh sheets. Neither Masaki or Isshin left the two alone for the rest of the night, opting stay close just in case Shiro needed them.

* * *

Morning came early for the Kurosaki family as the twin girl's made their needs known quite loudly. Shiro tugged out of bed by Ichigo, who helped him dress for the day. Shiro wasn't feeling all too happy this morning, as the dream was still at the forefront of his mind. For breakfast Ichigo got the cereal out and though he made a mess, he made them breakfast. The two boys sat in front of the television and watched cartoons. As Ichigo finished his breakfast, he saw that Shiro had barely touched his bowl.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked his brother.

The white haired boy shook his head. "No." he stated sadly as tears began falling from his dark eyes. "Ichi?" he began as a questioned formed on his lips. "Am I a monster?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "No." he answered honestly as Shiro sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Who called you that?" he asked getting upset that someone had told his brother that.

"Nobody." Shiro answered as he laid his head on his arms that were on the coffee table.

Ichigo frowned at the sad look in his brother's black/gold eyes. "You're not a monster." he restated. "And even if you were, you're my brother." Shiro raised an eyebrow at that. "Being my brother means that if you're a monster, so am I." Ichigo grinned at him. "So if you turn out to be one, we'll be monsters together."

Shiro suddenly threw himself at Ichigo and began to cry. Peering at the scene, Masaki held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from interrupting the boy's moment. Upon hearing what they were talking about though, Masaki began to cry, tears forming and falling from her eyes. When Isshin arrived at her side, she turned towards him and hugged her husband as she cried softly against his chest, thus leaving Isshin a bit confused.

* * *

A week after the first nightmare, the second one came. It was even more violent than the first. Showing Shiro himself attacking and killing a man. Blood on his hands. Next a battle between himself and his father. His father had a huge sword, but that sword seemed like nothing against the red energy beam he had used and fired from between his horns. In the end he was once again killed by his mother the same moment he had attacked her.

He woke up screaming once again and once more Ichigo was the only one able to comfort him. Isshin again made a warm tub full of water and as the two boys soaked in it, he changed the sheets on their bed; as Shiro had wet it once more.

During the next month the dreams got increasingly worse and with them came Shiro falling into a depression. He would go silent for days at a time and look so sad. During this time Ichigo never left his side and had taken to holding his hand on most days to ensure Shiro was never left behind. The only thing keeping Shiro stable was Ichigo. The white haired boy felt at a loss at what to do. He couldn't tell his brother that he was dreaming of dying or that it was their parents who were killing him I. his dreams and the dreams kept coming, that is until one day they stopped. However, with the dreams coming to a stop was Shiro no longer talking. He wouldn't ever speak again until he the day he met a true monster years later.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know this chapter was a bit sad, not to worry though, the next one won't be. It'll have some action in it and yes, Grand Fisher is about to show up. As for whether or not Masaki lives, well you will have to wait and see. ^_^


	9. Monsters Are Real

**Chapter 9** : _Monsters Are Real_

* * *

 **Instinct**. _An innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli._

Nine year old Shiro looked at the definition again and again. His instincts were telling him not go outside today. It was raining, he hated the rain. He hated getting wet. He hated the mud that would get on his boots and clothes. He hated that he'd get pushed into mud puddles by the other kids. He hated that Ichigo would end up fighting them for him. He hated that his brother would always end up with bruises because of these fights.

"Shiro! Time for school." his mother's voice echoed up the stairs into his and Ichigo's room. He tugged at his school uniform. His dark eyes looked at the falling rain once more. He really hated today.

* * *

Ichigo grinned at his brother as they sat in their desks next to one another in the back row. The teachers had placed Shiro in the back of the because he was a supposed distraction. Ichigo then punched the kid in the back seat next to Shiro after the kid had called Shiro a demon. The next day Ichigo was placed next to Shiro. Today they were having a pop quiz. Most of the kids groaned, but the twins loved quizzes. If one knew the answer but the other didn't, they'd use their code system to give each other the answers. They were sneaky like that and the teachers had yet to pick up on what they were doing.

Ichigo looked over the paper and grinned as he realized he knew everything but a few answers. Shiro on the other hand glared at the piece of paper as he only knew a few of the answers. Shiro sneezed once, Ichigo tapped out the answer with his pencil in code. Shiro wrote down his answer. When Ichigo came to his problems he tapped the eraser end of his pencil on the desk. Shiro tapped his fingers on his desk. The back of the paper was an essay question that both could fill out without a problem. Finishing at the same time, the boys were left with five minutes before class let out.

After classes were finished Ichigo glanced up to see Tastuki walking up to them with a glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know how, but you two are cheating on tests." she accused him.

Shiro turned his golden eyes towards her. "Prove it." Ichigo dared her knowing exactly what Shiro wanted to say without saying it.

Her cheeks flushed at him. "If we weren't in school..." she began as a threat was making its way out only for her to stop. "Are you two coming to the dojo today?"

Both twins grinned.

* * *

Shiro ended up on his back on the dojo mats. He'd just been tossed over Tatsuki's shoulder and thrown on his back. He hated fighting against girls. Girls were meant to be protected. That's what Goatface had always taught him and Ichigo. Girls were meant to be protected and cared for. You were to never ever punch a girl, only bastards did that. He'd love to tell Tatsuki that, but he didn't want to get punched in his face, that and he had yet to speak since he was four.

Ichigo suddenly was on his stomach next to him as Tatsuki had taken him down as well. The two boys groaned in pain as they sat up. Tatsuki was grinning ear to ear at the two of them. Both were now wondering why they even were here today. Lightning suddenly struck causing all the other students in the dojo to gasp in surprise. After that the teacher dismissed the class.

* * *

"Ichigo, you're getting all wet!" Masaki yelled at the orange haired boy whose hair was getting soaked by the rain.

Shiro was hiding under his yellow umbrella. He also wore a matching raincoat and boots. He hated the rain. As Masaki bent down to put Ichigo's hat on Shiro held the second umbrella for her. "Thank-you Shiro honey." she told him as she took her umbrella back from him. "Ichigo honey, please walk on this side."

"But Mama, if I do that I can't protect you properly." Ichigo told her. "If I walk on this side, I can."

"Oh Ichigo." Masaki chuckled lightly.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly turned towards the river. "What's that girl doing?" he asked her.

Masaki turned to see who Ichigo was talking about only to see nothing there. "What girl?" she asked.

Shiro turned his head to look at where Ichigo was seeing the little girl at. He didn't just see the girl, but he saw a hook that was against the girl's neck. Frowning, Shiro realized that something was going on and he felt as if something was wrong with this picture. His fingers tingled with heat as he continued to look at the girl by the river. He saw Ichigo move out of the corner of his eye and grabbed his brother's wrist. Before Ichigo could saw anything Shiro did something he hadn't done in years, he spoke one word. "No."

Masaki covered her lips as a gasp left them. She was so shocked that Shiro had spoken that she didn't realize the danger they were in.

"But-" Ichigo began to protest.

Shiro nodded towards the girl. "Wait." He told his brother. Time seemed to stand still for the twins as the girls seemed to suddenly look angry, very angry before jumping into the river.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he feared for the younger looking girl. "Shiro!" he yelled at his brother.

"Wait." Shiro whispered causing Masaki to look towards the river.

As her eyes looked upon the water it suddenly seemed to explode upwards dozens of feet into the air. One word registered to her mind in that moment. Hollow. Fear gripped her heart as she grabbed up both boys under her arms and ran. Though she couldn't see it, a monster hollow known to the Shinigami as Grand Fisher was high on her tail and closing in on her with every beat of her heart.

Shiro had never seen a spirit transform into something so hideous as the thing that was chasing them. It looked like a swamp monster with a mask and an angler as a tail. Suddenly Shiro found himself on his back in a wet puddle. The creature screeched as it whipped its tail at them. "Mom!" Ichigo's voice cried out as the lure was about to catch ahold of her. Masaki grasped both of her boys tightly to her. Thinking that it would be bad if that thing touched them, Shiro did some quick thinking and threw his umbrella at the creature. The handle grasping the string of the lure as it went flying at the monster.

"Get up Mom!" Shiro yelled at her.

Masaki, however, found herself terrified to move. She'd always known that it would happen one day. That they might come across a hollow and that she'd have no way of protecting her children from the monster. A defining sound pierced the air suddenly causing her to cry out as she covered her ears.

As this was happening, Grand Fishers hook that had been thrawted by a mere umbrella was now hooked onto an electric wire because of the umbrella. He screeched in pain as electricity went through his body. Angrily he pulled the lure away, only to pull the pole and wires with it. The pole went down with a crash.

Masaki's screams echoed in the air as something hard and heavy landed on her lower back. Both Ichigo and Shiro wiggled our from under their mother. Shiro spotted the live wires everywhere. "Shiro, Mom needs help!" Ichigo cried out as blood seeped from a wound on their mother's back.

Shiro looked away from his mother to the monster that was sizzling but still very much alive. His instincts were telling him to both run and protect. How can I do both? How can I protect Mom and Ichi? How can I get to safety? How- Without thought of what he was doing, Shiro found his body acting on it's own. Raising his hand and holding it up at the creature, Shiro yelled out. "Go away!" A beam of red and black swirling energy shot out from his hand towards the monster. Tearing through flesh and bone, disingrating it to a pile of ash. The monster screamed as it's front leg and lure were destroyed instantly by what could only be a cero. Quickly, it escaped through a dark portal which sealed behind it.

"Shiro..." Ichigo said with awe in his voice when suddenly he heard a plop sound as Shiro passed out leaving Ichigo alone in the street with both his mother and brother unconscious and not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, across the city in an old run down storage building a group of eight people suddenly felt the release of a powerful cero within the city. Worry etched their faces as they knew what this could only mean, the Shinigami would come and investigate this town in order to find the hollow who had released such an attack. At the same time within a small shouten candy shop, Kisuke Urahara looked out at the city through the bamboo shades on the windows of his shop and worried about the consequences that would be inflicted should he and those hiding within the city be discovered by the soon arriving Shinigami investigators.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So Masaki lives. Yes this will change things to the story. Not sure by how much just yet. I listened to everyone's requests to let her live. Now we shall see what changes because of this. Hope you liked that I gave Shiro his cero, now he's about to learn where this power came from and what he truly is.


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10** : _Aftermath_

* * *

Shiro sat on the hospital bed with Ichigo holding his uninsured hand. His hand that he had fired the red beam out of was red, swelled and lightly burned, like a really bad sunburn. Next to him Ichigo sat on the gerney holding his uninjured hand. Their mother had been wheeled into the emergency room, leaving them with a nurse who looked weird and an old man that both children knew was a spirit. Closing his eyes, Shiro tried to recall what had happened, but all he could remember was the evil spirit that had tried to kill them.

"Ichi." Shiro whispered, his voice wobbling with emotion. "Am I a monster?" He was asking this because he knew he had done something to cause the monster to leave and only monster could be afraid of other, more evil monsters.

Ichigo watched the nurse talk to another nurse about them before answering. "No. You saved us." he stated as he looked away from the nurses to his twin. "You're my hero, Shiro." He said with a wide grin.

I'm a- "Hero?" he asked with confusion.

"You made the monster leave and saved us." Ichigo reiterated. "So that makes you a hero."

Shiro, overcome by emotion, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck before crying and crying some more. "ICHIGO! SHIRO!" Both boys pulled away from each other upon hearing their father's loud voice.

"POP!" They both cried out before jumping off of the stretcher they'd been sitting on and ran towards their father who was at the nurse's station calling out for his son's. Isshin bent down to scoop them up, both of the boy's crying as they wrapped their arms around their father's neck.

"I've got you. I've got you." Isshin's voice repeated. "You're safe." He told them before he kissed the top of their head's before pulling them tightly to his chest in order to reassure himself that his boy's were alive and safe.

"Pop." Ichigo whimpered against his father's chest.

"Mom." Shiro said, surprising his father that he was talking. "Mom is hurt."

"It was a monster!" Ichigo yelled at his father gaining wide eyes.

"Did it touch any of you?" he asked, no sign of his usually joking self.

Both shook their heads vehemently. "No." Shiro answered for the both of them before looking at his hand.

Isshin looked at the bandaged appendage. He was about to ask what happened when a nurse walked up to him. "Mr. Kurosaki, Dr. Horoshi will be a moment; he's the doctor assigned to your wife's case." she said with a gentle smile appearing on her face.

Isshin sighed. "Thank-you." He then looked at Shiro. "What about my son?"

"Ah, Shiro has suffered first degree burns to his finger's, palm and wrist." she explained. "First responders didn't even know he was injured until they saw the swelling of his hand. It looks no worse than a sunburn, but because he seemed to be in some discomfort when touched, I was told to treat his hand with some ointment." She smiled at Shiro who hid his face against his father's leg. "He's a bit shy though."

"How did he get burned?" Isshin inquired as he touched the top of Shiro's head, gently petting the white hair there.

"We are unsure." she admitted. "The powerlines would have electrocuted him, but there's no electrical burns. It's as if he was close, too close at that, to a heat source."

"But there was no such thing near him when he was found." Isshin finished for her, gaining a nod. "Thank-you."

* * *

Several hours passed after their father had arrived. The pain meds had finally kicked in for Shiro, meaning he had fallen asleep with his head against Isshin's lap. As he slept, Ichigo had told him about the ugly monster, but for some reason he stumbled with his words as to where the monster had gone or what had happened to it. Isshin had stopped pushing his son for answers when he spotted the tears of frustration begin to form at the corners of Ichigo's eyes.

This led him to think that perhaps Shinigami were involved somehow and after the fight they had erased his son's memories of the event. _It wouldn't be the first time they had done such a thing._ he thought as he felt Ichigo's head slump against his arm. Lifting his arm slightly, he placed Ichigo's head on his other lap and sighed as he began to settle into the spot he was in for the evening when he spotted Ryuken Ishida with a young boy following him. A woman was on a gerney, which left a hollow feeling appear in the pit of Isshin's stomach. _Did something happen to Kanae?_ he wondered before closing his eyes, praying that the woman would be alright and that he'd be able to see his Masaki soon.

* * *

Shiro woke up and found himself in an upside down world with large towering buildings going everywhere! It was a bit chaotic. "Hello?" he called out, causing his voice echo and bounce off of the buildings. "Is anybody here?" Nobody answered, or at least no one spoke as a shadowy figure appeared behind him. Sensing this Shiro spun around on the surface of the building. "Who are you?"

"Should not the question be, who are _you_?" the being asked as the shadows around it revealed a black masked man wearing a white haori and hakama pants.

Shiro took a step back away from the figure, his dark eyes widening as he spotted the black circular mark on the beings body, coupled with the mask and sword, he felt some fear towards this being. "I am Shiro." he answered. "Shiro Kurosaki."

"Oh?" the being questioned. "That might be partly true, but it's not the full truth." The landscape changed and Shiro was once again by the river with his injured mother, crying brother and the monster spirit. "What kind of monster is that?" the being asked him.

"An evil spirit?" Shiro asked only for the being to feel like slapping his hand to his face.

"Okay. I'll give you that one." he stated dryly. "But the evil spirit is actually called a hollow and this one was after something very scrumptious." Shiro looked confused, because he didn't see anything yummy to eat. "You, ya idiot." The being looked at the stilled version of Ichigo. "And him." He pointed at the orange haired boy.

Shiro's eyes widened. "I won't let a hollow hurt my brother!" he yelled.

"Good ta know." the being spoke before the scene vanished, only to return to the buildings everywhere. "Now, before you gave me your name Shiro, but I told you that wasn't the full answer." Shiro nodded. "Your father is trying to hide your true nature from you. A bit of that nature has leaked into your brother. So, in order to help Ichigo understand himself one day, you first need to know the truth of yourself." The being scratched the back of his neck. "I may have been locked away fer awhile, but when I woke my memories leaked into your dreams. You and I are one and the same. We may not look it, right now, but we were the same being. Being born human has changed us and then having our true self sealed away," He pointed at himself at this. "we became separate beings." Lifting the white sword, that looked like a huge knife instead of a sword, onto his shoulder. "Now, it would seem I've taken on the role of a spirit in your inner world and you're the one in control. I'm what others would call a zanpakuto spirit."

"What's a zanpakuto?" Shiro asked, his golden eyes staring down the masked being.

The being slammed the sword into the glass of the building they were standing on, causing stress cracks to appear around it. "This sword is a zanpakuto and I'm its spirit form manifested." the being answered.

"The what's your name?" Shiro asked.

Under the mask the being smirked. "It's a mouthful." he answered before continuing. "Shiro-..." As he spoke the rest Shiro found it said in silence, as if someone had just muted the spirit's words.

Shiro looked confused. "Huh?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Seems you are not ready." the being said sadly. "Does not matter. The more we speak to each other the more likely you will hear my name next time I speak it."

When Shirk opened his eyes he was once again in the real world and not in that strange world. He found himself looking straight at a sleeping Ichigo, though he did notice that he was laying on an actual bed this time. Pushing himself up, he heard a beeping sound. Turning his head caused his eyes to widen. There laid his mother, sleeping with all sorts of tube and wires everywhere. Fear seeped out of him, causing tears to begin falling. _What was wrong with her? Why does she need all that stuff on her?_ Black/gold eyes brimmed with tears that fell freely from them. His crying woke Ichigo up who upon seeing what made his brother cry, found himself overcome with emotion and begin crying as well.

This was the turning point for the boys. Upon seeing their mother like this would change their perspective on things causing them both to become fierce protectors of those they considered friends and even more so with their own sisters. This path would one day lead them to a life that neither could have ever imagined.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got a moment to finish up this chapter. The next chapter will be a bit of a time-skip. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	11. The Beginning

**Chapter 11** : _The Beginning_

* * *

"Doctor, we have a patient in here!" A voice yelled down the white interior halls of a small clinic.

Isshin Kurosaki quickly exited his office and was met by his youngest daughter, Yuzu. She looked so much like her mother, which caused his heart to tighten every time he saw her. The little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, looked from the crying boy to her father. "What do we have here nurse?" he asked her with a gentle smile as he bent down to examine the boy's leg.

"This is Akihiko, seven years old." she said as she read off his chart. "He was skateboarding when he fell off onto the fresh asphalt near his home. He has multiple abrasions on his legs and a fractured wrist."

As she read this Isshin began examining the boy, his mother's worried look had him working to ensure this was all the boy had. The cut on the forehead could have happened during the fall, meaning a possible concussion as well. "Follow my finger with your eyes." He told the boy and watched the child's eyes follow his finger. His response time was off a bit as his eyes looked tired. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" he asked the boy who nodded. "Did you loose consciousness at all afterwards?"

"He was out of it when his friends brought him home." The boy's mother answered with worry in her voice.

Isshin gave a nod as Yuzu left to quickly find bandages to tend to the cuts and abrasions. "I believe he may have a concussion." He the picked up the child's arm and examined his wrist. When he moved Akihiko's wrist the boy whimpered but held back any cries due to his mother's presence. "A possible fracture as well." When Yuzu returned he smiled proudly at her. "Good call on the fracture." He told her gaining a beaming smile from her. After cleaning and bandaging Akihiko up, Isshin then ordered a set of ex-rays to see if the wrist was fractured or not.

When everything was said and done it was decided the boy would return home but Isshin ordered the mother to do hourly check ups and if Akihiko lost sudden consciousness tocall for an ambulance and then call him and he'd meet her at the hospital. "Tired Papa?" Yuzu asked him as she finished cleaning up the things they had used that afternoon.

"Not really Yuzu." He answered her as he looked at his watch. "You wouldn't happen to know where your brothers are at this time of day?" To his knowledge neither had any extra curricular activities after school, which meant they should have been home nearly an hour ago.

"They were at the park." A new voice said causing both to look towards the owner of it. The eldest of the two girls, Karin, stood at the doorway entrance with a soccer ball in her arms before she threw the ball at her father, hitting him in the face. "Unlike you, they remembered that I had a game this afternoon!" she yelled at him, her face contorting into anger as she pushed her black hair out of her eyes with frustration. "I'm not angry at Yuzu for forgetting but you made a promise to be there!"

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out in shock as Isshin pulled the ball off his face.

"I'm sorry Karin!" he yelled with tears in his eyes before grabbing her up in a hug. "Forgive me!"

"Ugh!" She groaned in disgust at his fake tears but she knew he wouldn't quit until she said she'd forgiven him. "Only if you order from Haswon's Take Out Curry tonight."

"A hard bargain," he mumbled as he scratched his day old whiskered face. "but I'll take it!" he said with a wide grin.

Karin groaned at his childish antics. "I've got homework." she told him as she left him, Yuzu following her asking her about the game.

Isshin touched his chin. _Still, the boys should've been home by now._ he thought as he picked up the phone to order the take out.

* * *

"Shut up!" A very loud voice rang throughout the alleyway. Three boys surrounded one boy with very orange hair. Ichigo Kurosaki had toughened out over the years. Bullies or punks pulling him into an alleyway to beat him up wasn't new to him. The odds were always against him, with some fights starting out with three to six guys against one. He also was a bit touchy about his hair color, as most teased him relentlessly about it until his temper gave in and he fought them.

He threw a punch at one, only for the other two to kick or swing something at him. Going back to what he had been taught at Tatsuki's dojo as a child, Ichigo could move his body at a higher speed than most kids his age. Kicking one kid in the side, catching a pole with his hand from another and then punching the last boy, he quickly was able to defeat them or so he thought as a fourth suddenly jump out of the shadows at him.

Ichigo felt the punch to his face that sent him flying against the alley brick wall. The fourth boy was taller, slimmer than the other two. Kind of reminded Ichigo of one of his closest friends. "A freak like you should just give up." The punk spoke with a high and mighty tone. Frankly, it made Ichigo want to rip the bastards face off.

Snarling Ichigo could feel his anger getting the best of him. Freak. Dilinquent. Hooligan. Gangster. He'd been called these things since middle school solely because of his naturally orange hair. Teachers didn't believe him when he said it was natural. So once his brother had, had enough and said, "The curtains match the drapes and if you don't believe that then we can always show you it." That had caused a commotion in class for a few weeks. Thinking of his brother made Ichigo grin because at that moment a white hand came out of nowhere, grabbed the wanna be gangster and threw him into his friends.

"What the hell Ichi, you lettin' yer guard down now and lettin' these assholes rough ya up?" The white haired black/golden eyed teen looked from his twin to the punks who suddenly shivered at the sight before them. "Nobody touches my brother." He growled lowly before fisting his hand and swinging it at the obvious leader, punching him and knocking his lights out.

"D-D-Demon!" One of the other three screamed out causing all of them to scramble to their feet to run away.

Shiro grinned at the name as he leaned forward to look at the still unconscious leader. "Think he'll wet himself if I stay like this Ichi?" he asked his brother who shook his head at his twin's antics.

"Probably." he muttered as he rubbed his chin. "He's got a good right hook."

"Tch." Shiro snorted. "Pussy." He looked down when he heard a groan and grinned. "Good. Yer awake. Now I can eat yer soul, asshole."

The gangster wannabe whimpered before suddenly screaming bloody murder and running away. Leaving Shiro laughing his ass off and Ichigo shaking his head as he shook from his own quiet laughter.

A moment later a tall shadow could be seen at the entrance of the alleyway. "Ichigo?"

Both young men turned towards the voice. "Yo, Chad." Ichigo greeted happily as Shiro put on his sunglasses to hide his eyes and walked out of the alley behind Ichigo. The sunlight shone on his pale skin. The color of his skin always scared people, as did his eyes; which was why he tried to fit in by wearing normal looking clothes. His jeans were always tight and his shirts always seemed to have grey in them. While Ichigo usually had loud looking shirts on, Shiro couldn't get away with that. He looked up glaring at the sun before deciding to ignore it and follow Ichigo to their destination, home.

* * *

Ichigo plopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He heard Shiro drop his school bag onto the floor above him. After they'd turned twelve the boys had separated their rooms. Ichigo lived in their original while Shiro lived in the remodeled attic above Ichigo's head. Sometimes Ichigo missed sharing a room with his twin, but then there were times he was glad to have a room to himself. Like the first time he woke up with morning wood when he was twelve. That could've been more embarrassing than it had been. Or the time he had his first dream about a girl in class when he was in middle school. Shiro would've teased the hell out of him. As it was he still had to dodge questions from his father if he had those kinds of dreams. To this day he would deny making any noise of the sort.

Shiro on the other hand was currently sitting with his legs crossed on the floor meditating. He was once again entering his inner world and training with his zanpakuto spirit or should he say the hollow he once was. Upon learning the truth of his origins Shiro had begun training every single day. He wanted nobody to ever be able to defeat him or hurt Ichigo. He'd begun being able to sense Ichigo's own powers begin to expand. This worried him because of the constant threat of hollows coming after his brother.

 _As if we'd let anything touch him._ His inner demon said as he paused their training session. _Nothin' will hurt the kid; trust me."_

Shiro raised a thin white brow at this. "Anybody ever tell you never ta trust anybody who says _trust me_?" he asked the spirit who just shrugged at him not denying or confirming the question. "Ichi's gonna need training soon."

 _Yer brother can't until you teach him how ta talk to his zanpakuto._ the spirit told him. Shiro scratched the top of his head. He'd been procrastinating about talking to Ichigo about his zanpakuto and teaching him the stuff he had learned over the years. _If you don't, eventually a shinigami will come near the boy and once that happens, he won't hear it about you being a former hollow or what I am._

"Sure. Sure." Shiro dismissed his zanpakuto's worries. The chances of one of those bastards coming near their home was what, a measly one percent? Returning to the real world from his inner world Shiro began to take his clothes off and change for bed when he suddenly sensed something. With only his pants on he quickly ran downstairs only to see Ichigo rush passed him and a black haired girl wearing black clothing come out of his room looking shocked.

"How did he-" she began sounding dazed and unsure.

"Oi! Bitch!" he yelled at the girl causing her to look at him, her eyes widening as she took in his form. "What the fuck did ya do ta Ichi?" Her mouth opened to answer when Shiro hear Yuzu's scream. "Shit!" he cursed as he ran down a second set of stairs to find Isshin and Karin both unconscious. His eyes widening as he saw Ichigo taking on a damn hollow.

 _Looks like we're a bit late_. His inner spirit stated even as Shiro's legs pushed him to move forward to protect his brother.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I was gonna update _Two of A Kind_ , but I got distracted by this story. I do have part of the next chapter for the other story done though. So, what do you guys think of this chapter. The time-skip went all the way to when Rukia appeared but I will be writing what happened between the time of Grand Fisher and the current timeline.


	12. The Awakening

**Chapter 12** : _Awakening_

* * *

Shiro grasped Ichigo around his waist with an arm as he tackled his brother who held an unconscious Yuzu. The hollow's hand barely missed him as he took his brother down. Ichigo curled around Yuzu as they came down hard onto the ground. "Fuckin' hell Ichi!" Shiro shelled at his twin.

The orange haired teen look Yuzu over to ensure she was unharmed. "I didn't even think." he said as he turned his attention towards the creature in front of them.

"Fools! You could get killed!" the raven haired woman yelled as she jumped in front of them just as the monster slammed its fist towards them only to be throw backwards by a blast coming from the girl's hand.

"Why couldn't I sense the creature before it was upon me?" she muttered softly though both boys heard her. "It's as if something was buffering the sounds it was making. As if..." She grunted as the creature slammed its fist at her only to be blocked expertly by her sword. "The hollow must be attracted by his spirit pressure. It's the only thing that it can be."

"What?" Ichigo asked as realization hit him. "Me? I'm the one attracting that monster? I'm the one who put my family at risk?"

Shiro could see it in Ichigo's eyes. The guilt of having been responsible for their family almost being killed by the monster before them. However, before he could let Ichigo do something stupid he hit his brother on the back of the neck using a karate chop to do so. Knock unconscious, Ichigo fell to the ground next to his little sister and with it his spiritual pressure vanished, however, Shiro's was sill high and was teasing the hollow. Letting his anger coming out, Shiro glared at the Shinigami woman. "You better not be some weak ass bitch or else I'm gonna kill you after this!" he yelled at her as he touched base with his inner spirit. _Now what do we do?_

The hollowfied zanpakuto spirit grinned. _Now, I'm going to eject you out of your body. You may feel queasy afterwards_. Shiro was about to ask what it meant by that when he felt a sharp pain and light exploded around them.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki had been in the living world for nearly a month when she had felt the high levels of spiritual pressure. She had been following a lead of a hollow that had suddenly vanished when she felt this new power. Tracing to the tiny family medical clinic she'd discovered the orange haired boy. She'd been shocked that the boy had been able to see her. Not only that, he could physically touch her. It had been unusual. Then, to add to things, he had broken her binding kido. She had gone to chase after him, as he'd sensed the hollow that she'd been chasing earlier, when another wonder had occurred; a second boy had appeared. White hair, gold/black eyes and high spiritual power had slammed into her throwing her off balance. The second boy, his power reminded her of a hollow, but he was obviously a human. _So how is this possible?_

Pushing these thoughts back, Rukia had run out of the house in time to see the hollow about to attack the two boys and their small sister. Without thought she began to defend them. Striking the hollow, she tried to understand why it was attacking them so desperately, until she understood the entire situation, but she'd accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud; a habit she still was trying to overcome. The second boy had knocked the first unconscious before threatening her. Not knowing what the boy could do, Rukia found herself preparing to defend herself from two threats when the white haired boy began to glow. She shielded her eyes from a bright light that came from the white haired boy. When the light died down she saw the boy in a white Shihakusho with a large zanpakuto upon his back, a white blade with black on the bottom with a black ribbon around the handle. The air around him swirled as the energy around him being released from his body began to settle.

"How-" she began when suddenly the hollow, who she'd momentarily had forgotten about, slapped her away. Rukia slammed into a vehicle, her head throbbing and bleeding as she lifted it up just in time to witness the hollow slam it's fist down upon the teens. A flash of energy was released as the white haired teen slashed the fist with his large white sword. Rukia felt her knees grow weak as she realized that the hollow's claws had scratched her and she had been poisoned by them. She began to feel her spiritual energy begin to be drained. _That boy..._ she thought as she saw him point his sword at the monster which roared mightily at him. At the tip of his sword a red ball of energy formed before being released. _...he's not human._ Her mind began to grow hazy as she felt her consciousness slip away. _What...is...he?_

When the red energy disappeared with it the hollow vanished into dust, leaving the white haired teen standing alone in the street. A tapping sound that sounded an awful lot like wooden shoes caught his attention. Turning his head towards the sound Shiro felt his inner demon quiver in fright and anger at the man before him. "Yo, Getabushi." Shiro greeted the man wearing the green and white stripped bucket hat and matching green haori. "Been a while."

"Shiro..." the man said as he examined with his eyes the home with a large hole in it, the unconscious children and shinigami woman. "What did you do?" The teen just grinned.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry that this was so short. I'll be updating a few other stories over the next week or two but I will return to this story. Promise!


	13. The Fun Begins

**Chapter 13** : _The Fun Begins..._

* * *

"Shiro..." the man said as he examined with his eyes the home with a large hole in it, the unconscious children and shinigami woman. "What did you do?" The worst scenario coming to his mind.

"Had no choice..." Shiro stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he hefted the large weapon over his shoulders, a grin spreading across his face as he did so. "A monster tried ta kill Ichi and my sister's. I had ta do somethin'." He scratched the side of his head. "The woman wasn't any help. The bitch got clipped by the creature."

"Clipped?" The man asked before quickly rushing over to her side and began to examine her as Shiro calmly did the same thing.

"She gonna be alright?" he asked, his golden eyes seeming to pierce through the other man.

"Perhaps." the man said as his Hand glowed green and began to heal her wounds on her back. He looked over towards the teen's body that laid next to his unconscious siblings. "Let's get you back into your body though." He raise his hand up and pushed the teen back towards his body with his cane.

"Pushy, pushy..." Shiro muttered as he willingly went into his body.

"To be able to leave your body without any help..." Urahara muttered under his breath.

"I'm stronger than ya feared, " Shiro finished for him causing the former shiitake captain to look at him with wide eyes. "am I right?" His question made the other man look at him with worry. "I remember what Pop's made ya do ta me. He was scared, I understand that; but yer lookin' at me like I've grown another head."

Urahara removed his striped bucket hat. "I'm sorry Shiro." he apologized . "You are an unknown element."

"Because I used ta be a hollow? " he asked, surprising the other man once more. "I know more than anyone thinks I know." He looked away from the other man. "I'm not a monster anymore though. "

"That is true." Urahara agreed as he picked up the fallen shinigami woman and threw her over his shoulder. "Take your siblings home. Tomorrow I want you to come by my shop."

"Don't know about that..." Shiro traded as he picked up little Yuzu easily. He knew he'd have to come back for Ichigo though. "Ichi and I have stuff ta do."

"Like starting fights." Urahara inquired causing the white haired teen to tense up.

"Yer a sly one, ain't ya?" he asked only to see the other man had already left. "Tch." He looked down at Ichigo. "Guess we'll have ta be on our toes around him; right Ichi?" He grinned down at his unconscious twin.

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning with a killer headache. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Ichigo slowly gained his equilibrium before standing up. He remembered everything that had happened the night before. The monster attacking his family because of his ability to see spirits. Shiro had been there. He remembered seeing his town's body fall to the side before seeing him in an outfit similar to that woman's, only white. Then he remembered nothing at all.

 _Shiro knocked me out, but not completely._ he thought as he stood from his bed and began dressing himself in his school uniform. _He knows how to knock me out, he's done it before. So why did he..._ The answer came to him a moment later. _He wanted me to know even if I wasn't fully aware, right?_ Indigo wasn't stupid, like a lot of people thought he was. He was actually close to the top of the class this year, he just dumb down his answers to questions to keep his teachers and classmates from knowing the truth.

Walking out into the hall, Ichigo heard the shower going. He also knew it was Shiro. Giving the door a knock, he heard his brother answer. "Yeah?"

"Is it safe? Ichigo asked with a smirk on his lips. One thing about Shiro was he wasn't shy to bare it all to the world, even if Ichigo was.

There was a laugh. "Sure, just finishing up." He answered, his voice sounding as if there was a tease somewhere in his answer.

Ichigo carefully opened the door and began his morning routine of brushing his teeth and hair before washing his face. When he wiped his face with the towel he saw Shiro in the fogged up mirror. The other boy had a towel around his waist. "What?" he asked his twin who was smirking at him.

"I'm thinkin' ya should grow yer hair out a bit." he said reaching up and playing with his brothers short cropped spiked orange hair.

Ichigo looked at his brother's eyes through the mirror. How was he to broach the subject of what happened the night before when Shiro was acting so nonchalantly? Spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsing it, Ichigo turned just as Shiro finished putting his pants on. Placing a hand against Shiro's chest he pushed him against the wall.

"Ich-" Shirk began only to stop at the look of indecision upon his brother's face.

"Last night," Ichigo began. "what the hell was all that?"

"So, ya **_do_** remember." Shiro stated as a smirk crossed his face. Pushing Ichigo's hand from his bare chest Shirk grasped his school shirt. "Shit is what happened." He said the shirt over his head before taking his hand and pushing his hair back. "i was hoping' ta talk ta ya before that all happened, but shit... " He looked away towards the bathroom door as he heard laughter coming from the downstairs. "Yuzu was in trouble and that bitch said it was yer fault; but it wasnt! It was mine too." He looked back at Ichigo who was looking at him like he didn't know his own brother. "There's a lot ya talk about, okay?" Ichigo have him a nod. "Just know I wasn't keeping' this stuff a secret because I wanted to, but because I **_had_** to."

 _Had to?_ Ichigo wondered with furrowed eyebrows. "Ichi! Shiro! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu's voice came up the stairs just as the brother's began their decent.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit yer hollerin'. " Shiro said as he and Ichigo came down the steps.

As the boy's came to the bottom step they were suddenly grabbed at. Shiro was tossed one way as Ichigo was suddenly put into a choke hold. Shiro slid across the floor with his socks before running full speed at their attacker, their father. Isshin was about to side step Shiro's rush when the white haired boy jumped, hooked a leg around his neck and took Isshin down who subsequently released Ichigo who kicked their old man in the side.

"Dumbass, why do you attack us evere morning!?" Ichigo yelled at his father before turning away, now annoyed.

Shiro tackled at finally knocking the old man on his ass. "Ya weren't ready fer that one, were ya goatface?! " he yelled with glee before getting back to his feet.

"Father!" Yuzu yelled at him as she began to chastised him for attacking her brother's the first thing in the morning.

Isshin had the decency to look ashamed as he was verbally attacked by his youngest child. "Ah, Yuzu..." He cried with came tears.

Ichigo handed Shiro some toast from the plate on the table before the two made a quick exit. Yuzu's voice could be heard as they left the Kurosaki household. "We'll talk about last night later." Ichigo told him as he spotted their friend up ahead of them.

"Of course." Shiro assured him. Neither boy realizing that soon both of the lives was about to change forever as at that same moment Rukia Kuchiki made her way to their school. A look of determination was upon her face as she was going to learn how those two boys had the power they did, one way or another.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : First, I'd like to apologize for not updating much last month. Things have been hectic. I was planning on updating sooner, but then I got a new tablet and had a nec heck of a time transferring my stories to it. I still have yet to transfer **_Two of A Kind_** and couple of others. Any way, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	14. Hollow No More

**Chapter 14** : _Hollow No More_

* * *

Shiro didn't like to brag; often, but he and Ichigo were some of the smartest kids in school. Ichigo usually ranked near tenth, but Shiro almost always was near the top of the class. So it was no surprise to some that Shiro was in an advanced class while Ichigo stayed in his normal classes. So when lunch came around that afternoon it was Shiro who was pissed off at the sight of Rukia standing next to his brother on top of the roof. "What the hell are you doing here bitch!" Shiro hissed as he pointed his finger at him.

Ichigo, meanwhile had been trying to deal with her quietly all morning long. He recalled her alright and she was beginning to really annoy him. She kept saying he and his brother had powers. Okay, sure, Shiro did; but him too? The girl was crazier than his old man. A look of annoyance was permanently etched onto his face. Looking over his shoulder at Shiro, he grinned. _Finally! Some back up._ he thought as Rukia glared at Shiro.

"Hollow." She mumbled under her breath and before Ichigo to yell out she'd spoken a kido spell. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number nine: Geki!"

"Huh?" Shiro said with confusion when suddenly he was engulfed in a red light, completely paralyzing him.

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled at her. "That's my brother!"

"Brother?" Rukia inquired before frowni ng at Ichigo. "That thing is a hollow!"

"Grrr..." Shiro growled out as suddenly the red light evaporated into nothing.

"I-Impossible." Rukia muttered in shock and a bit of awe. Her kido incantations were perfect. She was always able to hold back low class hollows with them easily. _Could it be he's of a different class of hollow than I thought?_

"Now yer really starting to piss me off ." Shiro grumbled as he stalked towards the woman. "Who the hell do ya think you are?" He grasped her by her school uniform. "Listen up and listen good, I ain't the bad guy here! I'm flesh and bone bitch! A human!"

"You're eyes give you away hollow." Her eyes narrowed at him. "So does you reiatsu."

He released her, causing her to stumble backwards away from him. "Yet yer only half right." he admitted before looking at Ichigo guiltily. "I was a hollow, but I was reborn a human. My zanpakuto explained it to me awhile back. I was something called white. I attacked Pop while a hollow, but Mom got in the way. I don't know how but I ended up inside of her." He leaned back against the stairwell. "When Ichi was created, so was a body for me. Eventually I forgot what I was and became human; but Pops didn't forget." He looked Ichigo over. "That's one of the reasons he's always hated me. The other is because I have such high reiatsu I attracted other hollows. Mom got hurt because of me Ichi. I've always known, but when it was confirmed by my zanpakuto, it made me want to get stronger in order ta protect everyone. Weirdly, I don't hate Pop for hating me. I am a monster; just not the one everyone thinks I am."

Rukia went to open her mouth only for Ichigo to speak up first. "It doesn't matter." he stated surprising his brother by the look on his face. "What you were is in the past, what you are is what matters right now." He stepped forward towards him. "You've never hurt Yuzu or Karin and from what I remember, you protected me last night." He glared at Rukia. "He's not a monster, he's my brother and if you try to hurt him," he cracked his knuckles. "I'll be forced to fight you."

 _H-He's serious._ Rukia thought as she felt surprised by this. _Though there's no law saying a reborn hollow has to be killed, I'm sure it's because it's never actually has happened before_. "As long as he hasn't tried to eat Souls, I can't really do anything. I 've never even heard of a hollow named **_White_** before."

Shiro grinned. "That's because someone created me." he stated surprising her. " Don't ask who, 'cause I don't know. I do know that I was created from thousands of souls put together and not just any souls, but Shinigami ones. It's why I'm so fucking strong."

Ichigo shook his head. "So somebody is going around killing Shinigami and making them into hollows?" he asked gaining a shrug from his brother.

"Truthfully?" he asked Ichigo. "I don't know. I just know what my zanpakuto tells me. He also told me that yer just as powerful but I think that's fer another reason."

"Great." Ichigo said this with great annoyance in his tone.

This looked between the two brothers. Sighing, she knew that she couldn't take Shiro on in the condition she was in. Without her powers she'd be minced meat before she even was able to call upon a powerful enough kido spell before he killed her. She had already seen that he could disspell low level bakugo. She needed to analyze the situation and if it was called for, she would destroy this hollow/human hybrid. "Very well," she announced, gaining their attention. "I will concede, but don't think I'm not going to be keeping an eye on you from now on." As she said this she suddenly pointed at him. "Since you are responsible for me loosing my powers, you will now take over my shinigami responsibilities."

Shiro raised a pale eyebrow at her in confusion. "Huh?" he asked. "Why is it my fault that you couldn't fight correctly against a weak assed hollow?"

Rukia glared at him. "You distracted me." she stated with an annoyed look.

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. "You should have paid attention!" he countered.

Ichigo looked between the two as a grin slowly began to spread across his face. The two were arguing over something so stupid. It was actually kind of cute. "How about both of the boys help our until your powers have returned?" A deep voice said causing Everyone to look for said voice.

Everyone looked towards the roof ledge and saw a black cat sitting there looking all so innocently. "Who said that?" Ichigo asked as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"I did." the cat answered, looking all too smugly now as it jumped down from the ledge and sauntered towards them.

"T-The cat talked." Ichigo stuttered as he pointed at the black cat as it stood before them shock evident in his features.

Shiro wasn't as affected as Ichigo was, only because in the last several years he had seen a lot of weird shit, but this was actually a first for him. Bending down he eyed the cat suspiciously. "Yer with the weird guy, aren't ya?"

The cat smirked at him. "Perhaps." it answered as it tried to stay away from that subject. "My name is Yoruichi and as Urahara helps Ichigo gain his powers, I'll be testing your strength in order to determine how we should approach your training." She looked Rukia over who was staring at her like she was a ghost. "Is something wrong?"

"No. " Rukia answered quickly before looking away. _Brother talked about a Yoruichi before, but she wasn't a cat_. She eyed the feline over from the corner of her eye. _Or was she? I must keep track of her and see exactly what she is planning. According to brother she is a traitor worse than Urahara._ "I'll be joining you."

"Humph." the cat snorted softly. "Suit yourself." Turning it's gaze back at Ichigo it narrowed it's eyes at him. He doesn't feel like a human boy. Urahara was right in contacting me. These two will be targets of we don't act now. "Find me at Urahara's shoten after school. Your training begins immediately." With those final words the feline jumped into the air and vanished just as the lunch bell rang signalling that lunch was over.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been extremely busy this month. Hopefully things calm down a bit for me to continue writing my stories.


	15. Ichigo's Training

**Chapter 15** : _Ichigo's Training_

* * *

Shiro scaled at Urahara as the older man talked to Ichigo about his latent Shinigami powers. His brother, on the other hand, looked bored stiff; however, Shiro could see through that mask. Ichigo was actually quite enraptured in what the other man was saying, even if he didn't look it.

Shortly after arriving at the white with Rukia, the twins were introduced to Urahara. Shiro having already met the man more than once didn't need to be introduced, but it seemed Ichigo didn't recall the strange man from their childhood. They were led down a ladder into an underground training room that looked like a desert with rock formations. This was where they'd hone their abilities.

Shiro's eyes did widen in surprise when Ichigo was suddenly knocked out of his body and forced into his soul form. The large hand grasping his shoulder was the only thing stopping him from slugging the blonde haired bastard. Looking behind him, Shiro eyed the larger man suspiciously. "Give the boss a chance." he told the younger man. "I know you want to protect your brother, but look at Ichigo." The look of determination was in Ichigo's eyes, even as he had a hard time breathing. "He will be fine. The boss may be reckless at times, but there's a geniusness to that reckless behavior."

"Tch." Shiro scoffed. He didn't doubt the other man to be smart, but if he hurt Ichigo in any way... His fist tightened at his side. He wasn't a very forgiving person by nature.

It only took fifteen minutes for Ichigo to get use to the exercises that Urahara him go through. That was when he introduced a little girl and boy, Ururu and Jinta. Even from where he stood, Shiro could feel the power coming from the two children. The girl was several times more powerful than the red haired boy, but even the boy's power couldn't be ignored. Crossing his arms over his chest Shiro waited to see what these two kids would do to his brother, which he didn't need to wait very long to see.

Ichigo was told to put some boxing gloves and headset on. The orange haired teen really didn't see how these instruments would help him in gaining his latent powers, but he decided to do as he was told. Looking over at Shiro, Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine. Shiro's usually calm features looked on the verge of being feral. The usually comforting gold on black eyes almost looked like burning amber. Suddenly the little girl, Ururu ran towards him, thrust her first at his face. This forced Ichigo to dodge the attack. The soul chain that was connected to him clinked as he moved. The young girl jumped from a rock into the air and kicked him in the face. Ichigo went flying through the air. As he stood up Urahara cheered.

"Congratulations Kurosaki!" he yelled "You survived Ururu's super kick."

"Barely!" he yelled. "She slammed me into a damn rock formation!"

"Yet you're able to move and dodge easily now." Urahara pointed out. "It's time for phase 2." Shiro then noticed the large man behind him move. "Tessai will help with this."

The man, Tessai, suddenly brought out a large hatchet. Ichigo freaked out. "What the-!?" Tessai proceeded to bring the hatchet down upon Ichigo's soul chain.

Both Rukia and Shiro yelled in sync. "What the hell!?" they both screamed at the eccentric man.

"Why did you just cut his soul chain!?" Rukia yelled at Urahara. "You-"

Suddenly a fist went into Urahara's face. "Gah!" Urahara yelled, dropping his paper fan in the process as he covered his damaged nose to stop any damage done to it. Having dropped to a knee, Urahara looked up to see a very angry teen glaring at him.

Shiro glowed a bright blue color as his reiatsu raised with his anger. "I told you not to hurt Ichi." he growled.

"Sorry, sorry." Urahara apologized even as he used a bit of healing kido so to stop his nose from bleeding. In his hand his staff shook slightly. _Oh?_ he thought with peeked interest. _Have you awakened?_ "Let me explain. " he began as he stood back up. "In order to awaken his latent power, Ichigo must go through this process." He looked Shiro over. "Your power is already awakened." He then muttered quietly. "Though I'm still trying to figure out through what process that occurred." Returning his attention to Ichigo who was now at the bottom of a pit Tessai had created. "Ichigo!" he yelled down to the teen. "You now have 3 days to gain your shinigami powers, otherwise I'm afraid you'll die when you become a hollow."

A knot appeared on Shiro's forehead as his anger once again decided to make an appearance. _Can I please kill this bastard?_ he asked his zanpakuto who chuckled as he leaned against one of the many building in Shiro's inner world.

 _You can try._ the former hollow answered. _But it would be a waste of energy. That man is too powerful and you would not be able to stand against him. S_ hiro took a deep breath as he tried to call himself. His reiatsu was a different story though as it was swirling around him like a angry storm cloud.

Rukia suddenly hit Shiro over the head. "Stop throwing your reiatsu around like an angry child!" she yelled at him.

"Ah, yes." Urahara spoke softly. "Now let's deal with you Shiro."

 _This should be good._ The teen mused as he rubbed the spot the midget demon had hit him. "Deal with me how?" he asked with annoyance in his tone. Suddenly his alarm on his wrist watch went off.

"Is something wrong Shiro?" Urahara say how the teen looked from his watch to where Ichigo was struggling in the pit.

Shiro gave him a smirk. "Your time is up." he told Urahara.

"Eh?" Urahara asked wanting the teen to elaborate.

"I told you at the beginning of all of this that K would only stay for two hours." Shiro told him as he turned to leave.

"W-Wait a second. " Urahara said trying to get the boy to stay. "I haven't even begun with your training."

Shiro looked over his shoulder as he held his book bag over said shoulder. "Guess Ichi shouldn't have taken so long." he said with a shrug before walking away towards the ladder. "I'll be back later." However before he shut the door to the upstairs he turned towards the older man. "You better not kill my brother, otherwise, I'll be forced to unleash the monster you all fear I am. " With that warning Shiro left the shoten.

* * *

Three days to Ichigo went by a lot fast than he thought they would. As his soul chain began to disappear he suddenly found himself thrusted into a strange world of buildings that went every which way. It was weird and confusing in every sense. Soon after meeting the old man in the sunglasses and black coat the world around him began to shatter.

 _In one of those boxes you will find me, but you must hurry._

Those were the words the old man kept saying. Why? Why did he have to hurry? Other than the world around him beginning to shatter. Ichigo really didn't understand how he was to find his sword if he didn't know what it even looked like. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation overcome him. A warmth spread from his chest to his right hand. Looking at his hand he saw a red and black cord wrapped around it. The cord led him through the water to a single box that had the cord wrapped tightly around it.

 _That's it!_ he thought and without hesitation Ichigo opened the box and reached inside and grasped the hilt of the sword. A light surrounded him suddenly before everything around him vanished within that light.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes! Two story updates this week. I am so proud of myself. Plus I got my taxes done. I'm so happy! Now to go play my KH3 game. I have yet to finish it.

 _xXspades231Xx_ : I'm glad you like my story and how I'm portraying Shiro.

 _Anielsen33326_ : Yeah, Yoruichi's intro probably could have been more dramatic but I decided on the less dramatic entrance.


	16. Visit

**Chapter 16** : _Visit_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ichigo was in the middle of his training with Kisuke, Shiro headed out of the shoten. Rukia was curious about the once-hollow and where he was going. She was certain he wasn't as innocent as Ichigo claimed his brother was and being the determined type of person that she was, followed him discretely. Watching him from on far, Rukia followed the white haired boy to an assisted living facility. Watching from the entrance she heard the brunette female receptionist at the front greet the fifteen year old.

"Hello Shiro!"

Shiro smiled his sweetest smile at her, his black gold eyes covered by his sunglasses so they didn't scare anyone. "Aimi." he greeted her. "How are those boys of yours?"

"Oh, keeping me busy." she stated with a giggle. Knowing why he was there she pointed down the hall to her left. "She's in the sunroom today." She then noticed something odd. "Where's your brother? You two are never seen without the other."

He gave her a shrug. "Busy." was his single worded answer before walking away towards the sunroom down the hall.

Once he was out of sight Rukia approached the human woman. "Excuse me?" She began trying to act like a shy schoolgirl. "I'm a friend of Shiro's, but I was wondering why he was here?"

Aimi looked at the young girl in front of her. The way she was wiggling in the sundress and acting all shy was adorable. She pulled off her black framed glasses and smiled sweetly towards her. "You do know about the accident years ago, correct?"

"Of course." Rukia answered, lying of course. She had heard from rumors that years ago Ichigo and Shiro had been hurt but didn't know the full details. "Both Ichigo and Shiro were hurt during a storm one night, but that was in elementary school."

The woman nodded before stepping around the reception desk and began leading Rukia down the corridor. "Yes, but they were not the only ones." she told the girl as they came to a stop in front of a room with windows and a woman sitting in a rocking chair. Shiro was talking to the woman with a huge smile on his face, one that Rukia had never seen before. "Their mother covered them with her body. She was hurt severely and has yet to come out of it. She's awake, but she has no knowledge as to what is going on around her." She sighed. "Her boys come every week to see her. Her husband comes every day. I've only seen her daughters come once a month." She smiled softly at Rukia. "I'm sure it's because seeing her like this is hard for those girls."

Rukia touched her chin. "What caused this?" She looked at the woman. "Surely a storm couldn't cause this."

"She had bruises and cuts all along her left side of her body when brought in, but doctors were stumped as to what caused it." she answered before waving for Rukia to follow her. "You should leave now Miss. I don't want you to get into any trouble, but I hope this helps you in understanding those boys."

"Yes. It does help." she admitted as she left quietly, not knowing that Shiro had watched her leave after sensing her nearby. Dark eyes narrowed at the backside of the retreating shinigami.

After returning to his mothers side Shiro opened a book of poems and began reading the ones that were highlighted, remembering how she always read this book when he was a child. His chest tightened as he read one about the love of a mother towards her son, having always seen this one as something special. He felt her hand twitch in his hand as he came to a stop. Tears were already forming in his eyes. He knew the doctor said that she wasn't really responding to him or any of them, that when she twitched like this that it was just her nerves responding to stimulation from her therapy. Looking up into her eyes, Shiro could swear he saw recognition in them before it vanished.

"Sorry Mom." he apologized. "If I or Ichi weren't like what we are, you never would've been hurt that night." He kissed the back of her hand before returning to the poems.

* * *

Walking into their home later that night, Shiro could hear the laughter of his sisters and followed it into the kitchen where Yuzu was standing over the stove. Looking down at the Pan he saw that it was a stir fry. "A new recipe?" he inquired before snagging a bite of meat.

"Shiro!" Yuzu yelled out indignantly.

"Where's Ichi?" Karin asked as she looked up fromher homework.

"At a friends place tonight." he answered.

"And you're not staying with him?" Yuzu asked with shock in her voice.

Shiro knew they were teasing him. Looking away from them as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment he answered. "No." he mumbled.

Both girls grinned evilly before launching there arms around him. "That means we get you to ourselves!" Yuzu yelled happily.

"Plus side, Dad is out of town too!" Karin stated with a grin.

Shiro looked from arm to arm before mumbling, "Joy." sarcasticly. Both girls began giggling as they drug him towards the couch where they handed him the remote. Shiro was one of the few people in their household that knew the combination to get parental locks off of the tv, which meant that it was horror movie night!

* * *

The first night without Ichigo around wasn't too bad. Shiro had the girls to entertain himself with. Scary movies mixed with a brother who knew how to scare them, led to the girls sleeping in his and Ichigo's room. Waking up the next morning with a foot in his face and a hand over his eyes, wasn't all too pleasant. The next evening wasn't too bad either. He made sure the two ate, did their homework and bathed, before sending them to their room. Once again Isshin's was mia. Though this didn't bother Shiro, he was curious about why their father suddenly disappeared. Out of town for a convention that nobody had known about, just felt fishy. The morning of the third day was a Sunday morning. His nose twitched at the smell of food being cooked. Walking downstairs, Shiro expected to see Yuzu in the kitchen, but instead it was Isshin's cooking eggs, bacon and toast. The two empty plates meant that the girls had already eaten and were off with their day.

Isshin's looked up to see Shiro looking unsure. "Sit." he told his son by nodding towards the table.

Things were always tense between the two and without Ichigo to act as a buffer, Shiro was left feeling uncertain. Sitting and deciding not to start a fight, Shiro waited for his breakfast. Once the food was placed in front of him, the teen began to eat as if he was a starved person. A chuckle caused him to raise an eyebrow at his father.

"If I didn't know any better if think you had starved yourself over the last few days." Isshin stated as he ate his own breakfast. "Where is Ichigo?" The serious tone made Shiro flinch.

"A friend's place." he answered softly before taking a drink from his cup.

"You didn't stay with him?" Isshin inquired, seeking to probe the teen for answers.

"I don't need ta always be wit Ichi." his speech being impaired by the mournful of food causing Isshin's to frown. "He'll be home tonight." he said as he cleared his mouth and throat.

Isshin's studied Shiro for a moment, realizing how grown the boy had become. Yes, he still blamed Shiro for Masaki's condition, but he was truly trying to see the boy as something other than having once been a hollow. After a few moments of silence he gave a nod. "Alright."

After the awkward breakfast Shiro left the house and headed back to the shoten. Upon stepping out into the training room where the group were waiting, Shiro suddenly have a wide grin as he felt the rise of a great power coming from within the hole when suddenly a bright light, along with a huge amount of of energy exploded in the area. When Ichigo stood unharmed wearing Shinigami clothes, Shiro turned towards the shopkeeper. "Well, darn." He stated with sarcasm . "And here I was lookin' forward ta killin' ya." Walking over towards Ichigo, Shiro began inspecting his brother's new look.

Urahara scratched the back of his neck. "Was that suppose to happen?" Rukia inquired as she looked at the exiled former shinigami .

The power released had been huge, bigger than Kisuke had been expecting. "Yes." He said with some hesitance. "However, it is also a no. Yes, that could happen, but no, I wasn't expecting such a large explosion of power." He tried to explain. I suppose with these two I should have expected something as unexpected as that. He thought as he began to approach the twins. The next few hours were going to be interesting since now he was going to text the strength and endurance. After all, they would need to be strong for what laid ahead of them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes! I'm back to writing this story once more. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it without too many interruptions. I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	17. Training

**Chapter 17** : _Training_

* * *

Shiro approached his brother and felt it, a slight twinge of hollow power before it vanished as Ichigo the odd mask that had appeared on his face basically melted off his face. He really hoped nobody saw that. Fortunately, the shopkeeper seemed more interested in training than examining his brother and apparently him as well. Allowing Ichigo to rest for a little while, Shiro pulled his sword from his back. The long black ribbons coming undone from the blade before wrapping around his wrist and forearm. Urahara only spoke two words to his sword before the shape changed. Raising an eyebrow, Shiro wondered why he didn't have to do the same.

 _Idiot._ He heard his zanpakuto say in his mind. _I am an eternal released sword. You spirit pressure is so high that I can remain in my releases state._

That actually made a lot of sense to the teen. Smiling, Shiro prepared for the first strike, or so he thought. Urahara vanished before his eyes before reappearing behind him a split second later. He barely avoided decapitation. He was fast, very fast. Avoiding his strikes and going on defense seemed to be the best game plan for Shiro, at first. Golden eyes flashed with annoyance before Shiro pushed back at Urahara. Their swords clanged, sparks flew and suddenly Urahara found himself on the defense as Shiro's strikes felt as if he was going to break his zanpakuto, Benihime.

Meanwhile Ichigo was smiling as he watched his twin put the shopkeeper on defense. Between the two of them Shiro was better at kendo, it just took his brother a moment to warm up by getting a feel for his enemy.

Suddenly, Shiro jumped back a little bit before releasing his swords handle. Grasping the black ribbon, Shiro begin to spin his sword around and over his head, forcing Urahara to keep back unless he want to be beheaded very quickly. It was an interesting tactic that the teen had taken. With this move it became both a defense tactic and an attack tactic. The sword became a blur and suddenly the kid vanished from in front of him. The sound of a flash step caused Urahara to dodge quickly just as the overly large sword came down upon the spot he had just vacated. Shiro was smiling as one question went through Urahara's mind; who taught the boy flash step?

"My, my Shiro;" Urahara began as he tipped his green and white striped hat back a bit. "aren't you just full of surprises."

The teen just smiled as he began to feel at home once more. He was really enjoying himself. He'd never been able to fully use his strength due to his human body. He'd only trained with his sword in his inner world. To find somebody capable in taking his powerful strokes was a relief. "Don't tell me I've already worn ya out, Getabushi?" he teased the former shinigami.

A smirk appeared on Urahara's face. "Not even close." He responded before bringing up his fan and continuing. "However, now that I've got an idea as to your power I want to practice with Ichigo now."

 _Huh?_ Both teens thought at the same moment.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed on the fold out bedding that the man with braids had laid out for him and Shiro. He was so exhausted that he couldn't even go home right now. Truthfully he didn't want to. The anniversary of their mother's accident was just around the corner. This meant their father would either ignore Shiro for a while or make quiet snide remarks that would always leave Shiro feeling extremely sad. His memories of that day were a bit fuzzy but he was certain that his brother had save both himself and their mother, even if it did leave their mother in a state of shock or whatever new diagnosis she had this week.

Shiro suddenly came into the room with two heaping bowls of beef ramen. Ichigo licked his lips because of the scent coming from the bowls. "Thank goodness!" he sighed as the bowl was placed in his hands.

"Tessai made this for us." Shiro explained though he was certain Ichigo didn't hear a word as he was currently slurping the noodles into his mouth. "Sorry it's not Yuzu's curry."

Ichigo paused. "Ah, that's right," he stated as if it had just occurred to him what day it was. "Tonight is her surprise curry night." Shiro gave a nod as he drank some of the broth.

Suddenly the sliding shoji door opened a bit fast causing both teens to jump slightly. They both glared at the black haired girl standing there. "What are you two doing?" Rukia asked impatiently. "You shouldn't be spending any more time here that need be."

"Huh?" Shiro asked confused why she would say that. "We've known Urahara for years." Now it was Ichigo's turn looked at his brother with confusion. "Ichi just doesn't remember. I do." He looked away from the woman. "Besides, I'd rather be here than at home right now." He went to continue eating when she spoke.

"He's a murderer." she stated. "Wanted by Soul Society for hollowfying seven captains and lieutenants. Very _good_ and _important_ people." She stressed to them.

"I call bullshit." Shiro said before looking at his twin who gave a nod in agreement.

"Where is the proof?" Ichigo asked. "What witness or witnesses do you have?"

"Also, how do you know these witnesses weren't paid off to say these things?" Shiro shook his head. "I don't believe it and won't."

Beyond them in the shadows of the hallway Urahara turned around and left them be, a smile appearing on his face as he did so. Being defended by the two teens warmed his heart, but Shiro not wanting to go home made him wonder what was going on there that would make the teen want to stay away. Pulling a phone out from a pocket in his green haori he began to dial his old friend's number to see what was going on.

Shiro placed his empty bowl on the floor next to Ichigo's bowl. His black\gold eyes looked over to see Ichigo and Rukia were in deep conversation. The shinigami woman annoyed him, but Ichigo seemed to have warmed up to her. Closing his eyes Shiro felt himself sink into his inner world. The sideways buildings seemed to have grown bigger. Climbing to the top of one he saw his zanpakuto standing next to a black haired spirit who suddenly vanished.

"Who was that?" he asked the hollowfied zanpakuto.

The creatures eyes gleaned with mischief. _Fight me and I'll tell you._ he replied before attacking Shiro who grinned at the challenge before rushing towards the spirit with his sword drawn.

Back outside Shiro's inner world, Ichigo took noticed of how Shiro had gone silent. Looking over his shoulder towards him Ichigo grinned. Rukia looked up from her drawing that she was using to explain a battle plan with a normal level hollow. She still didn't believe that Shiro was someone she could trust. A reborn hollow or not, his eyes made her skin crawl. They reminded her of when that hollow began to take over Kaien Shiba and forced her to kill him. Her eyes turned towards the sleeping pale teen. How could anybody look at him and not see a monster.

"I guess he was more tired than he let on." Ichigo's voice startled her causing Rukia to look up at him. "Shiro has had to deal with more bullies than I ever had to deal with. They've called him names like monster, demon, devil, killer." Ichigo looked at her. "However, people don't know the real Shiro. They judge him because of how he looks, not for what's in his heart. " Ichigo scratched he head. "I guess that's why every time you call him a hollow, it really annoys me. He's my brother, he's saved my life on many occasions."

"I understand, Ichigo." Rukia told him. "Now, let's do a review. " She held up her note pad.

Ichigo gave her a blank look. "You do know your drawing suck, right?"

Rukia's face became red. "My drawings are wonderful!" she began yelling which started a round of teasing by the teenager causing her to really want to use kido on the boy as he was causing her to get irritated, however all that seemed to dissipate as she saw a smile spread across his face. It was dazzling. Clearing her throat she continued her lesson with him, all the while Ichigo smiled at her ridiculous illustrations.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the delay everyone! Work and my birthday had me very busy last month. Next chapter will have a bit of action in it.


	18. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 18** : _Unexpected Visitors_

* * *

Isshin's was a very patient man, he had to be in order to be a doctor. People came into his clinic screaming in pain, cursing and yelling or in some cases flailing their limbs about. Some days were better than others. Those who were too hurt for him to help were sent to the hospital. Some made it; others didn't. Tonight had been a good night. Six patients, two with stomach aches, easy fixes, and the others were just the normal run of the mill pill poppers which he sent home with nothing more than sugar pills.

As he entered the house at the end of the day he found a reminder note from Yuzu that she and Karin would be at a friend's house for the next two days and to be _nice_ to Shiro while she was away. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was passed the boy's time to be out. Walking over to the answering machine he noticed that there was one message. Pressing play, he walked over to the refrigerator to see if his precious daughter had left him something to eat as the machine played the message.

" _Dad, Shiro and I are staying at a friend's place tonight_." Ichigo's voice echoed in the darkness of the empty house. " _So don't worry. We'll be home when the girls return. Night_."

Shaking his head, Isshin decided he wasn't hungry after all. He knew he probably had messed things up with Shiro. The boy didn't like being in the same room as him. He had never laid a hand on Shiro, but after Masaki's _accident_ with the unknown hollow, Isshin had distanced himself, somewhat, from Shiro. Sure he still play fought with him and Ichigo, but he had never held the boy or told him he loved him after what happened to Masaki.

Looking out the window of his bedroom, the moon hung low in the sky; it's light shinning upon him. Never before had Isshin felt as lonely as he did at that moment. Laying down upon his bed, Isshin willed his mind to shut off for the night so he could go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Isshin's a humanoid being with a hollow mask watched the Kurosaki house from high above. The hollow humanoid's mask covered the top of its head and down the front of its face. Suddenly behind it seven other entities appeared, also wearing hollow masks.

Under his mask, the first smiled slightly. "Urahara has been keeping secrets from us." The blonde haired female looked at him, wanting an explanation. "There's a hollow living in that house." he stated. "A _visored_ hollow." The group then vanished from sight.

* * *

Yoriuchi lounged on the floor next to Kisuke in her human form, plucking grapes out of a bowl into her mouth. She was only wearing his green haori, mostly because he had insisted. She loved picking on him, and any man, by appearing naked once she was out of her animal form. She really couldn't wait to do it to the twins. "So, when does Shinji and the others get back into town?" she asked off-handedly. She smirked when she saw his right eyebrow twitch slightly. Ever since he had saved their group of friends whenever the group came back into town for one reason or another Kisuke usually found a way to mysteriously disappear. She knew it was because he blamed himself for their condition, which a few of them blamed him for as well; Hiyori mostly.

He laughed nervously before tipping his stripped bucket hat back a bit. "What makes you think they're..."

She got right up in his face, slipping into his lap at the same time. "Since when could you ever lie to me?" She gave him a look that dared him to continue that line of thought.

He sighed with exasperation before removing his hat completely. Yoruichi was his best friend for a reason, she could see passed his bullshit and see the real deal. "Tomorrow." he answered. "I spoke to Shinji tonight. He assured that there would be no _surprises_ this time." he then gently pushed her off his lap, she was making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Yoruichi chuckled as she left her seat on his lap to sit on the floor once more. "Of course that means you'll receive one Hiyori's flying kicks." she said to him with a smirk at that thought. Changing the subject a bit she continued. "Does this mean Tessai finished their new hideout in the old abandoned factory storage district?"

"It's bigger than the last one! Equipped with two healing pools and a new sleeping area for them." he said with some enthusiasm.

"Like that matters." Yoruichi mumbled knowing that most of them were more than likely sleeping with one another for comfort or companionship.

Just then they heard a noise outside the door in the candy shop. Standing and quickly rushing to the door and opening it up they saw the lights were on, Ichigo with Ururu's baseball bat in hand and Shinji on the ground rubbing the crown of his head. Urahara recognized Hiyori as she came in next. "What the fuck Shinji!?" she slammed her foot into his face. "That's not what Kensei meant by _not_ making a big entrance."

Standing quickly, the man identified as Shinji glared at her. Ichigo looked towards Kisuke. "You know these guys getabushi?" This got a look from both the angry looking girl and the Shinji guy.

Kisuke was quickly coming to like\hate that nickname that the boys called him. "Yes, unfortunately." He waved Ichigo away from Shinji. "What happened to coming tomorrow?" he inquired from Shinji who was looking Ichigo over with a frown, as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Surprise?" Shinji answered with a shrug of his shoulders. By now the others were starting to come inside as well, making the small shop seem even tinier.

Having heard the commotion, Shiro had awaken and went out to investigate. Upon seeing the eight new people in the shop area, Shiro walked up behind Ichigo and spoke just as his the hollow in him stirred with curiosity. "What's going on Ichi?" his voice and presence caught everyone's attention instantly.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know it's a bit short, but I figured I'd update with this short chapter and give you a longer one later this week.

 _Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet_ \- Yeah flashes will do it to ya. Eventually I plan to have Shiro and Rukia work together on a mission in order for him to prove that he is good guy.

 _RoaringGoat_ \- Oh my! That kind of gives me an idea. Better than the one I would've done. Thanks!


	19. Visoreds Meet Shiro

**Chapter 19** : _Visoreds Meet Shiro_

* * *

Utter chaos occurred as everyone began yelling all at once, everyone except for Shinji. Hiyori's loud voice boomed over everyone else's. "What the hell is a damn hollow doing here Urahara?!" she about screeched at her former captain.

The scientist was about to answer her when Ichigo's fist hit the girl on her head. "My brother isn't a damn hollow!" he yelled in his brother's defense. "I'm fucking tired of everyone calling him one!" He and Hiyori glared at each other.

"You're a fucking idiot if you believe for one second that, that is true!" she yelled back at the teen.

Ichigo was about to punch her in the face when Shiro gripped his arm to stop him. "It's okay Ichi." he said in a quiet voice. "We're going back to bed." he told Urahara before dragging his brother back to the room they had been sharing.

"The hell..." Ichigo began only to stop as he was pulled away from the group of people and back into their shared room.

Back in the shop everyone looked at Kisuke for answers. Sighing, Urahara waved everyone to follow him into another room where he could talk to them in private, where the boys couldn't hear them. Once inside, the Visoreds began to sit around a table in the room. "Explain!" Hiyori yelled, tired of the waiting game Urahara was playing with them.

"It began about twenty years ago..." Urahara began. He figured they deserved the full story from the beginning. As he ended, Yoruichi handed him another cup of tea.

"So the hollow that was obviously created by Aizen..." Kensei began only for Mashiro to finish.

"Is that white haired boy?" she both questioned and finished for Kensei.

Urahara nodded. "Without a doubt." He took a sip from his cup. "I sealed his powers years ago, but he somehow unsealed them."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at this statement. Urahara was an expert at sealing enchantments. This meant the boy was even more powerful than Urahara first thought, otherwise the man would have used an even more powerful seal. "And the other boy?" Love questioned having witnessed the orange haired boy's anger than reminded him of a hollow's anger.

"Ichigo is no hollow." Yoruichi defended, having come to like to younger boy.

"Actually," Urahara began. "I believe some of Shiro's hollow side may have rubbed off on him while they were in Masaki. I just don't know how much has influenced him."

"Sounds like you might need our help in evaluating these boys." Rose stated as he took his cup of tea from the side table.

"Is this why you call us back?" Shinji inquired. "Your so called emergency?"

"Yes and no." Urahara pulled out his paper fan and began to cool himself down. "I believe Isshin, their father, may be doing harm to Shiro that's causing the boy to mistrust his own father." As everyone knew, if a child showed promise with powers in Soul Society and was being abused in any way, that child had to be removed from that home to stop any adverse influence taking root in their lives which could turn them against Soul Society itself or certain people in Soul Society. The one abusing the child would have their own powers sealed and would be placed in a certain prison that nobody likes to talk about.

"What proof do you have?" Lisa asked as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, knowing the road they were about to go down was a dangerous one, but it innocent would were in danger of being turned evil...

"None." Kisuke answered with a shake of his head. "Just a gut feeling."

* * *

"This is bullshit." Ichigo grumbled as he laid in bed next to his brother. Shiro stayed silent knowing Ichigo needed to vent. "First Rukia, now these guys." Ichigo covered his eyes with his arm. "They don't even know you!"

Shiro grasped Ichigo's free hand that was turning into a fist. Ichigo looked over at his brother. Gold/black eyes stared into brown/gold speckled eyes. "I'm glad I have you in my corner Ichi, but you need to calm down."

Ichigo snorted. "Maybe I want to be mad." he countered as he looked away from his twin. Feeling Shiro's hand leave him, Ichigo thought Shiro was going to leave him be only to suddenly have his brothers body on top of his and hands tickling his sides. The ensuing tickle fight led to laughter between the two boys.

* * *

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck as he and Shiro walked towards the school the next morning. Urahara had been nice enough to wake the up for school. Breakfast had been good, but nothing held a candle to Yuzu's cooking. Walking into homeroom the twins saw Chizuru holding her nose but smiling like a pervert as Tatsuki protected Orihime. Shiro was about to say hello when he heard a thump behind himself, along with a groan. Turning he saw that Ichigo had his foot in Keigo's face. Exasperating, Shiro shook his head. So it was a normal morning or it would have been until Shiro saw the tall lanky blonde from the night before enter the room with the teacher.

* * *

Shinji made the kids in the room laugh at his stupid joke about his name, all the while he was taking in the environment he was placing himself in. Both of the twin boys were giving him identical glares, though he had to say Shiro's was a bit scarier as it reminded him too much of an angry hollow. Coincidentally he was placed in the desk between the two boys.

Trying to be amicable towards them he told them he was hoping to be their friend. He received identical answers, he was simply ignored. His own hollow was feeling annoyed by these two, something Shinji shared with it. He found that school was very boring. Lunch led him to follow the two boys whose friends invited him to eat with them.

He met a big guy that looked more like a grown adult named Sado, though the boys called him _Chad_. Next was the beauty from early that morning, Orihime Inoue. She had a cheery disposition and was a bit of an airhead. He found that not only was the brunette girl, Tatsuki, protective of the girl; but so was Shiro.

Shiro's protective side was proven later that afternoon when two guys from another school cornered the two girls. Tatsuki was about to fight one when Shiro and Ichigo came into sight. The pale boy threw his bag to his brother and went up to the one boy who was closest to Inoue and punched him in the gut, before grasping the other boh by the collar of his shirt pulling him close and whispering something into the other boy's ear. Whatever it was turned the boy's face pale white. He grabbed his buddy and the two turned tail and ran off.

Shinji watched all of this from the sidelines. Ichigo turned his head towards Shinji, who was close to him. "Do yo still think my brother is one of those monsters?" His words were full of venom, but Shinji supposed he deserved it for believing that Shiro was dangerous without having proof.

He looked at the white haired boy who was making sure the two young girls were alright. "He may not be one now, but he once was."

Ichigo's eyes seemed the darken at these words. His anger spiking. "You're just like _him_ then." he stated before looking away from Shinji and walking away.

 _Like him?_ Shinji thought as he thought about Ichigo's words. _Him who?_ That was the big question. In order to understand the two boys he needed to understand why they mistrusted people so easily. This included why they seemed to be so protective of their friends. The only conclusion he could come up with as he walked back to Urahara's shoten was the same conclusion his old friend had come up with, their father had to be the reason.

When he and the others had left that night so many years ago, he could recall Isshin being a young new captain. Not as new as Urahara had been to the twelfth or as new as Rose had been to the third. About a decade before Otoribashi had become a captain, Isshin's had been inducted as captain of the tenth. By then, Shinji had been captain of the fifth for fifty years. He knew that at that time Isshin's had become not only a captain but the leader of the Shiba clan, a clan that was one of the five elite noble clans. How Isshin had let all of that go the moment he met Masaki and why had been told to them the night before.

Now Shinji had only one question. If he had let all that go for the woman he loved, why was he mistreating one of the children she had given birth to? An image of Shiro appeared in his mind as he stepped into Urahara's porch. He paused in his steps. Did Isshin's only see a hollow where a bit stood, just like he and the Visoreds had? Or was there something more to his hate towards one of his son's?

Shinji sat down across from Kisuke, as he did so he seemed zoned out. The shopkeeper waited until Shinji seemed to notice his presence. "I think you might be right." he admitted. "There's no physical proof but for them both to be so protective of each other and their friends, there's got to be a reason."

Kisuke nodded in agreement. "I'm going to confront Isshin." he told his old friend. "Do you want to be there?"

"I've only just met the kids..." Shinji stated as he felt his hollow stir at those words. It was true, he had just met the twins. However, as they had learned years ago, sentient hollows like what the Visoreds had, created strong bonds that were close to what would be called familial bonds. They were like a clan now and his hollow was saying those boys belonged in their clan.

Urahara eyes Shinji for a moment. "If you want to come, I'll be meeting him after dark." Kisuke fanned himself to cool his body down, but even as he did this he watched Shinji just nod in agreement.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As promised, a longer chapter. ^_^

 _MugetsuIchigo_ : Yes, now the fun is going to start.

 _Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet_ : Yes, they are back.


	20. Confrontation

**Chapter 20** : _Confrontation_

* * *

As Isshin stepped out into the night air, he sensed something was in the air. Looking off towards the right he saw nothing. Even though he still had no powers, Isshin still could sense when something was amiss and tonight something definitely was going to go down. He just didn't know what exactly. The walk to the park was short. He went to an open area in the woods and waited for Urahara. He knew Ichigo's powers had finally come forward. As if he couldn't tell his son apart from a mod soul. The girl he had recently seen hanging around Ichigo and Shiro was obviously a shinigami. She seemed to watch Shiro like a hawk; as she should. Yes, he loved his son, but after what happened to Masaki...he kept Shiro at arms length.

He took a cigarette out from it's package and placed it in his mouth, but didn't light it. Masaki hated when he had smoked in the past, so he had quit. However, the electricity in the air was making him antsy. That was when he spotted the familiar man approaching him from the side. Kisuke Urahara really never changed in his looks. Still only wearing the stripped bucket hat and matching haori and pants. Isshin just smirked at the sight of his old friend.

"So," he began as he turned towards the former genius scientist of Soul Society. "what's this all about?" The way he said it made him sound arrogant, as if he had better things to do.

Kisuke wasn't fooled by Isshin's behavior. It was a defensive tactic Isshin had held for years. "I thought you would like to know I'm training your sons." Kisuke saw Isshin's eyebrows raise at this.

"Shiro too?" Isshin inquired, sounding shocked. "You do realize that is dangerous."

"It would be detrimental if someone didn't teach him." Urahara countered before continuing. "Ichigo is an exceptional student, though his reiatsu is a bit wild and uncontrollable. I think in time he'll be able to keep in under control."

Isshin removed the cigarette from his mouth before scratching the center of his forehead. "What about Shiro?" he asked feeling his shoulders tense up.

Urahara eyed Isshin for a moment before continuing. "He has potential to become the strongest warrior I've ever seen." Isshin's eyes widened. "He has perfect control over his reiatsu. His fighting technique is in perfect form, though he's a bit unpredictable when he does fight. I am convinced he knows his Zanpakuto's name, though he's never said so."

"He's going to attract attention." Isshin stated as he flicked the cigarette away. "I told you to seal his powers years ago!" he yelled angrily. "How did he regain them so easily!?"

There was the anger Kisuke was looking for. "I did and I don't know." was the answer, one Isshin didn't want to hear.

"If he gets too powerful, that hollow will kill everyone!" Isshin shouted.

There it was. Isshin truly did see his son as a hollow. Urahara however shoot his head. "I remember that hollow that attacked Masaki, Shiro is not him."

"Bullshit." Isshin spat out angrily.

"Do you hate your son?" Kisuke asked. "He didn't ask to be born the way he was."

"I know that." Isshin answered, ignoring the first question because truthfully he'd been asking himself the same question for years. He told himself he loved his boys equally, but was that the truth? He really did love Ichigo, but Shiro? He wasn't certain any more. These questions were making him really uncomfortable. "I need to go." he said suddenly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise up.

Kisuke sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Isshin here for very long. "Very well," he said as he came to a decision. "however, I want the boys to stay with me for a little while so I can train them." That was only partially the truth because he was now convinced that Shiro would be better off staying at the shoten, and where one boy was the other followed.

Isshin narrowed his eyes at Urahara, trying to understand what was going through the other man's head. "I understand." he stated, even though he really didn't. Turning away, Isshin left to return home.

A moment after Isshin left Shinji stepped out from his hiding place. "He doesn't care about Shiro, but I think he does at the same time."

Kisuke tipped his hat back back. "It's a complicated and sticky situation." he stated as he looked up at the moon. "We'll have to tread lightly if we want the answers we are seeking."

Shinji nodded before asking. "What about the boys? Are you going to ask them directly for answers?"

Urahara turned his back on Shinji, his haori swaying with his movements as he did so. "I haven't decided yet." he answered unsatisfied with the answers he did get tonight.

* * *

When Urahara and Shinji returned to the shoten they were greeted by an unusual sight. Hiyori was on the ground with her head in a headlock. Ichigo was the one holding her down and boy was she mad, raging and cursing kind of mad. Shiro sat between Kensei and Rose looking bored as everyone else seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Shinji rolled his eyes at the scene.

Looking towards Lisa, Shinji spoke to her. "How did this happen?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, actually enjoying that somebody finally had an upper hand against the she-devil that had terrorized him for way over a hundred years.

Lisa looked up from her hentai male on male book. "She tried to get Shiro to fight her, to prove he was more hollow than human." she stated. "However, it was Ichigo that took the bait; not Shiro." Pushing up her glasses she continued. "Shiro wasn't interested in fighting, which is why he's over there and not there with his brother."

Having heard the conversation Shiro butted in. "Actually," he began as he leaned forward to look at the two causing them to turn their attention to him. "I don't like to fight. Ichi does. I don't like seeing him hurt though. So when Ichi needs me I'll step in, otherwise I'll let him have his fun."

Kensei spoke then. "You're a bit odd, aren't you kid?"

"Isn't everyone here a bit odd?" Shiro shot back at the older man. "She likes to instigate fights." he stated as he pointed at Hiyori. "She rubs herself in her sleep." He pointed at Mashiro. "She likes to read porn stories." He pointed at Lisa and would've continued if he hadn't been interrupted.

"We get it." Rose said not wanting to hear this. "Kensei just means that you're odd in the fact that you don't like to fight. Boys your age do."

Ichigo looked up from his fight and answered this. "Shiro doesn't fight because of what happened when we were nine." Hiyori finally got her fist free and punched him in the chin causing Ichigo to loose his hold on her and fall backwards against the floor.

Everyone looked at Shiro but it was the she-devil who asked it. "Okay, what happened when you two were nine?"

Ichigo answered with a smile. "Shiro saved Mom and I from a monster." Shiro looked down at his hands feeling sad about the incident that had caused their mother's current condition. "Mom got hurt because of some falling debris afterwards but it wasn't Shiro's fault. He killed that monster."

Shiro fisted is hands. "I didn't kill it." he spoke quietly. "I just scared it away."

It was then the Visoreds put two and two together. The incident that had brought Shinigami investigators to the area six years ago. "IT WAS YOU!" Hiyori yelled with a dropped jaw.

"We looked for weeks for the source of that energy." Love said with a shake of his head.

"Well," Urahara began as he sat down. "that ends that mystery."

All the Visoreds glared at him. "YOU KNEW!" Hiyori accused him.

"I never said I didn't." he countered, a smile hidden by his paper fan that he'd pulled out of the sleeve of his haori. He turned his attention to the exhausted looking Ichigo. "How did Isshin react to this?"

Ichigo looked at Shiro who was once more looking at his hands with shame. "Pop began ignoring Shiro a bit." he answered. "He'd yell at him once-in-a-while, but he's not really a violent type of guy."

"Except for his morning wake up surprise punches slash kicks." Shiro mumbled at his brother.

"Yeah, but that's Pop being an idiot." Ichigo countered. His brother shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you asking this Getabushi?"

"We're just concerned about you two." Shinji told the teen.

Shiro eyed them both carefully before looking at Ichigo and giving him a subtle nod to confirm what they both were thinking. "Pops doesn't abuse us, if that's what you guys are worried about." Ichigo told them before sitting up to stand. "He's an idiot who doesn't pay attention is all." Standing he helped his brother to do the same. "We have homework."

After the two left Hiyori piped up. "Do we believe them?" she asked everyone who stayed quiet.

Shinji spoke first. "We train them, watch over them and keep them out of trouble."

"What about the Shinigami girl?" Mashiro inquired, curious as to what they were going to do about her.

"Let me worry about her." Urahara said. "I believe Miss Kuchiki won't be staying much longer anyhow."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not posting sooner. The last couple of weeks have been hectic at work. With summer coming to a close this month we have people taking a week off for vactions, plus last week was the local fair and antiques fair this weekend. I just haven't had time to post anything. Thankfully, yesterday I was able to do this chapter so I could finish it today. Hope everyone enjoyed it! ^_^

 _cloudskylark18 -_ Aw, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with Shiro. Thanks!

 _mugetsuichigo -_ Yeah, things are getting more interesting.


	21. Menos Attack

**Chapter 21** : _Menos Attack_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Ichigo and Shiro had begun to train with Urahara and the Visoreds. Shiro had yet to release his sword into shikai. Ichigo on the other hand had discovered his swords name, Zangetsu. Releasing his sword had led to a new discovery, Ichigo was a duelist. His sword split into two swords. Zangetsu had explained that it was because Ichigo had two separate powers that made him who he was. Shinigami from his father and Quincy from his mother. This wasn't something Ichigo shared with Urahara though, only Shiro; who wasn't surprised to learn of this. His answer was simple to learning about this.

"Remember Ichi," he began as he laid on his back on the borrowed futon from Urahara. "as they keep saying, I use to be a hollow. Who do you think defeated me in that life? It was Mom." He waited to hear the million questions that would soon come.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo inquired. It was a good question.

"My zanpakuto." he answered softly, not really wanting to reveal too much about his zanpakuto just yet.

"What is your zanpakuto like?" Ichigo asked curiously. This was the first time his brother had spoken about the unknown sword.

"He's like me." Shiro answered with a grin before looking at his brother, a mischievous gleam was seen in his dark eyes. "Unpredictable."

That had been the last time they spoke about his sword. The next day they had, had save Orihime from her dead brothers spirit. A couple days later Chad had gotten into trouble leading both boys to come to his aid. More and more hollow attacks seemed to be coming to their town and it just didn't make sense to either boy, especially Shiro who had been able to see and sense these creatures for years. Then the Quincy boy showed up. Uryū Ishida was a condescending teenager who thought he knew everything, however, upon actually meeting Ichigo, the teen felt a need to be rid of the Shinigami so strongly that he would use anything to be rid of him, including Quincy Bait. However, the game soon had turned dangerous. Too many hollows were taking the bait. Uryū couldn't understand why, not until he met Shiro.

 _Shit_. Uryū cursed mentally when he Shiro in a white shihakusho with an equally big sword like Ichigo carried on his back. He was about to aim an arrow at him because those eyes were not normal. He had to be a hollow in disguise. It was then he was hit in the back of the leg by something solid. Turning his head he spotted a man in a striped bucket hat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Urahara warned the young Quincy. "Not unless you want Ichigo as your enemy for life."

Confused, he asked, "Why, it's just a hollow."

Urahara peered at the boy from under the brim of his hat. "Well, Ichigo has a bad habit of fighting people who attack his twin."

 _Twin?_ Uryū wondered before recalling exactly that. Ah. Yes, he'd seen a boy who looked like Ichigo at school with pure white hair like what the hollow sported, but he'd never actually seen the other boy's face or eyes, just from behind. Then there was the fact the other boy always wore sunglasses at school, supposedly for medical reasons.

That was when it happened, a menos grande had showed up. The creature was bigger than any hollow before it and it was solely focused on the two Kurosaki siblings. It wasn't even interested in anything else.

All throughout this attack, Chad and Orihime both had been trying to keep people safe, only to discover they had unique abilities unlike anyone else. The Visoreds had sensed the attack and had gone to assist in defeating the hollows. Yoruichi had been the one to find the two friends of Ichigo and Shiro fighting lower class hollows. She helped the two teens. Karin had almost been hurt badly and Yuzu was knocked unconscious by a hollow, only for Isshin to use a low powered kido attack to protect his youngest daughter, something he thought was impossible for him to do because of his and Masaki's souls being tied to one another.

"Ready Ichi?" Shiro asked his brother, feeling a swell of power rise inside of himself, his hollowfied zanpakuto was hankering for a fight.

The orange haired teen grinned cockily. "Bring it on!" he yelled above the noise that the menos grande was making. He readied his sword and as the creature went screech at them, both teens suddenly disappeared in a blur of motion. Ichigo released a strike so powerful the creature swayed in the crack that was created by it. The hollow seemed to rethink coming into this world by backing up and away from the boy. Suddenly Shiro appeared beside the creature's head and released a blast of energy from his sword that was so powerful that when the light faded from it the head of the menos was gone!

Everyone present was staring at the white haired teen in awe. The power Ichigo usually released was the color blue mingled with black, however the power released by Shiro had been red and black, two colors that were usually related to a being of great power. It re-enforced the notion that Shiro was more powerful than what anyone knew of.

Soon after the menos death, the other less powerful hollows began to flee back to their world of eternal night and sands. Urahara looked at Shiro and Ichigo and was quite curious as to what these two boys would bring; however, another thought entered his mind. Would they be strong enough to bring Aizen down? Tipping his hat down, Urahara hid his face, ashamed of the thought of sending these boys after that...monster. No, he could never do that to them. He had to think of something else; meanwhile he would train them until he could think of something that would inevitably bring down the traitor.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know, this chapter was a bit short but it's because I kind of have something planned for the next one. I hope everyone still enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

 _Blackdrake_ \- Not going to reveal anything but I do hope you stick around for the future chapters.

 _Black Moon Rising_ \- Yes, it's an oddity. I thought I'd make this story as original as I could in some instances but still follow the storyline, somewhat.

 _mtczetsyorange_ \- LoL! I actually thought about that, but decided against it. However, wait until you see what I do for their bankai. ^_^


	22. The Blade Aawakens

**Chapter 22** : _The Blade Awakens_

* * *

Ichigo watched Shiro read his and Shiro's reports to their mother before going on to tell her about the training they'd been doing with Urahara. They both had argued about telling her about this, but Shiro had been adamant about telling her, saying it was their _duty_ to tell her everything that was going on with them. They were the ones responsible for her being this way, Shiro mostly taking the blame upon himself. It was just as Shiro finished talking about the menos when they both sensed something. Turning their heads simultaneously they saw Isshin standing in the doorway to their mothers room. Shiro instantly when silent.

"Pop, what are you doing here?" Ichigo inquired, a bit surprised to see his father there when they were.

Isshin stepped inside the room before closing the door. "I wanted to talk to you boys." he stated as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of Masaki from Shiro. Shiro released his mother's hand as he leaned back in the chair.

"So, what is it?" Ichigo asked as he stepped behind his brother.

"I wanted to tell you boys that I'm so proud of what you've been doing." Isshin said. "You've taken it upon yourselves to protect us from things I no longer can see." He looked at both with a serious look. "I know I haven't been the best father to either of you, especially you Shiro, since your mother's accident; but I want you both to know I am proud of you." Isshin sighed. "Neither of you are ready for what will happen because of your last fight."

"I little warning might have been nice a few years ago." Ichigo grumbled. "Then we may have been ready for all of this."

"Masaki wanted to say something." He took her hand in his much large one. "We fought about it that day, but after she was hurt..." He shook his head. "I lost focus. I'm sorry."

Shiro licked his lips. "You shouldn't worry." he said just as Isshin's eyes met his dark ones. "We've got each other's backs in this."

Isshin worries that the white haired boy had no idea how bad his hollow nature really could be. Staying silent, Isshin ran his thumb over the back of Masaki's hand. He was about to say something when he saw both boys suddenly stiffen. "Go." He told them, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Ichigo was the first to run out the door with Shiro quickly following him. As they rounded the corner Shiro saw Ichigo pop something into his mouth before taking spirit form. "What the hell-" he began to say as he saw Ichigo's body still standing.

"Ichigo?" his bothers body spoke.

"Kon, protect Mom and Pop." Ichigo ordered his body which turned back the way they came.

Shiro felt his eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. "Ichi?" he questioned.

"I'll explain later." Ichigo assured him.

After hiding his own body in a supply closet, Shiro and Ichigo went outside where they felt the presence of a strong hollow. Going through the gardens of the rehabilitation hospital they both froze at the sight of the all too familiar hollow before them. Shiro's eyes seemed to glow with anger. "I told you Ichi," he began as his sword glowed slightly. "I didn't kill the bastard."

Before them was a hollow resembling a giant hamster with red bird-like hands, feet and a red tentacle limb that hung from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The monster was the same hollow that had attacked them when they were children. The one that Shiro had defended them against. The very monster that had put their mother in the state she was in today. He was none other than the elusive Grand Fisher.

Turning towards them Grand Fisher didn't recognize them both at first, but he did recognize Shiro's power and screeched at having found the brat that had injured him years ago. "You!" he screeched, his talons extending. The delicious mouth watering reiatsu teased the hollow. "For years you have evaded me boy, but not today!" Then as if realizing they weren't alone, he took in Ichigo's form. "Not even this pathetic excuse for a Shinigami will be able to save you." he suddenly grinned. "But thank-you for the nice appetizer." The bladed hook suddenly slashed at Ichigo, who narrowly escaped from being killed. The next strike Ichigo brought his sword up to defend himself when he heard Shiro speak.

Bringing up his own sword, Shiro spoke his Shikai release. "Consume, Enen Wangetsu." Black fire erupted from the release of the sword. The heat was breathtaking causing Ichigo to cough at the intensity of the heat alone. The green grass beneath his brothers feet turned brown before erupting into fire. With his black/gold eyes seeming to glow, Ichigo realized his brother truly looked the part of a demon at that moment. However, instead of being scared Ichigo felt relieved at having his brother at his side. The sword itself had gone from looking like a normal katana to a giant sword closely resembling Ichigo's only the coloring was opposite of his own sword with a black; instead of white, ribbon wrapped around the sword handle.

"Crash course Ichi," Shiro began as he readied for the oncoming fight. "Once you know your swords name, and say it out loud, your attacks will double in power." He grinned at his brother. "Let's see who deals the final blow to this bastard."

Ichigo's eyes sparked with excitement at the prospect of a challenge. Bringing his sword up, he grinned a similar smile at his brother. "Deal." The two boys looked towards the hollow who was just starting to get a grip on what kind of power his enemy had.

Slashing at the teens with his hook, Grand Fisher brought up his angler with a young girl's face attached to it. The same Ichigo had seen as a child. This time he wouldn't be tricked. As Shiro defended Ichigo from the hooks blade, Ichigo cut the angler off from Grand Fishers head. Blood sprayed on the ground and on Ichigo's body as the hollow screamed in pain. Spirits began to escape from the angler being destroyed.

Now pissed off, Grand Fisher got more desperate in his attacks. Lashing out with talons and the blade, the hollow went full throttle and tried to take Ichigo out only to have black flames thrown at him in the form of a black crescent of power from the side. Ichigo slid as the ground became slick with hollow blood when suddenly the clouds above began to release rain down from above.

Dark power swirled around Shiro as he gathered up his energy to release another attack. Ichigo saw this, but the hollow did not. To ensure his brothers attack was a success he rushed forward to gain the hollows attention.

Grand Fisher was furious that these boys, these children, were outsmarting him at ever turn. He, who had outsmarted Shinigami for hundreds of years, was being outwitted by a children! Standing upon shaking legs, the injured centuries old hollow went to use his blades once more. The tentacles went rushing towards the oncoming Shinigami male when suddenly he heard the others voice. "Getsuga Tenshō!" The hollow screeched in both horror and pain as it's body and all the souls it had devoured over the centuries suddenly were cleansed.

Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other as a pillar of light engulfed the area as the souls that had been trapped within Grand Fisher were released. Lights flashed in the area as the souls released gave off their own energy as they escaped before vanishing. "Okay," Ichigo began as Shiro stood next to him. "Your sword is pretty awesome."

Shiro grinned at him as the spirit of the sword grinned mischievously. _You ain't seen nothin' yet._ It thought.

Inside Masaki's room Isshin saw the flash of light off in the distance. He knew it wasn't Ichigo that was in his son's body. Mod souls were illegal for a reason but that never had stopped Urahara from using them before. Suddenly he felt Masaki's hand twitch within his own. Turning his head towards her, he watched as the glassy look in her eyes changed. His own eyes widening as her eyes turned to him and spoke for the first time in six years.

"Isshin."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the surprise at the end! Plus, Shiro's sword name was finally revealed! Yay! ^_^

Name Meaning:

 _ **Enen Wangetsu**_ \- _Fiery Crescent_

* * *

 _bob19h_ \- I won't confirm which one it will be, but your guess was actually very good at what I was planning. ^_^

 _MokushShiroku115_ \- There is a pairing but I won't say who...yet.


	23. Masaki

**Chapter 23** : _Masaki_

* * *

 ** _6 years ago_**

Masaki smiled as she watched Ichigo play in the puddles ahead of her. Beside her was her second son, Shiro. The tiny white haired boy had become silent over the years. His dark eyes seemed so sad all the time. It made her worry about his future. He looked up at her causing his yellow umbrella to tip back. Smiling softly she gave his tiny hand a slight reassuring squeeze before looking away towards Ichigo who's hat had fallen off his head in his play. Laughing lightly as she shook her head at his silliness she and Shiro approached her firstborn son. "Ichigo, you're getting all wet!" she yelled at the sunset haired boy who was getting soaked by the rain.

Placing her umbrella down she went to fix her son's hat so that it didn't fall off of his head again. _Ichigo is always so prone to getting sick._ She thought bemused at her son's antics when suddenly she no longer felt the rain on her skin. Looking over she was that Shiro had picked up her umbrella and was holding it over her head. "Thank-you Shiro, honey." she told him as she took her umbrella back from him. "Ichigo honey, please walk on this side." She pointed to her right side.

She watched as that adorable frown appeared on her son's face. "But Mama, if I do that I can't protect you properly." Ichigo told her. "If I walk on this side, I can."

 _Oh! He's just so cute!_ she squealed inwardly."Oh Ichigo." she chuckled lightly. _I should cook their favorite dinner tonight_. She began to think about the ingredients and if she had them stocked in their pantry when she felt Ichigo release her hand.

"What's that girl doing?" She heard him ask as a feeling of dread filling her stomach.

Looking towards where her son was staring she saw nothing there, as always. "What girl?" she asked.

Then a miracle happened, her baby boy spoke. "No." It was a single word, but still a word. Masaki covered her lips as a gasp left them. She was so shocked that Shiro had spoken that she hadn't quite realized the danger they were in.

"But-" Ichigo began to protest.

She was Shiro nodded towards the girl. "Wait." He told his brother. She didn't see it, but knew when it happened. As her eyes looked upon the water it suddenly seemed to explode upwards dozens of feet into the air. One word registered to her mind in that moment. **_Hollow_**. Fear gripped her heart as she grabbed up both boys under her arms and ran. Though she couldn't see it, a monster known to the Shinigami as Grand Fisher was high on her tail and closing in on her with every beat of her heart.

Suddenly her feet seemed to trip on air. Masaki went down with both boys in her arms."Mom!" Ichigo's scared voice cried out. Masaki grasped both of her boys tightly to her when Shiro somehow wiggled out of her grasp and threw his umbrella at the indivisible creature.

He suddenly turned towards her, his golden/black eyes seeming to flow at her. "Get up Mom!" Shiro yelled.

Grabbing him and pulling him back into her arms, Masaki found herself too frightened to move. She'd always known that it would happen one day. That they might come across a hollow and that she'd have no way of protecting her children from the monster. A defining sound pierced the air suddenly causing her to cry out as she covered her ears. Masaki's screams echoed in the air as something hard and heavy landed on her lower back.

Suddenly darkness filled her. Masaki felt as if something was pulling her, pulling her away from her children. _No!_ she thought as she began to fight against that feeling. That was when she felt a horrible pain. It was as if something was tearing her very soul apart. Screaming, she pulled away from that feeling and then nothing.

She heard nothing.

Felt nothing.

Saw nothing.

For the longest time it felt like she was just floating on air. Then a small voice filled her mind. _I'm sorry Mama! Please come back! I'll be a good boy!_ The sound was familiar . It took her a moment to realize that the voice belonged to Shiro. Her baby was crying. He was crying for her to come back to him. Then she felt heat spreading from her chest throughout her body.

Her eyes opened. It was dark and everything was blurry. She tried to speak but nothing seemed to work. She couldn't move either. Panic began to set in. Something was wrong!

Then there were doctors everywhere and Isshin, her wonderful, loving husband was there. The doctors were saying something about her being trapped inside her body. Yes! That's what it felt like. She was trapped and couldn't speak of move or eat on her own. She had no way of letting people know she was still here! She was alive!

A tear ran down her cheek when she saw Shiro come in with Ichigo one day. Her white hair boy was back to being silent. He also had a black eye. Ichigo explained to her that the kids at school were saying had things about how she was brain dead and that Shiro got into a fight with bullies about it. The two boys settled in for a few hours before leaving. They came every week, sometimes bringing Karin and Yuzu.

For years she silently watched her babies grow up from a hospital bed or in a wheelchair at the new facility that Isshin had moved her into. The nurses were nice and took diligent care of her. The older ones would talk about their children and grandchildren to her, worried about their future. The younger ones complained a lot about boyfriends, though a few did tell her about being engaged over the years.

She also watched Isshin's grow old. His eyes were always so sad. She knew he was putting on a brave face for their children. He always talked about them to her, except for Shiro. He rarely spoke about him and when he did it was always **_that_** boy. This worried her.

For the longest time she didn't see Shiro after his twelfth birthday. Ichigo came by every week like clockwork, but no Shiro. She was introduced by Ichigo to his new friend Chad, who was told the story about how Shiro saved her and Ichigo from the monster that day. The way her eldest son spoke made Masaki realize that Ichigo had a bit of a hero complex with Shiro. She laughed inwardly. Thinking how odd that the eldest would look up to his younger brother like Ichigo did with Shiro.

It wasn't until Shiro was thirteen when he reappeared. Masaki barely recognized him. As soon as he took off his sunglasses she saw that he had another bruise on his face from a fight. Worry filled her. "Don't sorry Mom." Shiro stated with a small smile. "I took this for Ichi." He pointed at the bruise before sitting down in front of her wheelchair. He explained in a quiet voice that he had been seeing a counselor over the last year. That he needed an emotional break from having to see her. Taking her hand in his, he began to ask her forgiveness. That he knew about the hollow that had attacked her before he'd been born. That he knew he looked like said hollow. He just wanted to reassure her that no hollow would hurt their family _ever_ again. The gold in his eyes glowed when he said this. She truly believed him too. After this, Shiro came twice a week to read her favorite books to her or to bring something that Yuzu had made her.

When Ichigo had gained his powers, Shiro told her about it. He would grin with pride and tell her that it was nice to have a partner now. "Don't sorry though." He reassured her. "I won't let no hollow bastard hurt Ichi." He promised and left soon after. Moments later Isshin showed up and began telling her about the week at the clinic and about the children, including Shiro this time.

Now in the present Masaki heard Isshin's words to their son's. She wanted to cry so badly. When she saw Ichigo return, she wanted to frown because though that was her son, the look in his eyes were **_not_** Ichigo's. Something didn't make sense here. Then suddenly heat filled her entire being. She felt like she could breathe again. Memories appeared in her mind of things she could never have seen as she'd been stuck in been for years. She saw herself being used to lure in innocent souls to their deaths. She began to cry and brought her hand up to her mouth before gasping out a single word as the emotional overload took its toll on her. "Isshin." And suddenly she had her husband's arms around her, his scent filling her nose and his own tears falling upon her head.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Shiro stood side by side as the rain began to subside. The monster who had hurt their mother and taken her away from them was gone. They had defeated him together and brought justice to all the souls he had devoured. Out of his peripheral vision Shiro saw Ichigo's animated body come running towards them. "Ichigo!" he yelled with an ecstatic tone.

"Kon." Ichigo greeted the soul mod before seeing the raised brow on his brothers face. "Right. Getabushi gave Rukia a mod soul so my body didn't just lay around while I'm in soul form. Kon is a slightly modified soul mod, as he's made from an actual soul." Ichigo shrugged. "He's technically illegal by Soul Society standards, but I couldn't let Urahara take him back and destroy him."

Shiro looked at the panting soul mod that was slumped over. When Kon looked back up, her have to say Shiro was the scariest thing next to a hollow that he had the unfortunate luck to meet. Black/gold eyes that looked like they could see straight into his semi perverted mind. It was unnerving. "What is it Kon?" Ichigo's voice saved Kon from doing something embarrassing, like possibly pissing himself.

"Right," he stated as he remembered why he had come outside yelling like an idiot. "it's your mom."

Both young men looked at each other before rushing off. Ichigo knocking Kon's soul mod ball out of his body before stepping back inside it as Shiro flash stepped back into the medical facility and stepping back into his body. Rushing down the hall, Shiro grasped the wood on the side of the doorway. His eyes shook with emotion as he saw his mother, awake and cognitive once more. He felt Ichigo bump into him from behind causing both young men to almost fall over in Ichigo's haste to get there.

"Mom?" Both young men spoke in unison.

Masaki felt more tears run down her cheeks as she turned her head towards the voices. Suddenly she had her arms full with two young teenage boys. One on each side grasping her, and hugging the daylights out of her. It felt good though! To feel them I her arms once more, it was more than she ever dreamed she'd ever be able to do again. When Ichigo's eyes opened she not only saw moisture in them, she saw emotions she recognized as his own. Whatever she had seen earlier, she definitely was going to ask about; but much later. For now, she just wanted to hold her two boys.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got a chapter out! I've been working on this chapter for awhile. Sorry it took awhile to get out. Work has been so hectic, plus my car broke down, and now I have to get a new computer for it...this month had just been a bad one. Hopefully this week things will get better.

 _LeegionLee_ \- Thank-you. I'm glad you think so. ^_^

 _Mokushiroku115_ \- Yes. I did have fun with this chapter. Masaki is going to slowly come to realize how much she has missed in the next few chapters as she recovers.


	24. Homecoming

**Chapter 24** : _Homecoming_

* * *

A few weeks after Masaki some up she was allowed to return home. Isshin had dismantled the shrine he had on the wall for her and replaced the posters with old family pictures. Ichigo and Shiro had moved the furniture around in the living area so she could have her bed downstairs. She was unable to climb stairs for awhile, meaning the girls would still have to help in the cleaning. As the boys were getting the downstairs ready for their mother, Isshin got a cab to take him to the facility.

Rukia stood in the kitchen watching Yuzu cook lunch with the help of Orihime. The other girl seemed to get all flustered by Shiro, which Shiro was starting to notice. Rukia thought it interesting, but stayed quiet about her own thoughts on this.

As much as she hadn't trusted Shiro in the beginning of her stay, she now believe him to truly be unique soul. He once was a hollow, but he was now human with shinigami powers. He was kind and a bit shy; but could also be loud and protective when provoked. Ichigo, on the other hand, had moments when he was brash, ill-tempered and quick to start a fight; but then there was the kind, gentle, loving side of him that was so protective of those around him.

There were moments when Ichigo could make her so mad at something he had said or done. _He is nowhere near ready to defend this town on his own._ She thought before looking towards his pale doppelganger. _But then, he doesn't have to_. She finished her thought before looking at her friend Orihime who was flushed from _helping_ in cooking. _He has his friends and younger brother to help him._ Looking down at her hand she tried to flare her reiatsu. _Ever since that night my powers have been getting weaker._ Bringing her hand up to her face she continued to think. _This body will not last forever. I will have to return home soon._ Suddenly her phone beeped. Pulling it out, she didn't even realize both boys had come into the room when it sounded.

"Well?" Shiro's voice sounded, causing Rukia to jump slightly at it. "Where is the hollow?"

She looked back at the device. "Not a hollow." she told them as she continued to read the message. "It's a message from my superior." She frowned at the message. It wasn't making any sense to her. Suddenly the phone was pulled from her hand. Looking up she saw Shiro with it and reading its message. "Hey!" She went to grab it only to have him place his hand on her head to keep her at bay. At times she hated being as short as she was.

"According to this you've been avoiding contact with this Captain Ukitake for the last two months." Gold /black eyes looked at her before continuing. "It says here that you are being accused of going awal and if you do not return to Soul Society by the tenth you will be brought in forcibly." He looked at Ichigo. "Today is the fifteenth."

"Why did it take you so long to receive your orders?" Ichigo asked with worry in his tone.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know." she answered as Shiro handed the device back to her. "I'm going to be in so much trouble as it is."

Shiro scratched the back of his head. "It's not like it's your fault that you ended up like this."

Before any of them could continue the conversation the front door burst open with Isshin's loud voice booming down it. His tone was a happy one, causing the boys to smile. It was obvious that their conversation was done with for now as chaos began. Bags were brought into the house of all of the things that had brought to facility over the years. Last Masaki was brought into the house in a wheelchair. Her legs were too weak to carry her form, but with physical therapy she'd be able to move around like she use to.

"Mama!" Yuzu's cries were the loudest as she ran out from behind the counter to greet her mother.

Orihime stood next to Shiro with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad your mother was able to come home."

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, but it'll be a long road ahead before she's back to herself again."

Orihime twiddled her thumbs together. "Miss Yoruichi has been teaching me how to tap into my powers and I could always try healing her." She turned towards him with determined eyes. "I healed Ichigo after his last fight yesterday and he had no scars!"

Shiro saw how determined she was to help his mother. Smiling softly, he gave her one of his truly happy smiles that left her feeling a bit breathless because of how beautiful it made him look. "Thank-you Orihime. I'll ask her later if that's what she wants."

Orihime flushed brightly. "Y-You're welcome." she stammered as she felt slightly embarrassed.

Masaki took notice of the young women standing next to her sons. How Shiro smiled so dazzling or how Ichigo laughed as the dark hair girl made faces at him for something her said. She was happy. Her boy's and her beautiful daughters were happy because she was back. She was finally home. She felt Isshin move behind her before whispering in her ear. "Welcome home, my love."

Yes, welcome home indeed.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : This week has been so hectic. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. i know if was a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will have a battle in it as now Rukia has garnered the attention of Soul Society.


	25. Return Home

**Chapter 25** : _Return Home_

* * *

Rukia felt the sun's warm rays on her skin as Ichigo and Shiro battled a hollow in front of her. Looking at her comm, she frowned at the message from a week ago. She really needed to get back to Soul Society. She had proof on her unit that proved that she'd been sending daily reports on the high amount of hollows in Karakura Town. It just didn't make sense to her! _Is it malfunctioning?_ She suddenly heard a Ichigo cry out as he gave the hollow the killing blow. Nearby she saw both Chad and Orihime with Ishida, who had his Quincy bow out. So those three are now working as a team as well. _Perhaps this town has a chance; especially if Urahara is able to help them._ she thought as she put her unit back in the pocket of her skirt. _I need to talk to Urahara about me returning before someone is sent to bring me back._

"Rukia!" Ichigo waved her over to them, he and his brother were back in their bodies now. Walking over to him, she silently wondered how he'd take the news of her leaving. _He knows I can't stay forever._ she thought as they began walking away from the battle site near the river. _I don't belong in the world of the living._ She looked at Ichigo. _But I want to see how he grows into his power._ Her comm began to beep again. Flipping it open she saw a dozen hollows were near the shopping district. _Why so many?_ Looking up at the two teens, she saw they'd already ejected out of their bodies.

Shiro grinned at her as he lifted his sword upon his shoulder. "Where to?" he inquired.

He's always so confident. she thought as she spoke. "The downtown shopping center."

Ichigo looked at Kon, who was in his body. "Call the others Kon!" he yelled before flash stepping away.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled at him as he'd forgotten her. Suddenly Shiro's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hang on Princess!" he yelled gleefully as he gave chase after his brother.

* * *

That night Rukia laid in the closet bed that she'd made as her own over the last few months. As she laid there she went over the pros and cons of staying any longer. _Without me around those two idiots might get themselves killed. Then again if I stay squad two might come for me, eventually._ She sighed heavily in dispair. _If I stay I could learn more about Shiro and his strange sword. Then again, central might learn about him and try to execute him._ Rukia felt like she needed to pull her hair out. Making a decision she sat up in bed. _I need to leave now._

Packing a bag quickly, Rukia snuck out of Ichigo's closet and out of the house quietly. Never realizing both boys had heard her. Making this decision on a rash impulse Rukia made her way towards Urahara's shoten, believing he was the only one who could get her home before one of the squads was sent to retrieve her forcefully.

Turning down an alley she found herself face to face with the two people she never thought would be sent for her. "Brother." she whispered softly.

Before her stood a man with dark hair, grey eyes who held an air about him of superiority. Next to him was his companion, who's hair was as red as fire and had black tiger-like tattoos all over his body. Both men held themselves in a way that only the truly powerful did. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you are accused of abandoning your station and giving your powers to another." her brother spoke, sounding slightly upset but trying to keep his emotions from interfering with his duty.

"Captain Kuchiki, these charges are inaccurate." she stated. "While in the world of the living I sustained an injury and was unable to return to Soul Society." She held up her communication device. "I have sent daily reports on what has been happening here including why my powers have disappeared."

She watched her brother nod to her former best friend who walked up to her and grasped the device from her hands. He immediately began going through its files. "Sir," he began with alarm. "she's telling the truth."

* * *

Just beyond Rukia the two brothers watched. When the red head took Rukia's device Ichigo, for some reason, though she was going to need back up. Shiro saw this and before his brother could react, Shiro had grasped his wrist and placed a hand over Ichigo's mouth before slamming him up against the wall. "Calm down Ichi." he hissed at his brother. "She's got this." Ichigo growled at his brother. "For all you know that's her superior you were about to yell at." Shiro continued in a hushed tone. _Besides, from what I can tell, pretty boy is strong_. he thought but didn't voice it. That guy was above Ichigo's strength. "Are ya calm?" he asked Ichigo who just glared at him before giving a nod. Releasing his brother, Shiro went back to watching them with Ichigo seeming to pout against the wall.

"They're not hurting her?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"Naw, they're just talking." Shiro stated when he saw a huge gateway suddenly appear behind them. "She's going with 'em." He suddenly felt Ichigo against his back. As he watched her disappear into the light, he wondered why she hadn't said goodbye.

Once the light had vanished and the doorway closed Ichigo spoke, sounding a bit sad. "She's gone."

Shiro sighed. "She went back to where she belonged Ichi." He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Ya knew she would leave someday."

Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. I know." Doesn't mean I like it. he thought as suddenly the clouds above opened up above them.

"I hate the rain." Shiro grumbled as they began to get wet.

It wasn't long after the rain had begun to fall that the boy's suddenly felt as if someone was watching them. Turning around they saw Urahara walking towards them with an umbrella in hand. Looking at the soaked teens the shopkeeper understood the sadness that was coming from them. "It would seem Miss Kuchiki has left." He turned to leave but looked towards the twins first. "Come, there are some things we must discuss."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I bet nobody expected that one, but wait until the next chapter comes out. Urahara has some explaining to do.

 _Black Bankai_ \- I'm so glad you are enjoying my stories.

 _Fractoluminescence_ \- I'm glad I was able to keep Shiro in character, so far. I believe he's about to shine a bit brighter very soon.


	26. The Beginning of the Invasion

**Chapter 26** : The Beginning of the Invasion

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro sat in their homeroom class. The teacher's voice echoed in the background, but was on mute for both boys. After watching Rukia leave they had followed Urahara to his shoten where he revealed some things to them. After listening to him, the two brother's had gone home. Neither had slept very good.

 _Urahara looked at the two boys from under his hat. "Basically those two had taken Rukia were supposed to arrest her," he paused to save his paper can in front of his face. "however, now that they knew Rukia was set up things are going to get complicated very quickly." He took a deep breath, as if what he was going to say would change things. " you see, there is a traitor in Soul Society, but because he is very cunning and a master at manipulation, none have caught on and those who have, have had their reputation dragged through the mud and they made out to be the villain." He seemed very upset about this as his voice tightened, he also fisted his hand holding the paper fan. "I was one of those who figured him out, but I was too late; Shinji and the others paid for my mistake."_

 _"Wait," Shiro stated holding his hand up. "You mean the traitor caused them to have their hollow sides?"_

 _Urahara was impressed once more at how quickly Shiro had picked up on them having hollows. He was about to answer when Ichigo spoke. "They have hollows in them?" he inquired causing his brother to nod. " and they gave you shit for being a former one? What the fuck!?"_

 _Urahara gave a nod. "Yes, Shiro. He created their hollows in them, but I helped them to regain control when I was suppose to kill them." Both young men looked at him with horror. "But couldn't do it. I thought I could stop the hollowfication and return them to who they had been before." He shook his head. "The time I took to do so was long enough that the traitor was able to make others believe I had done this despicable thing on my own." He then set his eyes on the two boy's with a seriousness in them. "He is the one who has set these accusations against Miss Rukia and I fear he will act on his plans very soon."_

 _It didn't take a genius to understand why he was telling them these things. "What do you want from us?" Ichigo asked without hesitation._

 _Urahara looked at them with shame at having to request this of them. "Save Soul Society from him and reveal him for the traitor he is so they will have a fighting chance against his plans." As he spoke he bowed towards them so that his face touched the ground._

 _"As if ya gotta ask." Shiro spoke cockily. "Our friend is in danger now, we've gotta help her."_

 _Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Rukia risked her life for us and our family on multiple occasions. We can't let one bastard have his way if it means she gets hurt."_

 _Urahara smiled at their words with sorrowful pride. These two had surprised him on multiple times and yet he was once again surprised by their selflessness. I will need to get them help. Perhaps their friends? He had a feeling both boys would rip him a new one if they knew he was planning on sending their friends with them. "Thank-you." he said as he sat up. "I will train you for tens days and then you will go with Yoruichi to Soul Society."_

Ten days. They had ten days to train and only a few to say goodbye to everyone. There was a strong possibility that this would be a suicide mission. They may never see their family or their friends again. They might die. The help rang signaling class dismissal, this helped to bring the two back to the present.

* * *

Yoruichi's black tail twitched in annoyance at Urahara's request. Damn that man. These are children! They didn't need this shit. Still, she understood his reasoning in getting them involved. If _**that**_ man won the inevitable war in Soul Society, what stopped him from involving the people of the living world? Nothing.

She saw Orihime and the large man named Chad coming out of the school gates. It was hard to believe that everything was going to be riding upon the shoulders of these children. Standing she walked over to them. Orihime was the first to see her before Chad and was the only one out of the two not shocked that she could speak. Taking them to a secure location she began to tell them everything that had happened the night before and that Rukia, along with the rest of Soul Society was in danger. As soon as she mentioned Ichigo and Shiro's names, both were in on helping out.

* * *

Within the Seireitei where the thirteen court guards and their divisions were, Rukia Kuchiki stood nervously beside her captain; Jushiro had a frown upon his otherwise pristine face. The white haired captain was upset about the events that forced Rukia to have to come to the place they were. For the past two weeks the proceedings had been delayed, causing many to question why. Ahead of duo was her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, who was finally able to give the report as to how and where they had found Rukia; along with the evidence of her innocence. Captain Kurotsuchi looked to itching at being able to bring forth some evidence as well.

As soon as the noble birthed captain was finished he stepped back into his place. Kurotsuchi spoke. "Upon examining the malfunctioning device, I found that Miss Kuchiki really had been sending daily reports. Unfortunately, because it had errors within its code, the reports weren't coming through." His gleaming yellow teeth showed as he smiled. "However, what was interesting wasn't the device but the gigai that was being used by Lieutenant Kuchiki. It wasn't one that I made! It's highly advanced with properties that could only be made by one person; Kisuke Urahara!" Gasps filled the room by those in the head captains chambers. Rukia's eyes widened. She had wondered what they had done with The gigai she'd been given.

The excited and confused voices began overlapping in the room causing too much commotion. A staff banging at the head of the room caused all to look towards the head captain, an old man with a long white beard and wrinkled face; Genryusai Yamamoto. "Kisuke Urahara, is one of the most wanted criminals of Soul Society." Yamamoto's voice, though old held strength within it. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you will tell us where this man is! If you do not comply, actions will be taken against you."

All eyes turned towards the small young woman standing next to her kind and gentle captain. Determination filled Rukia. Her time with Ichigo and Shiro had changed her view on many things, Urahara included. There was only one answer for the demand of the Head Captain and nobody was going to like it. Opening her mouth to answer only for the alarms to suddenly begin going off as intruders began invading the Seireitei.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been so very busy on my days off that I haven't had the time to write in awhile. So the invasion is about to begin. I hope every on is ready for the fight scenes! ^_^

 _H. Yazuki-chan_ \- Aw. I'm so glad you like how I'm writing Shiro. I love writing his interactions. He's an interesting character.

 _Mokoshiroku115_ \- I think I answered before, but I am aiming for Ichigo/Rukia and Shiro/Orihime for the pairings.

 _Bob19h_ \- I haven't decided on the bow. I may just combine the sword and bow like the magna did in the final arc. No on Shiro. I already revealed his Shikai and I've got a big surprise for his bankai.


	27. Ten Days Pt 1

**Chapter 27** : _Ten Days Pt. 1_

* * *

Shiro felt his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance as the Quincy explained why he was coming. It had nothing to do with Rukia but his own arrogance in wanting to have revenge for his grandfathers death that could have been prevented by Soul Society. _Whatever_. he thought as he turned his head away from the other teen. _If he goes, he dies. I don't care._

 _Liar_. he heard his Zanpakuto spirit mutter nonchalantly.

 _I don't care._ he told the hollow spirit who gave him a look that told the teen the spirit didn't believe him.

Ichigo on the other hand seemed genuinely upset that his friends wanted to go on this dangerous mission. "You guys do understand that there's a madman in Soul Society and Rukia is in the crosshairs of his plans."

Orihime stepped forward. "We do and we wish to help." she touched the hairpieces on her head. "Rukia helped when my brother tried to hurt me." She looked between the brothers. "You both protected me, so let me protect you this time!"

"Ichigo." Chad spoke. "You and I made a promise. So let me keep it."

Ichigo's shoulders dropped slightly in defeat. Shiro chuckled before punching his brothers arm. "Looks like we have no choice." he grinned. "'Sides, what's the worse that can happen? 'Sides death, dismemberment or torture?" Ichigo glared at his brother, meanwhile all three humans started to look a bit nervous. They apparently had not thought about all that happening to them.

Somebody cleared their throat causing the group of teens to turn towards Urahara. "Now if I may..." he began as he explained the precipice world and the cleaner. This was when Yoruichi jumped out of nowhere to the center of attention.

"I'll be the one who will be taking you through to Soul Society." she told the group.

"I thought Urahara would be-" Orihime began only to be interrupted by the feline.

"He has other things to do." Yoruichi stated quickly not wanting to drag a whole story out into why Urahara couldn't go. She was also sparing his feeling on this subject. Her friend appreciated it. With that said with the help from Tessai, Urahara managed to create a gate into the precipice world for them to pass into. With one last word of advice the group took off into the unknown, never looking back nor seeing the look of worry pass over Urahara before the gate closed on them.

* * *

Upon coming to Soul Society the group found it to be a lot different than the world of the living. For one, it seemed everyone was still living in the Edo era and another, electricity seemed to be nonexistent. This time it was Shiro who seemed to be glum. He didn't like this, not at all.

"Well, lucky us." Yoruichi's voice caught everyone's attention. "We seemed to have appeared long before any trouble."

"How do you know?" Ichigo inquired, still taking in the sights of everything.

"While you were all getting back on your feet, I gathered some information." she answered with a smirk. "Rukia only arrived a day ago. This gives us some time to get in some more training and I know the perfect person for this."

Ichigo looked at her blankly. "More training?" he asked, not sounding too thrilled.

I can't imagine who she has lined up for that. Shiro thought ruefully as he began to follow the black cat with Ichigo down several alleyways.

They eventually came to an old looking house where Yoruichi greeted the owner. The two brothers gave each other confused looks before finding a place to sit down and rest at. The old man looked at the two boys but didn't comment on them. "What brings you here, Yoruichi?"

"I'm looking for Kukaku Shiba." she answered. "I know her brother visits often."

"Oh yes, he does." the old man sounded annoyed. "He should be here at any moment."

"I hear he's quite the character." Yoruichi grinned at the annoyed look her old informant held on his face.

"He's no Kaien, that's for certain." the old man stood up and walked over to the two boys. "You two look familiar."

"Not possible." Ichigo muttered. "This is our first time here."

Shiro turned his eyes upon the old man and grinned. "Sorry, we're from out of town."

The old man touched his chin and looked at the two very closely. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were Kaien Shiba's children. You both look just like him, except..." he looked Shiro over once more. "he didn't have those eyes. However, I know for a fact that he and Miyako didn't have any children." He walked back over to the firepit and stirred the pot bubbling over the blazing fire.

Suddenly a commotion caught their attention as a man riding a boar through the door, crushing it. Inside the two boy's went for their weapons only to pause at the sight of the large pig at the entrance.

Outside their friends came running towards the building because of the noise; however upon seeing the sight before them they all froze in place. _A pig?_ Uryu wondered in amazement. _A pig broke the door down?_

Ichigo stood suddenly as a man got off of the floor after having been thrown off. "Ahhh, it seems I've gotten thrown off of my pig again..." The man turned around and looked at the older man. "Yo, long time no see old man! " he greeted the man as his hand inched down to his blade on his hip.

The man wore a do-rag upon his head, a green scarf around his neck with a sleeveless green haori vest jacket that had odd symbols upon it. On his hip was a short sword, his pants were dirty and he had nothing on his feet. "Ganju Shiba!" The old man yelled angrily at him, the vehemence in the old man's voice caused the other man, Ganju, to take a step back. "What are you doing knocking my door down? Go back home you idiot! "

Ganju was about to say something when he took notice of Ichigo standing nearby. "What-" He narrowed his eyes. "is that punk shinigami doing here?" He stepped in front of Ichigo, ignoring the obviously hostile looks from Shiro next to Ichigo who was beginning to feel the need to rise and protect his brother. Ganju spoke again. "Yo, " His voice taking on a deeper tone. "say something. I asked you a fucking question." He tapped Ichigo's face. "What is a punk ass shinigami like you," He grasped Ichigo's face by his chin. "doing in a place like this!?"

Both his annoyance and temper won out in this as Ichigo just swung his fist once and punched Ganju in the face. At the entrance of the building, his friend's watched the altercation silently. "What hell!?" Ganju cried out as he landed on his back. "Why did you punch me in the face? Are you trying to start a fight?"

Everybody felt sweat drop down their necks at this statement. The same thought coming to their minds. Wasn't he the one trying to do just that?

"That's my line you pig-riding bastard! Suddenly barging in here like an idiot! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Ichigo yelled right back, his fist raised to smash it into the guy once more.

Ganju seemed to understand now, that this guy has no idea who he was. "You really don't know who I am?" he asked. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Didn't the elder already say his name though?" Uryu asked Chad who nodded.

"I'm-" he began only to be interupted.

"ENOUGH! " the old man yelled. "He is Ganju Shiba, brother to the leader of the Shiba clan, Kukaku Shiba and the deceased former leader Kaien Shiba."

"The guy you said we look like?" Shiro asked the old man causing Ganju to finally take notice of him.

Whoa. He thought as he took in his eyes. Talk about creepy.

Ichigo's anger seemed to die down. "Shiba?" he inquired before calming down slightly. "Any relation to an Isshin Shiba?" Everyone looked between the two as the pieces of a puzzle began to fall into place.

Ganju frowned at the question. How the hell do either of these two know those names? he wondered. "He was my uncle." he answered after a long moment. "Why?"

Ichigo and Shiro both grinned. Before they had left both of their parents had sat them down to give them the whole story of how they had met and how the hollow had gotten into Masaki before being reborn as Shiro. "He is our father." Shiro answered from him.

He spun around towards her. "Bullshit!" he yelled at him as he pointed a finger at him. "No matter what you say, you can't trick me! I know he died childless!"

"Isshin Shiba is their father." came Yoruichi's voice. "The mark of the Shiba clan is on their swords." Both teen's looked at their swords.

"Isshin's spirit dwells within these two." the elder declared in a somber tone. "Ganju," the elder spoke the other young man's name to gain his attention. "take them to your sister."

"But-" he began not liking this at all, especially since they wore shinigami clothes.

"I can always tell your sister what you've been up to." the older man's voice asked as it took on a dangerous tone.

"N-No." Ganju stuttered. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he waved for the group to follow him. Yoruichi grinned at how the older man still seemed to have the ability to make others do as he said without raising a hand to them. Information was king here in the Rukon and the more you had the more dangerous you became to people. Curiously she wondered how the old man could know so much without ever leaving his home.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Originally I was going to post this around Thanksgiving but the holidays became too hectic and I was unable to do so.

 _Eyilin_ \- Oh yes. He defiantly will.

 _Mukuro_ \- Thanks!

 _AngelElmarlienHenning_ \- Thanks, I'm glad you do.


	28. The Shiba's

**Chapter 28** : _The Shiba's_

* * *

Shiro once again felt as if he should have stayed behind. When they arrived at the Shiba manor or hideout, two giant arms could be seen sticking out of the ground with staircase going down into the household. That alone should have set off alarms in his head. Next they met Kukaku. She seemed nice enough, until she began yelling at Ganju and Ichigo who had been glaring daggers at one another. He really didn't like loud obnoxious people. She seemed to finally notice Shiro, who began a countdown in his head as to how long before she called him a hollow.

Instead she just grinned as spoke. "Well, aren't you the odd duck."

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Shiro turned his head away and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered quietly. _So no teasing about looking like a hollow?_ He grinned. _I think I like this chick already._

"So, what's the problem?" she asked looking at Yoruichi.

"We think **_he_** is about to make a move." Yoruichi told her old friend before delving into what brought them to Soul Society.

"So he made the mistake of picking a fight with you all when young Rukia was brought back by her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki." She looked at Yoruichi. "You've always been a bit protective of that boy." Her eyes looked towards Ichigo and his brother. "However, it seems you've become protective of a couple of others now."

Yoruichi's golden eyes gleamed. "What can I say? I am true to my nature."

"Maybe so, but to go up against him, these kids will need a bit more training." She then smile. "But you know that. This is why you came to me before going to the gatekeeper; isn't it?" Yoruichi just continued to grin.

* * *

 _ **Blood. Fire. Heat.**_

 _Blood filled the street before Shiro. Large pools here and there littered the pristine white streets before him as heat could be felt on his skin behind him. Turning, the white haired teen stared in horror as the buildings and tall towers of the Seireitei burned with liquid how fire that seemed to glow blue. Beneath his feet more blood pooled around him until he was dragged beneath it, under the streets and downing in blood. His eyes widened in horror even more as he saw his twin, Ichigo bleeding out from deep gashing wounds. His eyes staring lifelessly into the bloody abyss._

Shiro awoke with a gasp. The sheets were soaked from sweat. The dream had ended but the images were still so clear. He could still feel the heat of the fires on his back. However, nothing had been more nerve racking than seeing Ichigo in that state. He never wanted to see that image ever again.

Gaining control over his breathing, the young man pushed the sheets away from his body. After meeting Kukaku Shiba, the head of the Shiba clan, their group had been given rooms and food. Soon after they had eaten everyone was sent to bed. Early morning training had been decided. He didn't know what this training was going to be like, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Swinging his legs over the futon bed's side, Shiro stood up and tried to find the kitchen. The manor was very large with a lot of empty rooms. Kind of made him wonder why the rooms were all empty. It took him a bit to find the kitchen, but once there it took him longer to find where the milk was kept. There wasn't a modern refrigarator in the place! Instead he found an ice box where the meat and milk, along with other food were kept. Pouring himself a glass, he noticed Yoruichi on the counter when he turned around.

"Geesh!" he yelled at her as he placed a hand over his heart. "You like to scare me or what?!"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Sorry, I heard someone walking around and decided to have a look." She then spotted the milk.

"Want some?" he asked her as he picked up the small milk jug.

"I may look like a cat, but I'm not really one." she told him, her cheeks flushing at the thought of drinking some milk.

"I had a feeling..." Shiro mumbled before putting the milk back in the ice box. "I'm curious about something." Yoruichi looked back at the teen. "Why are there so many empty rooms?"

Yoruichi laid down on the counter, getting comfortable in the position. "Your father told you and Ichigo about his past; correct?" Shiro nodded at her. "Then you know that he use to be the head of the Shiba clan."

"Yeah, he said something about a first cousin taking over." he told her before taking a drink from his cup of milk.

"Kaien Shiba." Yoruichi told him. "He was Kukaku and Ganju's elder brother." She clarified for the younger man. "However, many of the Shiba family members did not like the fact that Kaien wasn't of the main branch of the family and once he died, Kukaku became the head. This made many very angry, so much so that they left the family manor. Over the years the Shiba's have lost grace with the other four head clans of the Seireitei and are now considered outcasts of sorts." She sighed with deep sadness as she looked down at her paws. "Because Isshin left without leaving any heirs there were no other main branch relatives that could or would challenge for rule."

"Heirs?" Shiro questioned. "You mean like Ichi and I?" Yoruichi suddenly looked at him with wide eyes. "Well actually it's be Ichi, he's the eldest of the two of us."

"I thought-" she began only to be interrupted by the dark eyed teen.

"What? That I was the elder of the two of us?" he questioned her. Shaking his head he grinned down at her. "Nope. I just learned faster than Ichi. Our joke use to be that he's the King and I'm the horse that does his bidding." He swallowed the rest of the glass of milk. "I think I'll go back to bed."

As he went to leave Yoruichi spoke. "Shiro," He paused by the kitchen doorway. "why were you up in the first place."

Shiro gave her a grin over his shoulder. "I'm a teenage boy, do I need a reason to be up?" He the left her alone in the room, the whole time dreading going back to bed and having another bad dream.

* * *

Shiro listened and watched as Kukaku explained how to create the barrier around his body in order to be shot out of the canon outside. Yep, that's right. He, along with the others, were going to be shot out of a canon and begin their invasion into the Seireitei by punching through the protective barrier that protected the shinigami city. He glared at the ball in his left hand. Yeah, he knew today was going to be a shitty day.

Nearby Orihime, Chad and Uryu all completed the training easily. The three friends heard Ichigo straining to even do it. In Shiro's mind his brother sounded like he was constipated and not trying to do the training exercise at all. Then all eyes turned towards him. It was always interesting when Shiro got embarrassed. His pale white skin would turn a healthy rosy color, as he would begin fidgeting in place and would have a downcast look. That's how he was right that second and he really wished everyone would stop looking at him!

In his mind he could hear his hollowfied zanpakuto laughing his ass off because as good as he was swinging a sword around, Shiro knew jack-shit about kido or any other defensive spell out there. So it was even harder for him to focus because of that damn spirit.

Not even realizing he was doing anything and because his eyes were closed because he was trying very hard to focus his energy and power, Shiro didn't know he too had just created his own barrier with the ball. Orihime's gasp caused him to open his eyes to look at her. "Huh?" he said as he noticed that he was now towering over everyone and floating in the air! "Wha-"

"Focus!" Kukaku yelled at him. "Do you want to kill us?! You buffoon! You've concentrated too much energy! Let it flow outwards before the ball combusts!"

When the energy did drain suddenly Shiro fell to the ground with a thud and causing Ichigo to burst out laughing. Yeah, today is a wonderful day.

* * *

Shiro had never been so hungry than he was when he left the training room. Ichigo had to stay behind due to him not having gotten the hang of creating the barrier, hell he wasn't even sure how he kept doing it. He just imagined stuffing all his energy into a tiny hole is all. "Kuro- I mean Shiro." Orihime's voice caught Shiro's attention. Turning towards her direction he saw that she had two plates in her hands. "I made some food with the ingredients from the cook.

Behind him both Ishida and Chad felt queazy at the thought of eating something she made. Orihime had the reputation of making the oddest things to eat. _Lucky bastards._ he thought, knowing it would be rude not to eat her food. Taking the plate from her, Shiro saw two fish on the plate along with a bun. "What's in the bun?" he inquired curiously.

"Um. Raspberry jam, sweet bean paste and banana cream." she admitted cheerfully.

It wasn't the worst combination but it really didn't sound good. His stomach rumbled loudly. Sighing, he smiled at her. "Thanks."

Orihime's face suddenly lit up with her own smile as she went to sit down and eat, Shiro following her. Figuring that it would be best to eat her concoction first, Shiro bit into the bun. At the first bite, he just couldn't stop eating it. When he was done , Shiro notice everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked sounding annoyed now.

"You liked it?" Orihime inquired curiously.

Truthfully he had barely tasted it and had practically inhaled it. Food was food and he was starving. "Yeah." he half lied. It wasn't like it was going to make him sick. She had yet to do that with any of her concoctions. They were just odd. Orihime's beaming smile was worth the lie anyhow.

 _He's lying._ Both Uryu and Chad were thinking at the same time.

Shiro was about to start his fish when he felt something. _Uh-oh_. he heard his sword say. Quickly standing Shiro took off towards the training room. When he arrived an explosion occurred. Inside Ichigo was bit singed but otherwise alive.

"WHAT THE HELL!? DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME EARLIER!" Kukaku began to kick and punch Ichigo.

 _Scratch that, he had been alive._ Shiro shook his head.

"AND YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS HIM!?" She yelled angrily at Ganju who got the same beating as his brother.

Walking away from the scene as quietly as he could Shiro wanted nothing to do with his supposedly crazy cousin. He just wanted to finish his dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow was another day for abuse from that woman anyhow.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got this chapter out before Christmas! I hope everyone liked it.


	29. Unlucky

**Chapter 29** : _Unlucky_

* * *

Shiro yawned as he stood in front of Kukaku in the early morning hours. Ichigo had never gone to bed the night before and for some odd reason Yoruichi was looking down like a beaten animal. Whatever the reason, he didn't want to know about it. "I don't know the story behind your eyes," Kukaku began only for Shiro to roll them at her. "but I'm going to turn them into a distraction."

"Huh?" Shiro inquired with a quirk of a brow.

"You are going to scare the fuck out of those Shinigami." She grinned. "You look like a damn hollow and we're going to use that against them." Her grin vanished at how disinterested the teen looked at this idea.

Shiro sighed with boredom. "Like how?" he asked as he took his pinky and rubbed the inside of his ear. Flicking the dirt off his finger he continued to give her a disinterested look.

"Out of the two of you, only you look like something not to fuck with." Kukaku shook her head. "Ichigo seems like a nice kid, but he doesn't send the chills down someone's spine."

Shiro understood this. He was only one who could pull off the demon look during halloween. "Okay." He then thought of someone hurting Ichigo, his anger built up before reopened his eyes and gave Kukaku a spine chilling grin. "I hope you understand the monster I really can be."

Kukaku's eyes widened at the look the teen was giving her and shivered slightly. "Yeah, that look should do it."

"Yo, Shiro-" Ichigo's voice caught Shiro's attention. Almost immediately the evil look vanished from his face before looking towards his brother. "have you seen Yoruichi?"

"I don't think you should get near her." Uryu's voice sounded as he and the others exited the Shiba house and walked towards them.

"Why?" Ichigo asked sounding confused.

"Um..." Orihime began but was uncertain what to say.

"You have a habit at grabbing things when you sleep." Chad explained nicely.

Shiro looked over to where Yoruichi was muttering something about her ruined tail. Putting that together with Chad's statement, Shiro's felt his shoulders shake before he began laughing. Not many people had ever heard him laugh, but when they did they usually described it as an evil cackle. Ichigo looked even more confused by his brothers laughter. Getting annoyed by the teens laughter Yoruichi clawed the Shiro's leg. "Ouch!" Shiro yelped.

"Not funny." Yoruichi muttered.

"Uh," Ichigo began as he noticed Yoruichi's crooked tail "what happened-"

Shiro slapped a hand over Ichigo's mouth before shaking his head at his brother. "Alright, let's do this!" Kukaku yelled out as the group got into her canon where Ganju began to recite a spell in which Kukaku did the same outside of the canon before the group was shot off towards the Seireitei.

* * *

"Ichigo pull your reiatsu back!" Uryu yelled at the orange haired teen.

"Sorry!" Ichigo apologized as he took a moment pull his spiritual power back.

"Not that much!" Shiro chastised.

"Well sorry!" Ichigo yelled back sounding annoyed.

As this was happening Ganju was trying to read out the complicated spell. The whole group was hurtling through the air towards the Seireitei. They had very little chance of success if everyone wasn't paying attention. Ichigo had worked so hard for a week to gain some control over his reiatsu, but it would seem that he hadn't gained as much control as he thought. Thus with his hands on the spear, Ichigo was frowning at the impossible problem he now had. If he didn't gain control they'd crash into the Seireitei with everyone getting hurt.

Touching Ichigo's shoulder, Shiro spread his own power over his brother to help him focus and smiled when it was a success. Ichigo looked towards him. "Thanks."

With that problem solved, Ganju was able to fully concentrate on reading the spell to its completion. The orb the group was in slammed into the barrier of the Seireitei causing graces to appear in the barrier before it allowed the orb to pass through. The group flew passed the outer ring of homes, apartments and stores to the area where the squad divisions began. Unluckily they ended up crashing in one of the more unsavory squads, but it also held the largest of courtyards.

It was none other than the eleventh division.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Merry Christmas to everyone! Sorry I was unable to get this posted on Christmas Day. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas though!

 _CloudSkylark18_ : Well I'm so glad you have been enjoying this story. I do apologize at how short this chapter was.

 _bob19h_ : No, Shiro cant but it gives me an idea for his sword.

 _Mukuro234_ : Thanks!


	30. Ten Days Pt 2

**Chapter 30** : _Ten Days Pt 2_

* * *

"Kisuke Urahara, is one of the most wanted criminals of Soul Society." Yamamoto's voice, though old held strength within it. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you will tell us where this man is! If you do not comply, actions will be taken against you."

All eyes turned towards the small young woman standing next to her kind and gentle captain. Determination filled Rukia. Her time with Ichigo and Shiro had changed her view on many things, Urahara included. There was only one answer for the demand of the Head Captain and nobody was going to like it. Opening her mouth to answer, suddenly the alarms began going off stating intruders were invading the Seireitei.

Yamamoto's commanding voice was heard over the alarms. "Captains, prepare your squads and bring me these intruders!"

Amongst the captains three gave knowing looks between one another. Everything was coming together. However, the overpowering reiatsu of the captain of the eleventh could be felt by everyone present. "It seems Captain Kenpachi is excited." A slanted eyed, silver haired man spoke to nobody in particular.

The closest to him was one of the oldest shinigami captains, Captain Koryaku Shunsui. Pushing his sugegasa hat up and away from his eyes, he spoke. "Ah, he's just excited." he told the younger captain. "As the captain of the combat squad, he wants to be the first to take out the invaders."

"Unfortunately, Zakari Kenpachi has is worst in finding his way to his enemy." the gentle voice of Captain Ukitake came into the conversation. Both men turned towards the other older captain who still had his lieutenant right next to him. Rukia looked a bit nervous as she stood between the older captains. "Gin Ichimaru, shouldn't you be getting the third ready for the invaders as well."

The other man grinned. "I trust my lieutenant to have everything ready." The man said before he turned and left the two older men to their own conversation.

"Am I the only one who gets chills from that boy?" Koryaku stated as the alarms began to subside. "I bet Kenpachi won't even find one invader."

Ukitake looked surprised. "You think there's multiple?"

Koryaku grinned. "As if you cannot feel the multiple reiatsu signatures." His voice became teasing to his old friend.

Ukitake chuckled as he motioned for Rukia to walk ahead of him. Doing so, Rukia didn't hear the rest of the conversation and frankly she didn't want to. Her own thoughts were filling her with worry. _Could Ichigo and Shiro come here looking for me? Why?_

* * *

As the dust settled from their landing, Ichigo and Shiro took up a defensive position, keeping Orihime and Uryu in the center of their group as Ganju and Chad took up defensive points behind them. As everything cleared they found themselves surrounded by large muscled men who were grinning happily at their arrival.

"Looks like we're surrounded Ichi." Shiro stated with a smirk.

Ichigo smirked as well. "Yeah."

"Same rules" Shiro asked, his sword vibrating in anticipation of a fight.

"You go right," Ichigo stated as he readied himself to be thrown into the fray.

"You to left," Shiro said as he did the same thing and lifted his sword.

"and we'll meet in the middle. " they finished in unison as they both ran forward.

"Is it me, or have we been forgotten?" Ishida asked sounding a bit put off at the two having not told them what they were planning.

"This is how they've always been." Chad said sounding not impressed. "Shiro has Ichigo's back in a fight, but when they both are in need of help... "

Orihime smiled as she looked up at the gentle giant teen. "You've always been there for them." Chad gave her a nod.

"Well I came here for a fight!" Ganju yelled out. "Those two aren't taking all of the glory!" Ganju then ran into the fray as well as he began throwing his powder bombs out into the crowd, being careful of the two teens.

As the three came to the center of the crowd the last members of the squad suddenly parted as the third and fifth lieutenants appeared. "What the hell is going on!?" The bald man yelled angrily as he looked at his defeated squadmates laying everywhere on the ground. An annoyed look appeared on his face.

"Looks like our squad was defeated by a bunch of kids." A man with feathers in his hair spoke sounding somewhat amused. "Captain will not be happy about this."

"Actually," one of the defeated men groaned out as he pushed himself into his knees, pain lacing across his features. "Lieutenant Awasegawa, those three are the ones who we fought." The man then fell back onto the ground, his injuries getting the best of him.

"You want the bald one or the peacock?" Shiro asked Ichigo, ignoring the looks of annoyance from the two men in front of them.

"BALD!?"

"Peacock!?"

Ichigo looked a bit disinterested. "The bald one." he answered with a shrug, he really didn't care.

"Ikkaku, it seems we need to teach these two some manners." The one with feathers in his hair stated with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Agreed, Yumichika."

Both members of the eleventh grasped their swords from their sheaths. Shiro and Ichigo suddenly flash stepped too fast for either to see. Appearing behind the two members of the eleventh they kicked them in the back and threw them away from the building the two had come out of. At that moment more members of the eleventh came out of the same building. Ganju grasped another bomb from his bag and grinned at the new group he was going to get to fight only for Ishida and Chad to run past him.

Behind him, Ganju heard Orihime call out. "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Wanted Kesshun! I repel thee!" A huge orange shield appeared out of nowhere in front of Ganju. His jaw dropped in shock as the shield kept the huge group of fighters at bay.

"Good job Orihime!" Ishida yelled as he called forth his bow before shooting off a dozen arrows. As the men fell back, another group came forward only for Chad to punch the leader of the group in the gut so hard the large man was thrown backwards into his companions.

The two lieutenants raised an eyebrow at the woman's ability to create such a powerful barrier and what kind of incantation was that? It was no kido spell they knew of. Returning the attention to the other two, their backs touched. Ikkaku began to ask for his opponent's name as Yumichika took in the appearance of his. Eyes widening as he noticed the angry and hungry look in the Shiro's eyes.

"What the hell, you're a-" Yumichika began, his thoughts scattered slightly. _What's a hollow doing here?_

"Oh? Not even going to finish that thought?" Shiro grinned widely, his eyes seeming to glow brighter. "Well, there's no reason to. I'm going to swallow you whole!"

Fear slid down Yumichika's back as Shiro advanced, crying out his zanpakuto's name, Yumichika moved backwards to avoid being cut in half by that huge and ugly sword. "Fujikujaku!" A fan blade appeared in his hand to block Shiro's sword. Yumichika gasped at the strength of the sword. _It feels as if my arm is going to break!_ Jumping backwards again, away from Ikkaku and his fight in hopes of having Shiro follow him away so he could use his zanpakuto to its full ability when suddenly he lost sight of the silver haired hollow look alike. He landed on the roof of one of the eleventh's buildings. _Where'd he go?_

"Consume, Enen Wangetsu." Shiro's voice came behind Yumichika. Turning around the other man felt such intense heat before the flames of the released sword suddenly engulfed him.

The sound of an explosion caught Ikkaku's attention, looking over his shoulder he saw his friend and companion suddenly he engulfed by flames so hot that the building seemed to melt from them. _Yumi._ he thought as sorry are at his gut. _Just who are these kids?_

Ichigo grinned. "Are you ready to get serious yet?"

Ikkaku glared at the teen. "Who did you say you were?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I will defeat you." Without waiting for the other to do another stupid dance or slash at him like before, Ichigo flash stepped towards him. Bringing his impossiblely gigantic sword up to slash at Ikkaku, Ichigo broke the other man's zanpakuto spear and cut his chest deeply from shoulder to hip.

Ikkaku fell to the ground thinking. _He is strong._

* * *

As the teens were fighting Yoruichi ran the rooftops of the Seireitei towards a destination she knew she would gain help. As she did so, she suddenly heard an explosion from the direction she'd come from. Even though the kids were a distraction, she was still worried about them. They needed Aizen to make his move and this was the only to force his hand. She jumped slightly when she felt someone land beside her. Looking up she saw the ever intimidating and powerful Captain Kenpachi towering over her.

"Kenny! There they are!" A child-like voice spoke.

 _Yachiru_. Yoruichi thought as she she'd the eleventh's lieutenant. _There's more to that child than what she lets on._ Yachiru suddenly looked at Yoruichi before smiling and giving her a wink before Kenpachi began jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a wide grin on his face and a laugh echoing as he ran. Yoruichi wasn't certain who she felt more sorry for, the teens for having to put up with that maniac or Kenpachi who was about to have a huge defeat. Without another thought about it, she returned to her task and ran off into the Seireitei.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a fun and safe New Year's! I finally have a few days off, so I thought I'd begin updating a couple of my stories; starting with this one. ^_^

 _Mukuru234_ : Thanks!


	31. Kenpachi

_Chapter 31_ : **Kenpachi**

* * *

Shiro scratched his head as he looked at the utterly defeated lieutenants. He kind of felt sorry for them...kind of. Looking over to Orihime he saw that the girl was healing his brother with her little fairies. Her power was strong, that he knew. The thing was though, he still didn't quite understand her ability to _reject_ things. How far did that power go? As if sensing him looking at her, Orihime's eyes met his dark ones causing Shiro to look away, a light dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks. Now wasn't the time for his little crush on her to make an inconvenience appearance.

It was then that both brother's felt an enormous amount of reiatsu heading their way. Ichigo stood up as the healing shield vanished. "You guys head off to find Rukia." he told them with a look of determination entering his eyes. "Shiro and I will stay and hold off whatever army is coming our way."

"Ganju will lead the way." Shiro stated as he hefted his sword over his shoulder.

"Huh?!" Ganju and Ishida bother exclaimed in unison.

"I should-" Ishida began before glaring at Ganju.

"They should-" Ganju began before glaring at Ishida.

"We don't even know where Rukia is." Orihime's voice cut through to the two arguing, gaining everyone's attention.

"She'd be where they keep prisoners." Ichigo stated with obvious annoyance appearing in his tone.

Shiro shook his head. "You're not feeling for her Ichigo." he said causing his brother to look at him. "She's off in that direction."

"Huh?" Orihime asked sounding just as confused as what everyone was feeling. "I can't even sense her."

Everyone looked at Shiro who shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm just filtering everything and everyone out and just searching for her spiritual energy."

"Oh?" Ikkaku's voice sounded weakly. "You're already able to do that?" He chuckled before wincing. "Only captain level shinigami practice that."

"Weren't you half dead a second ago?" Shiro asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Ikkaku winced in pain. "Shut up." he groaned slightly as he began to pass out again.

Ichigo bent over the unconscious man's body. "Go." he told his friends who followed his order. Ichigo stood back up and looked at his twin. "How many?" Knowing very well that it Shiro could sense Rukia, than he most likely could sense the army that was approaching them.

Shiro grinned, his dark eyes shining as his body seemed to radiate excitement. "Only one." As he answered as he gripped his sword tightly just as a single figure appeared at the gate of eleventh division.

* * *

Kenpachi walked through the gates of his division expecting the same sight of his men carrying on with their duties; instead, he came across a battlefield. His men were laying injured on the ground. Some had black eyes already forming or bruises littering their bodies. His two best fighters laid on the ground hurt worse than any of the others. Ikkaku's injuries indicated a violent assailant with great power. Yumichika's injuries looked to be made from an incredible kido attack. Neither were conscious.

He was about to kick one awake when he felt something near. Years of instincts kicked in at that moment. He drew his sword from its sheath and turned to take on his assailant. His eyes widening in surprise as two young men stacked at the same moment. Swords drawn they came down upon him hard. His arm felt like it was about to break from the shear power the two youths were giving off as their swords hit his. The three blades sparked. Pushing them back, the two landed on their feet only a few feet from him.

Kenpachi grinned broadly before laughing like a crazy man. It had been years since he'd come across a _single_ worthy adversary able to take him on, but now he had come across two! It was exciting! Forgoing any conversation to learn who they were, he swung his blade at them.

The orange haired youth ran towards him first, their blades struck each other hard. Deflecting the other easily before coming back down violently to strike the other. Stepping back in surprise Kenpachi looked at the wound on his chest. It took a lot of power to break through his skin because his reiatsu acted like a hollows hierro, a protective barrier over his skin.

Before he could reacted though, the second teen jumped over the first. The black and gold eyes of this one reminded Kenpachi of one of those higher evolved hollows, but he could somehow tell that this kid wasn't a hollow; only he wasn't purely human either. Not wanting to dwell on it, Kenpachi advanced on the silver haired teen who had an equally wild look as Kenpachi did as he attacked the squad eleven's captain. This time as Kenpachi's blade hit the teen's the silver haired youth's zanpakuto burst into hot blue flames. Suddenly the flames became all consuming, causing Kenpachi to actually jump away from them.

"He's strong Ichigo." Kenpachi heard the silver haired teen speak.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed causing Kenpachi to grin even more. "Be careful Shiro."

"Sounds like you two didn't know who you were about to fight." Kenpachi concluded. "Didn't you do any reconnaissance before coming to my division?" He saw a bit of confusion from them. "My division prides themselves on our strength. We're the strongest squad."

"Obviously you're not." Ichigo concluded with a soft snort.

"Though _you_ are strong." Shiro admitted. "They could use more training in that area."

"Why have you Ryoka come here?" Kenpachi asked seeming to truly want to know.

"Because of a traitor here that is about to disrupt the natural order of things." Ichigo answered.

Kenpachi chuckled as he recalled a traitor from years ago. "The egghead Urahara Kisuke?" he asked.

 _Egghead?_ Both teens wondered at the same time. An image of Urahara coming to their minds wearing a geek outfit came to mind. Both teens turned away laughing at the image. This reaction seemed to confuse Kenpachi.

"Not him." Shiro answered as he was the first to recover. "One of your captains is about to reveal his true colors. Urahara is one of his many victims who figured him out, but was made out to be the bad guy."

"Prove it." Kenpachi dared them, his sword lowering slightly. He wasn't one to persecute somebody if they truly were innocent.

Neither teen could think of something that would prove Urahara's innocence. Not until Shiro remembered something. "Shinji."

"What was that?" Kenpachi inquired. There was no way he had heard that name spoken. The name of one of the captain's who had been killed over a hundred years ago.

"The creepy piano tooth, Shinji Hirako." Shiro answered, a grin appeared on his face as Kenpachi began laughing like a crazy person. Ichigo looked confused now. Why was that guy's name important?

"If you're calling him that name, you've must have met him." Kenpachi concluded.

"Not sure who is crazier, him or that shoe throwing bitch, Hiyori." Shiro stated, hoping he'd proven something.

Kenpachi seemed to weigh his options. If he continued to fight these kids, he might have some fun, but if he helped them...he grinned. "I'm a gonna help you kids."

"Huh?" both inquired with confusion in their voices.

"If there is a traitor, that means I'll get a better fight outta him than I will outta ya two." He then turned around. "Yachiru!" Suddenly a link haired girl appeared out of literally nowhere. "Get those idiots a healer, then let's find this traitor!"

"Okay!" The little pink haired girl agreed. The two brother's look at each other. Was it them or was that just say too easy?I

* * *

In the world of the living in their secret base, Shinji Hirako sneezed a third time, causing his fellow Visoreds to look at him with a strange looks. The former captain of the fifth division groaned and swore somebody was talking about him again.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well I had a couple of days off from work and decided to write this chapter. Hope everybody is having a good evening. ^_^

 _Eyilin_ \- Yeah, he is.

 _Mukuro234_ \- I hope this chapter met with your expectations. ^_^

 _Black Moon's Rising_ \- Yes he did. He's a lot stronger than Ikkaku.

 _CloudSkylark18_ \- Oh that makes me so very happy to hear that. I'll try to continue to update regularly.


End file.
